


【带卡】花言叶

by MsDaunShuffle



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, naruto - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 89,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDaunShuffle/pseuds/MsDaunShuffle
Summary: 带土和卡卡西从青葱岁月到风华正茂的爱恨情仇
Relationships: Obito/Kakashi
Kudos: 14





	1. 花言叶（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 【带卡】花言葉（双土x卡）  
> 2019/10/18  
> 脑洞：双土x卡  
> 背景：现代架空  
> 预警：主角色死亡  
> 性格：带土（报社土，黑帮晓老大）带人（六火土，木叶警署警察）卡卡西（仔卡 注：性格，不是年龄；问题少年，天才，帅气）
> 
> 🍀 🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀
> 
> 然后关系，总之有点乱•••  
> 宇智波带土（同父姓）和内轮带人（同母姓）是同父异母的兄弟，所以带人是带土有血缘关系的哥哥（两人同年同日出生，带土大带人一点，两人长得很像）。  
> 带人的母亲内轮和他的父亲宇智波离婚后，改嫁。  
> 三年后（两人大卡卡西三岁）带人的母亲和旗木朔茂生下旗木卡卡西，  
> 内轮带人和卡卡西是同母异父的兄弟，卡卡西和带人是有血缘关系的亲兄弟。  
> 五年后，旗木朔茂死后卡卡西的妈妈改嫁宇智波斑（带土的爷爷），所以卡卡西和带土没有血缘只是法律关系上的兄弟。  
> 还是那句话，我这人就是喜欢写?纠结又虐又狗血?的剧情，不喜可以喷（我准备好了）。  
> 🍀本文讲诉了带土与卡卡西，从青葱岁月到风华正茂的爱恨情仇。
> 
> 关键词：双土x卡；警匪现代架空；虐恋情深；  
> 预警：主角色死亡；私设：传送门；

**序幕**

年少时，因为一场爱折腾了半条命。

没人疼爱，没人照顾，只有匆匆忙忙的背影。

他羡慕同龄的小孩都有人爱，有真正意义上的家。

终究，他还是逃脱不了现实的残酷，他屈服了，于生活于现实。

**零岁。**

他————出现在了他们的生命里，刚出生的他，没有名字。

他们互不相识，他不认识他们，他们也不认识他。

一场残酷无情的屠杀彻头彻尾的改写了他们的命运。

他来到了他的家，他彻底的把自己沦陷进他的生命。

他费力讨好的想与他亲近，他使劲浑身解数去吸引他的注意力。

可他的他却越走越快，他试着加快脚步跟上去···

即便被拒绝被伤害，他也依然飞蛾扑火，义无反顾，依然又傻又笨的追随不愿停下。

因为他的心收藏了他的笑颜。

**三岁。**

另一个他对他说，“你和我玩吧，我不伤害你。”

他总是笑得阳光又灿烂，像太阳温暖又炙热，热潮逐浪。

“卡卡西，你喜欢他吗？”

“嗯···”银发小孩毫不犹豫地回答，闪耀着星光的眼眸尽撷天地间的灵光。

**五岁。**

他走了，他至始至终眼里都倒影出一个人的身影。

少年转身回眸望着他们微笑。

两个黑发少年，一个深蓝一个深紫。

一场嗜血的灭族惨案，他为了救他身受重伤。

他把眼睛换给了他。

他追随着紫衣少年走了，他将自己早已沦陷的一生许给他。

他说他喜欢他，他也默默的回应。

**十五岁。**

他将身体与灵魂都交予他，他赌上了他一生的幸福。

幸福却转瞬即逝，噩耗敲响了他心门的钟。

他的爷爷与世长辞，他的他哭了。

接手黑道后的他尽收优雅与残酷，弹指之间，生与死也不过一丘之貉。

他想不到自己是多么的渺小。

渺小到连一粒尘埃都能拥有自己的重量。

渺小到我就在你面前，你都不施舍一眼。

他费劲全身力气，试图惹怒他，做他不喜欢的事，只为一次回眸。

也许他留给他的背影，也只会被忽视。

**十七岁。**

“卡卡西，你长了一张欺尽世人的脸。”带土这样说。

他露出小小的微笑，不加掩饰的得意。

他对带土很重要，他知道。

但是他走向了另一个他，他知道，激怒他，这是最好的方式。

过往的日子，无论是在快乐的彼岸还是痛苦的尽头，他都不想再追根究底。

匆匆逝去的年华，他只知道，他还是爱他，此生不悔。

所有情歌都黯然失色。

像一个初入世界的少年，身负被童年浇筑多年的梦，梦醒的时候，华丽的世界瞬间颓败，不再有花香，不再有美好。

窗头一株红豆花暗自凋零。

————纪念我那逝去的爱情。

**第一章** **缘从天上来**

和平年代，太平盛世。

木叶五十二年。

宇智波带土，一场屠族灭门惨案后几个幸存者之一，父母双双而亡，只剩下与爷爷宇智波斑相依为命，斑带着他年幼的孙子离开了木叶城。他像一个从阳光褪尽爱哭包的宇智波家二少爷，变成了一个彻头彻尾不苟言笑冷血又残酷的黑道老二。

内轮带人，家庭背景并未赋予他过多的天赋，他敛尽杀戮的锐利，却向世人绽放一份无瑕的笑容。而对于带土来说，他的哥哥带人，尽管是他哥哥，也许是因带人的母亲在自己父亲死后改嫁的缘故，他不愿意承认他与他的关系，他的存在。对于带人来说，母亲的改嫁却为他人生的转折埋下了伏笔。因为他的母亲生下了他一生中最重要的人————旗木卡卡西。

然而命途多舛，旗木朔茂自杀后，他的母亲丢下了他，带着他的弟弟卡卡西改嫁了。带人不知道他们去了哪里，他只知道他们走了，他被抛下了，他只是一个人。但这惨淡的现实并不能把这个人压垮，他不怪他的母亲，他不怪任何人。在这个温文尔雅又阳光耀眼的内轮带人面前，燎起的烟火，还未燎原就已消散的无影无踪。

————————————————————

五年后，卡卡西十岁，带土十三岁。

晚秋，雨隐城街头的红豆花瓣随风飘落，遍地绯红，走过去可以闻到一股透着寒露的清香。

破旧的仓库里。

微弱的灯光从破烂不堪的仓库墙壁里透了进来，仓库里的一抹银色却在暗淡的灯光中显得有些耀眼。

卡卡西的嘴被破布堵着，小小的他瞪大眼睛看着带土，这样的带土陌生得令他冒冷汗。

“卡卡西，不要看，闭上眼睛。”带土对面前被绑在凳子上的一撮白毛命令道，“流血的画面对小孩的身心健康成长不利。”好像自己已是可以独当一面的成年人，不再畏惧孤独，不再拥有恐惧。

带土撇开了直视卡卡西的目光，只是盯着挟持了卡卡西的两个人，寒冽的目光，淡定的浅笑，藏掖的刀光，出鞘时嗜血的冷酷与无情，在深黑的夜晚，毫无保留地耀眼夺目，光与影的独白都写满了死亡，华丽，优雅得令人心魂俱碎。

黑暗中对面绑匪的身影明显僵硬并颤抖起来，“你别乱来···我们手里有人质。”说着一个绑匪便用匕首狠狠的抵住了卡卡西的劲部的搏动。

呲————

血溅出来的声音撕裂了安静的晚空。

“带土···”

鲜血溅到了卡卡西的脸上，渗透进他的双眼，他震惊的睁开眼，目光所及之处鲜红的血水一片狼藉，这是被血染红的视觉。

带土从地上拾起又擦拭了之前抵在卡卡西脖颈上的匕首，他划开了绑着他的绳子。面对卡卡西时，他的嘴角温暖又温柔的扬了起来，“不是说过让你不要看吗？”他轻柔的揉着卡卡西被绑疼了的双手，抬起袖子擦尽了溅到卡卡西脸上的血渍。

两人对视。

相对无言良久。

卡卡西的心狂跳到无法停止，这样的带土，陌生，残忍，无情又带着令人无法抗拒的吸引力，他应该害怕厌恶才对，可是为什么他全身的血液一瞬间燃到沸点。 

带土唇角的弧度深三分，距离拉近七分。

粗重的喘息声若有若无，在强烈的血腥味中，带土依旧能清楚地分辩出卡卡西那带着淡淡花香的气息。

如此近的距离，卡卡西想要吻上去。

近到，卡卡西认为他也会吻他，于是他闭上眼。

带土的唇只是落在他的额头上，柔软而温存“结束了，回家吧。”一声深深地叹息在耳边回响。

黑色的轿车应声来接两位少爷。

车后座内。

卡卡西注视着坐在他旁边的带土，不知名的懊恼纠缠著他，带土像小时候一样的亲昵反而让他心上空白的地方更加荒芜。

亲情，兄弟，无法满足的空虚。

近在咫尺的距离，却又像触碰不到的镜花水月。

到底想要什么，卡卡西自己也不知道。

“你在看什么？”带土疑惑的看过去。

卡卡西脸上泛着红晕，倔强的小孩撇过脸去，“没什么···我困了，想借你肩膀一用···不行？”幸好掩饰在漆黑的夜色里，才不让卡卡西此时此刻因隐秘不堪的想法而纠结到扭曲的脸被带土尽收眼底。

带土喜欢卡卡西不坦率又经常摆着一副自己欠他八辈子的臭脸，“只要你是我弟弟，你想做什么都可以。”带土揉着卡卡西的银发，宠溺的语气和刚才冷血无情放倒两人的杀手判若两人。

“来吧？”带土张开一只手臂。

半响。

没见卡卡西动静，带土挪动了左腿，“还是你想坐我腿上。”带土半真半假的假笑。

一瞬间，卡卡西涨红了的小脸开始冒着热气，全身的血液冲到了顶点，他把脸撇的更过去了，他觉得他被哥哥调戏的无地自容。他的手摸上了左边车门的开关，他想就这样打开车门跳下去算了。然而他并没有这样做，他只是默默的打开了车窗，马路上疯狂疾驰的车，带进呼啸的风吹进车窗，摇曳着卡卡西那一头高傲又挺立的银发，吹散了迅速升高的温度。

带土怔了一下，没想到自己随便开的玩笑，便把卡卡西挑弄的无所适从。他顺势一拉把望向窗外的白毛搂进了怀里。

身体亲密的接触，令空气中的温度骤升，即便车窗外还呼啸着冷冽的秋风。

“哥哥，刚刚我真的很担心。”卡卡西靠着带土的肩膀低声呢喃。

“担心我救了不了你？”带土靠着他柔软的银发，回应着。

“我担心你会死在我面前···”回忆中，鲜血染红了五年前因救自己而身受重伤带土的半身，他不觉的呜咽起来，“如果你因救我而死，我会恨我自己···”

带土一愣，没有说话。

 **“哥哥你永远都不要离开我···我们永远在一起。”** 卡卡西盯着带土右脸几条深深的伤疤，像烙印，印刻进他的心里，纠结出无法言语的痛。他一头撞进他的颈窝，恶狠狠的咬着他的肩膀。

“······” 抱着这样的卡卡西，带土第一次说不出话来。

半晌。

带土才缓缓开口 **“卡卡西，此生，你不老，我不死。”**

“你发誓。”此刻的卡卡西就是一个固执的小孩，他不依不饶，咬得带土的肩膀疼痛不已。

带土张开双臂，收紧怀中的身体，沉声道 **“好，我宇智波带土发誓，绝对不会比卡卡西先死。”**

“死，也要带上我。”卡卡西声音有点哽咽，却一字一句的坚决。

带土勾起手指，“要拉钩吗？”

“切，谁要和你玩小孩子玩的游戏？”此时此刻的卡卡西，内心是欣喜的，因为他承诺他们会在一起，无论生死。

手指勾住，两个少年相拥热吻。

明知道不能，不可以，不应该，他仍然毫不犹豫地翻越禁忌的峡谷，贴近，亲吻，恨不能吞食，互为血肉。

“卡卡西，现在开始就不能后悔了。”带土沉沉的声音充满晴欲。

得到卡卡西肯定的回答，他将他抱拥得更紧。

————————————————————

五年后，卡卡西十五岁，带土十八岁。

带土和卡卡西的房间里。

这是卡卡西送给带土的成人礼。

年轻稚嫩的身体瞬间被压抵在闪着昏暗灯光的床边，撕开的衣襟，诱惑地坦露一道迷人的风景，月光的颜色，皎洁而剔透，红红紫紫的吻痕和某人张扬的黑发一样嚣张，他激烈地吻到卡卡西胸口两处樱绯，白皙发亮的皮肤上凭空增加了更多的鲜红。坚硬的牙齿留连不去，侵吞掠夺，细腻地点点辗转而过。

卡卡西皱起眉，却又同时挺起胸膛，将自己的胸口部位送入他的口中。喘息的时机，卡卡西按住那只蠢蠢欲动的手，半闭半张的青眸蒙上层层水雾的哀求。

二个人都是第一次，把彼此珍惜的纯真奉上，互换，给予，接受。

坚映的部位抵在卡卡西柔软无依的身后。进入，有个脆弱的过程，犹如沉默了千万年的凤凰涅槃破裂出壳的撕裂。推进，以一种原始而狂野的方式，见证他们的真诚。

剧痛的肉体，悸动的心。

“带土···痛···啊···”十指紧紧扣住带土的肩膀，仿佛想要抓住，一辈子不放手。除了道道血痕的残留，仍然把握不住想爱的心情，沉重的喘息，喉间压抑地呜咽，却不是因为肉体的疼痛。

“乖，放松···”柔声抚慰，吻着卡卡西咬得发白的唇，让自己的身体更加深入。

率动，波澜汹涌，风云不惊。

卡卡西抱着带土，任凭一浪高过一浪的风暴铺天盖地吞噬着他得不到救赎的灵魂与欲望。

他们一起爆发在巅峰。火山喷发过后的熔岩，蜡炬燃尽后的死亡，带他一同去往人间之上，失火的天堂。

我们会一直在一起，生死不离吗，我们会一直牵对方的手，永不放开吗？带土，我在问你，你为什么不回答？

清晨，寒露洗礼过青苔的无言，一丝阳光无法窥见浓雾在破晓时消弥花落的忧伤，凋零的不是季节，是人世间辗转的我们，寸断的肝肠。

我们，终于跨越过万丈深渊峡谷的禁忌，可是为什么仍然阻隔着心与心之间拉近的距离。

“我喜欢卡卡西，卡卡西也喜欢我。”带土目光澄清。

别忍了，痛就叫出来。

  * ··



然而幸福的时刻总是转瞬即逝。

————————————————————

半年后。

由宇智波斑亲手组建的名为‘晓’的黑道组织在今天更换他的领导者。

宇智波带土的爷爷在一场意外中不幸身亡。

他颤抖着双手抱住了爷爷的遗体。

心撕裂般的疼痛，他哭的旁若无人。无情的死神，黑色的镰刀在夜色中闪烁凄迷的寒光，夺走了他意识记忆里仅存的唯一。

死亡降临的时刻，你将选择沉沦还是救赎。

  * ··



雨隐城区，宇智波大宅。

电话铃声骤响，带土接起。

“少···少爷，不好了。斑···老爷在赎回夫人的交易上，失···失败了。他···他们两个···”斑的随身护卫向带土报告爷爷出事的噩耗。

带土接电话的手悬在了空中，没有往常的暴怒，没有作任何回答。他握着听筒的手指将话筒捏得咯吱作响，他闭上了双眼。脸上依旧是没有血色的冰凉，滚烫的眼泪夺眶而出，流过冰冷的脸颊，仿若冰雪融化，烫出梗梗深洼。

“哥哥？怎么了。”卡卡西看着带土失神的流泪，却极力维持在崩溃的边缘。

带土没有回答，他召唤来管家。

“去把害死爷爷的人给我做了！”但血债血偿不足以弥补他所失去，血债不足以用血来偿！附加的一句冰刀从牙缝里挤出“连同他们的家人一起！小孩也不能放过！”

管家面如土色，他颤颤惊惊的鞠了个躬，拉上门出去了。

哈哈————哈哈哈————

管家走后的带土开始变色的狂笑。

“爷爷怎么了？那妈妈呢？”卡卡西不相信带土对管家所说的一字一句，他要带土说，他要亲耳听到他说出这个可以撕碎他内心的噩耗。

带土突然停止了狂笑。

如同那个嗜血屠族的夜晚，他伤心欲绝。他低垂着头，回想着过往斑的叮嘱与教导的点点滴滴。斑让他不要哭，命令他不许哭，流泪是软弱无能的表现。只要他哭斑就会把他按在地上狠狠的暴打，打到他没有力气再哭，痛到他只能自封泪腺，自断热流。

斑嘱咐过他，“黑道首领不允许有七情六欲，不允许有感情。感情是成长道路上的绊脚石，无情才是你成功一生的终点。”

混于黑道，会连累至亲至爱的感情，你应该斩断，这么简单的道理，带土你应该懂。可斑的离去依旧无法不震撼穿插他那早已冰冷的心。

沉默良久。

带土痛苦的表情已然恢复了以往的冰冷与平静，三个仿佛利刃一般的字眼从带土口中蹦出，“都死了。”

卡卡西呼吸徒然一窒，心脏仿佛停止跳动，“你说什么？”

他已经没有别人了。

卡卡西试图安慰呆在原地的带土，他主动献上了拥抱，双臂圈住了他。卡卡西的身体有点冰凉，带土的温暖渡到了他的手臂，胸口，心间。仿佛此时此刻失去至亲的两个幼崽在互舔伤口。

带土面无表情，也不作回应。

“······”

“离我远一点。”带土冷冷的开口，“如果不是为了救她，爷爷也不会死。”是她害死了我的爷爷，而你，是她儿子。

带土狠狠的推开了他。

小小的卡卡西生气了，他愤怒，他凶狠的扯回带土胸口的衣服，却把头贴上带土胸口心脏最温热的地方。

带土，我只有你了。

安慰我一下不行吗，我也失去了至亲啊。

“出去，我还有很多事。”带土歪过头去，不拿正眼看他。

可又有谁看到了那冰冷漆黑如夜的双眸背后隐藏着多少温暖，一滴温热的液体划过脸颊，滴在了带土面前的木地板上。

浸润，直至干涸。

——————————————————————

之后的岁月里，十五岁的少年在最短的时间内，学会了抽烟喝酒甚至去酒吧氪药泡吧。

他逃课，打架，惹事。偶尔寂寞烦闷到顶点的时候，他会去地下娱乐会所打黑拳，以此来发泄心中的不满与空虚。他只做会若带土生气的事。因为带土在生他的气时，目光才会集中在他身上。

卡卡西，他天才，帅气，隐忍又单纯，他爱的疯狂，毫无取舍，虽不坦率，却全心全意，毫无保留。

卡卡西，他只是一个矛盾，偏执又孤单的孩子。他在唯一的情人和最后一个亲人哪里得不到感情的抚慰，他只能采取最简单粗暴又直接的方式来缓解孤独寂寞的侵蚀。

卡卡西，他在带土身上燃尽了所有的光与热，他说他永远也不可能在像爱带土一样去爱别人。

带土，他的誓言承诺在卡卡西身上留下疼痛，伤害和无望。可对方却仍然一心一意，不肯回头，不愿悔悟，今生今世，他就认定了带土，认定誓言，认定承诺。

  * **··**



**“永远都不要离开我···我们永远在一起。”**

**“** **此生，你不老，我不死。** **”**

**“好，我宇智波带土发誓，绝对不会比卡卡西先死。”**

**“死，也会带上你。”**

  * **··**



太多次，卡卡西哭喊着从梦中惊醒。

逝去的至亲，被遗忘的誓言，没有分量的承诺···

只是抖落的风尘，飞舞的落叶，暗自凋零。

记忆，被封藏在卡卡西心上最深的地方，冷透直至结冰。  
  


承诺，是卡卡西生命里最美最痛最无悔的一道伤痕。只要是带土给的，就算是流血的伤口，他也小心的珍藏，任凭鲜红的血淌成黑暗中最耀眼的星光。————卡卡西。

我不会给你说不的权力，在你决定要做我宇智波带土的人之后。只要是偷看你的人，我统统都会从眼前铲除，只要是试图碰你的人，我都会让他们痛不欲生。我要你记我一辈子，不管你是爱我，还是恨我。————带土。

**第二章** **辗转的我们**

一年后，卡卡西十六岁，带土十九岁。

雨隐城区街头。

回家的途中已是满天星光。卡卡西捂着流血的额头，拖着全身酸痛的身体，呵着雾白的冷气，踏在无人的街道上。他常常在揍人或者被揍的时候反反复复的回忆起与带土的点点滴滴，冰冷漆黑如夜又血红滴血的异瞳，只是远远看着就会让人觉得心魂俱碎，始终觉得胸口心脏的位置，被他那若隐若现的幻影盯得酸酸胀胀。

带着墨镜穿着黑色风衣的人，鬼鬼祟祟偷偷摸摸的跟了他一路，直至卡卡西到家。

离家近了的时候，黑衣人原地拨通了带土的手机。

“二少爷，小少爷已安全护送到家。”

“嗯，查到最近晚归理由？”

“卡卡西少爷他···”黑衣人开始吞吐起来，支支吾吾停顿了半天。

然而电话那头并没有没有催促，没有发出任何声响，仿佛早已猜到答案。电话这头的带土合上了电脑，闭上了双眼。

“知道了，你先回去吧。”

卡卡西，你不会知道，你每次晚归，我都会点着客厅里的灯等着，怕你迷迷糊糊地看不清回家的路，可是你从来没有留意过。

——————————————————————

宇智波大宅。

客厅窗户透着明黄的光，卡卡西在外面胡闹鬼混，每每带土都会坐在客厅里等他。

餐厅里一桌早已准备好又凉透了的晚饭，已经被管家热了又热，失去了原本应该有的食欲和颜色。

沙发边一盏落地小灯，闪耀着昏暗的暖光。带土靠在沙发扶手的位置，双眼微闭，单手撑头。

卡卡西扶着墙壁，偷偷摸摸的想要从客厅的窗户里爬进来。可双脚还没落地，就被带土抓了个正着，卡卡西被拎着衣领，连掐带拖的拽到了沙发前。

这天晚上，带土爆发出平生最大的怒火。

“你又跟人打架？谁把你的头弄破了？”卡卡西满脸的鲜血仿佛是从他胸口流出来，痛得钻心。 

家里所有的下人都知趣从客厅里离开了，向来沉默寡言的带土少爷，发火的气势比斑老爷还可怕。

卡卡西目光闪烁，他拒绝回答带土的问题。

“打黑拳？你很缺钱？卡卡西？”带土心疼的盯着卡卡西额上渗血的伤口。

卡卡西他并不在乎钱。

他需要的是一个能让自己肆无忌惮发泄的方式，一个非打个你死我活的对手，一场生死后果无需付出代价的决斗。

“现在是不缺，可我要为以后着想啊。谁知道指不定哪天你就抛弃我了···”卡卡西摊开一只手，戏弄式的反驳。

“就算我不在你身边，”带土不抬头，他掐断了茶几上茶杯旁的瓷勺，顿时鲜红的液体从手里流出，似乎感觉不到任何疼痛，面不改色，“好好读书不行吗？”卡卡西，你这么聪明，将来一定会有所作为，不用像自己一样，挣扎穿梭于人心叵测的白道和残忍无情的黑道之间。

望着带土手指，被利器划开流出的鲜血，卡卡西开始发呆，带土在生气？带土在生自己的气？他想要自己好好读书？努力学好？

“关你什么事！”未经大脑，脱口而出。

怒极反笑，带土点点头，开始微笑。

卡卡西的寒毛突地竖起，身上发冷。眼前的带土一身凌利的杀气，眼神炙热得烫人。

卡卡西本能地退了一步，与带土保持在安全距离，被沙发绊到，他跌进柔软无比的沙发里，带土站在他面前，咄咄逼人，居高临下的架势令卡卡西自知处于劣势，刚想站起，又被带土推回沙发。

卡卡西抬头，嘴唇上有个柔软的东西贴过来，恶狠狠的，像是要吃人。

带土吻了他！

卡卡西清楚地看到，咫尺处，带土右脸的伤痕轻柔的摩挲着他的脸，长长的眼睫毛半掩着深邃的异眸。

唇与唇的亲密接触，带土的唇有淡淡红豆糕的香甜，那是他爱吃的食物。很好闻，它们点缀在带土身上男孩子特有的阳刚气息中，有令人怦然心动的感觉。

“你···”一张嘴，带土的舌便乘虚而入，攻城掠地，绝对强势。

并未得到来自被侵方的抵抗，卡卡西的节节败退更像屈服。他退一步，带土进一步，榨干他肺里所有空气。

带土，这是什么意思，为什么每当我试图走进你的时候，会被你毫不留情的推开，却在我万念俱灰等待凌迟的时刻，却给我意想不到最渴望的甜蜜。卡卡西迷迷糊糊地想。头昏沉沉地，血冲上头顶，胸口处长久一来积闷的东西一扫而空，心里透明透亮一片澄清。他主动伸手揽住了带土的脖子，加深了这个突如其来的吻。

这样，一直，就算窒息死去也无所谓吧！

卡卡西邀请性的举动令带土疯狂，抱紧毫无反抗的纤瘦身体，欲望蠢蠢欲动。

他想要的，不仅仅只是吻。

如果他真的掠夺，他相信卡卡西绝对不会拒绝。

卡卡西额头上又开始流血，让这个吻带上咸腥的血气 。血线顺着脸颊滑至下巴，再到精致的锁骨，画出一道凄艳绝伦的半弧。

不能再这么下去，是错的！带土的理智告诉自己。混于黑道，禁忌之恋又加上不伦，他与他，都背负不起的沉重。

带土松开了卡卡西的唇，开始默默地为卡卡西包扎伤口。刚才，他差一点就强要了卡卡西。

——————————————————————

傍晚，被包扎清理伤口完毕后的卡卡西没有下楼吃饭。

他把脸埋在枕头里，动也不动，卡卡西心房某个地方好像被人拿刀扎了一下，又甜又腥的东西汩汩流出，他眼前的天堂与地狱，血红一片。

地下娱乐会所黑拳的决斗现场，卡卡西就是带着这种几近暴戾的凌利之气上的场，暴怒的眼里藏着两记冰刀，被刺到的人莫不体无完肤。

他和带土之间到底算什么···他无从得知。

门没有锁，也没有敲门声，带土直接推开了卡卡西的房门，他靠在门口的位置，盯着趴在床上的卡卡西，目光担忧又难过。

“以后不要去打黑拳了？”

“你养我一辈子？”卡卡西趴在枕头上闷哼。

“能不能不要这样。”带土深深的叹气，为什么卡卡西要一而再再而三的提到这种问题。

“···”

卡卡西无视带土的追问，趴在床上就睡，他，很累，真的很累。

散落在雪白床褥上湿湿的银发，略显苍白的侧脸，紧抿的薄唇，半露的肩颈白玉无瑕，结实又修长的腿。

带土猜肯定他睡袍下什么也没穿。

口干舌燥，心跳得出奇的快，理智告诉他应该马上离开，身体却诚实地让他接近，拥抱。

卡卡西低垂着白月光般修长的睫毛，似睡非睡。

诱惑，有意无意故意。

脚不听使唤，靠近，卡卡西是一轮会发光的明月，照耀着他睁不开眼。

脸埋进卡卡西的肩窝里，呼吸着卡卡西发间洗发水的香气和皮肤里散发出的红豆的香甜。

淡淡的，很好闻。卡卡西他什么时候换口味了呢？

无语，气氛变得模糊而暧昧，单纯又复杂。躁动沉淀下来，无止尽的悲伤在漫延。

窗外，红豆花静悄悄的开了，无风自落，飘飘荡荡，一抹嫣红承认，它的恋，失了根，没了灵魂。

卡卡西，喜欢，真的喜欢你，守望着你，只是，你不知道。

带土，你为什么永远不敢面对自己的心，你的逃避让我觉得我付出的感情荒唐可笑，没有价值。

“卡卡西——”

“带土——”

同时开口，同时欲言又止。

“你先说。”带土说。

“带土，将来会和我在一起的那个人绝对不会是你！”卡卡西的声音清冷而坚定，多少无奈，只有他自己懂。

他和带土之间，好像永远隔着一层纱，只能看到模糊的幻影，虚无缥缈。

等得太久，人会累。

我已经累了，我想飞，碧海蓝天，有我的天空。

带土终于明白卡卡西的意思，他微笑，笑得温暖而凄凉。

“你想说什么？”卡卡西问。

“没什么，我只是想说，也许你是对的。”带土俯下头，轻轻吻了卡卡西的额头，“卡卡西···”

身体震颤一拍，心跳停止半拍，明明已经下定决心，可是在带土叫他名字的时候，仍然忍不住想要回头，忍不住想要抓住，永不放开。

——————————————————————

之后的一段时间里，卡卡西每天上学放学都由带土亲自接送。两人所到之处，都投来其他学生羡慕的目光和奋力的吞咽声。

雨隐城区高中。

教师办公室内。

“请问你是？”说话的老师一头金发碧眼，看起来像极了外国人，却说着一口流利的国语。

带土微微低头示意，“我是卡卡西的家长。”

水门老师怔在原地没有话语，没有动作。

卡卡西的家长？波风水门老师疑惑顿生，进学校一年多了，从未从卡卡西那个孩子口里听到有关于家长这回事，家长会什么的卡卡西的位置也从来都是缺席。况且这个家长？看上去有些年轻啊。

“你好，你是卡卡西的哥哥吗？”水门老师收起了疑惑的眼神，朝带土伸出手，“我是卡卡西班主任，波风水门。”

“你好。”

“···是这样的，家长会卡卡西一直以来都说自己是孤儿，没有亲人。所以刚才抱歉了···”水门老师不好意思的摸着脑袋解释。

带土径自坐在了水门老师办公室的沙发上，回想着水门老师说的话，他细心打量着这个自己第一次来的地方。是吗？大家都认为卡卡西是没有家属的。长久以来，自己未免也有点太不关心这个总是令人担心的死小孩了吧。带土深深的叹气，他有些自责。

“卡卡西最近在学校表现怎么样？有没有到处惹事。”

“很棒的，最近卡卡西的成绩突飞猛进。他的成绩无人可超越，简直就是天才一样的存在，这样的人才应该进木叶城区的高校才对呢。”

木叶城区的高校？带土心想，也许把卡卡西送到身边都是好学生的学校，对他来说才是最好的选择。不过这样一来，木叶城区离雨隐城区有些远，自己就无法亲自接送他上学放学了。不然，让管家去做吧，卡卡西也这么大了，嗯···

带土点点头，“我也觉得。”

“卡卡西的哥哥也这样认为吗？那我立马去给卡卡西写申请了。”水门老师点头朝着带土微笑。

带土黑线了一下，这动作未免也有点太迅速了。

——————————————————————

叮叮叮————

下课铃声一响，卡卡西就急着收拾东西，匆匆跑出学校往家里赶。

他知道，他的带土在等他。

刚进家门。

沙发上传来了带土低沉沙哑的声音，“卡卡西，我给你换学校了。”

“换学校？为什么。我在这里好好的为什么要换？”倔强的小孩把书包随手一扔，双手抱胸的摇着头拒绝。

“那边环境更好，对你的成长更有利。”雨隐城区高校的小孩大多不爱读书，成群结队的打架斗殴。

“你还会像以前一样接送我吗？”

“那所学校太远了，管家会···”

还没等带土说完，卡卡西便打断了他，“不去！”

带土把手里的一叠申请书重重的摔在了沙发上，“不去也得去，申请已经写好了，卡卡西你没有选择的权力。”

“那辍学好了！”卡卡西不愿意，他以为放声大吼似的胡闹，带土就会听他的话回心转意。

“卡卡西，乖，听哥哥的话。” 带土伸手抱住了卡卡西，“如果嫌远不想回家，我可以让水门老师帮你申请住校。”

住校？带土，你就这么急着把我往外推吗？卡卡西用力推开了抱着自己的带土。

“我不去，要去你自己去！”卡卡西吼了出来，暴力的提起书包撕开，把里面的书本稀里哗啦的洒落一地。

此时，带土手机铃声骤响，带土接起。

“什么？”

  * ··



“我知道了。”

  * ··



“一切后果我负责。”

  * ··



接听结束。

啪————

带土把电话往地上一摔，手机的碎片残骸瞬间散落满地。

卡卡西被吓得一时说不出话。

带土因愤怒而扭曲的脸，已然显得有些狰狞。

“卡卡西，你想挨揍吗？”

“什··什么··”

“说，谁给你的？”

“什么谁···给我？”卡卡西有些理不直气不壮。

“谁教你学会氪药的？”带土起身揪起了卡卡西的银发，“给你十秒的时间来考虑你的回答。”

柔软的银发被拽的生疼。

沉默良久。

卡卡西低着头，缓缓说出了理由，“那个吸完以后很舒服，甚至出现幻觉，只有这样我才能安然入睡。”

带土，你知道吗？我已经受不了了，受不了这种爱你想你，又得不到回应的日以继夜的煎熬。我想要解脱，你可以给我吗？

卡卡西按住了带土胸口心脏搏动的位置。

“带土，你爱我吗？”我指的是什么样的爱，带土你心里清楚。

回答爱或是不爱。

简单明了，让我死心。

“···”

不，不爱。

带土的沉默让卡卡西顿时恍然大悟。知道了，我知道了···我们是兄弟，你是我哥哥，我是你弟弟，再无其他的感情。

太好了，卡卡西你今天终于开窍了。

“什么都不要说了，卡卡西，收拾好东西，明天开始做好住校的觉悟。”带土沉沉的坐回沙发，“生活费我会按时给你打。”

卡卡西怔怔的站在原地，温热的眼泪从眼眶划出一道晶体剔透的光。

“带土，我以后要当警察。”

“怎么？当警察来抓我？”

**“一白一黑，从此再无交集。”**

“那你可要好好学习，考上了警校才有权力说话。”

“聊不下去了，带土，真的，别聊了。”

卡卡西冷笑，他气愤的扭头离开了客厅。

回到房间后的他发疯一般的捶打着的墙壁，直至温热的血液染红了雪白墙壁的一片。

卡卡西，你终于承认你只是个凡人，到达不了永远的天堂。被恶魔引诱，吞食了禁果，我们，从天堂到人间，再也回不去，而我却堕落到去相信永远。

那晚，没有人看见，带土打开手机备忘录，在里面写下———对不起。

**爱你，所以欺骗你。**

——————————————————————

翌日。

木叶城区高校新生接待室。

卡卡西默默地走到带土身边。

带土办完了手续，牵着卡卡西的手。

“走。”手上的力量突然加到无限重，卡卡西痛得皱起眉，望向施力者，带土，微笑丧失了余温，眼底一片荒冷的地狱。

地狱，与天堂其实只隔了浅浅一层。

卡卡西却又抬眼，清澈如水的眼睛望着带土，他明明什么也没有做，什么也没有说，仅只是一个眼神，被看者的心已无法平静，像起风的沙漠，狂嚣着。

就算会被刺得体无完肤，仍然企图接近，像两只刺猬，相拥取暖只是神话，当他们终于不顾淋漓的鲜血，紧紧抱在一起，无限近的时候，利刺还是会无情的刺穿彼此心脏。

“卡卡西，在这里好好学习，好好照顾自己。”带土的声音闷闷的。

对面的卡卡西低着头，没有说话，他全身冰冷，原来是他的心的温度。

卡卡西接过教导员递过来的学生证，拾起书包，毅然跨出了接待室。

没有再见，没有回头。

只剩带土独自站着，痛着，胸口，停滞了呼吸，酸甜苦辣涩，杂揉成个不规距的形状。

望着卡卡西离开的方向，带土的思绪像断了线的风筝。

卡卡西？

卡卡西！

青葱校园的街道，悖离光明，善良，洁净，争开恶之花。

带土站在街口，高大的身影，张扬的黑发，像一道正午的阳光，温暖又锋利，幸福又悲伤。

街口那头的银发少年准备逃走，带土却放声大吼，“卡卡西，电话要接，放假必须回家。”

  * ··还有···记得要想我。



带土手插在裤子口袋里，一抹浅笑带着淡淡的忧伤。

街头那边的银发背影黯然淡去。

  * ··



半年匆匆而逝。

卡卡西按时归家的生活一晃而过，他来到了他的新学校，他变成了新校区的住校生，他需要放长假才能回一次家，他要很久很久都不能见到带土。一气之下，卡卡西又回到了之前堕落混乱不堪，又自暴自弃的生活。

人，不都是自私自利的为自己而活吗？

人，不是一种用壳保护着自己，用尖刺伤害别人的动物吗？

人的一生，不顾一切去爱的自己还剩下什么？朝对方敞开心门的自己又得到了什么？不过是人世间辗转我们的罪与罚。  
  


  
  


**第三章** **初遇**

又是一年，卡卡西十七岁，带土二十岁。

街道上，红豆花又开了，深深浅浅，宛若云霞。

木叶城区，另一所地下娱乐会所内。

卡卡西站在阳台上远眺，星星点点、五彩缤纷的街灯、霓虹灯构成一幅美妙无比的图画。远处的霓虹灯亮了，照映出一道亮丽的彩虹。 雨点在霓虹灯的闪烁下，光彩耀目，流光溢彩。汪洋沧海骇浪碧浪大浪，夜晚，海在月光、星光、霓虹灯光的交相辉映下，暗蓝色的海面上幽光粼粼。

银发少年头顶的音响突然响起了广播。

“请下一位选手做准备，···旗木卡卡西vs···”

卡卡西掐掉了最近学会便开始沉迷的香烟，那是红豆味的，相思的意味深长，更是他的味道。

‘红豆生南国，春来发几枝。愿君多采拮，此物最相思。’

红豆的果实在成熟前，花会开吗？

你我会闻到花的清香吗？

卡卡西愤恨的想着。

他缓缓的走进了灯红酒绿，笼罩在霓虹灯下的人群。

台下，强烈的鼓点，喧嚷的人群，年轻疯狂的人们。混杂的空气中弥漫着烟酒的味道，音乐开到最大，几乎要震聋人的耳朵。

台上，耀眼的灯光，强壮的对手，台下欢呼的人们。混杂着那花红柳绿的酒，那嘈杂震耳的音乐，疯狂痴迷的舞步，昏暗让自己忘掉现实生活中所面临的压力，忘记那曾经记忆深刻地往事，忘却那曾经留在心灵深处的痛。

细薄光润的肤色嵌着看淡世俗的忧伤，天生的神骨清绝，右边墨绿幽静，左边猩红滴血，隔绝人世霓虹，七分的红尘不曾入眼。

经过他身边的人总禁不住多看他两眼，三分惊羡，七分孤傲，毫不掩饰。

卡卡西一个翻身跃过了栏杆，跳进了决斗池。

刚刚吸食完糖果似的药丸后，他突觉灯光有些发散，迷离眼神中尽显彷徨，犹如那飘忽不定的魅影，失去了方寸。

前方，幻影一闪，黑发紫衣，似曾相似。

你是谁？为什么我会念念不忘，为什么每次不经意的触碰，总会黯然神伤，心魂俱损。 

低下头，银色的流海挡住眼睛，不知不觉，泪光与华灯一并初上。眼眶无法承载的重，今生不能背负的痛。

站了多久，等了多久。

啪————

致幻剂药效发作后的卡卡西，像一座雕像一样站在原地发呆，他挨了一记猛拳，他的头歪向了一边，一口鲜血喷出，他有些头晕目眩，踉跄的倒地。

裁判缓缓地朝卡卡西走来，伸出单手在卡卡西眼前晃了又晃。

愤怒又白皙的手打开了在自己眼前摇晃的障碍物，卡卡西单手撑地的起来了。

顿时，现场一片欢呼。

卡卡西！！

卡卡西！！

虽然年龄偏小，身材中等又偏瘦，却还是控制不住人们想要压他赢的心情。

起身后的卡卡西使劲的摇晃了脑袋，试图甩开药效，让自己保持清醒。一个迅速的转身，一记左勾拳击中了对方右脸。

黑发紫衣少年的幻影又若隐若现的出现在视觉里。

这该死的致幻剂，全身的力量在一点一点的流逝，卡卡西想，一定是。

神态漂浮不定时，药效已经发挥到极致。卡卡西顿时全身开始发软，他一直在摇晃着脑袋试图睁开眼看清眼前的对手，却又在一次又一次的努力中，被击中脑袋，鲜血顺着脖颈锁骨胸口留下，染红了那白色四角短裤。

砰————

一声枪响划破喧闹的会所。

室内顿时鸦雀无声。

“警察！不要动！”

有人抱头四处逃窜，有人双手举在头顶蹲在地上颤抖，还有人，比如说卡卡西，不畏惧枪声，不害怕死亡的，怔怔地站在原地盯着入口处窜进来的一群警察，仿若一尊耀眼的雕像。

他像黑暗中的天使，洁白又无暇，美丽又虚幻，仿佛花海里的罂粟，妖冶有毒。

这是内轮带人在见到台上卡卡西时的第一个念头，让人无法忽视的男孩子。

台上的卡卡西也同样盯着身穿警服的带人警官，移不开眼。

有罪的是人的眼睛。

像，实在是太像了。

他的头发又黑又张扬，他的眼眸漆黑又如夜，他的轮廓散发着一种说不出的熟悉，他的影子就和他日思夜想的如出一辙。

卡卡西嘴角微微上扬，他不顾指着自己的枪口，用尽全身力气向他狂奔。

除了，他。

旗木卡卡西，从来没有人被枪指着还可以不畏生死的狂奔，淡定自如笑得灿烂。

而他的天真换来的却是带人警官玩味的一笑。他用手枪的底部不紧不慢的击中了，光着上半身，手无寸铁，朝他冲来的银发少年的脑袋。

卡卡西吃痛倒下，他捂着本来就受了伤的额头上，又被击中的地方，仿佛在伤口上撒盐，他忍着剧痛闷哼了一声。

“怎么回事？见到警察不蹲下，你想袭警吗？”

警察？带土什么时候当了警察，不对，这一定又是那该死的致幻剂。卡卡西狠劲锤了两下自己的脑袋。他的身体如同一滩死水，缓缓滑落在地。

——————————————————————

傍晚。

审问室。

灯光昏暗。

风吹不进来，使卡卡西耷拉在头上的银发尽显沧桑。

除了一张桌子，两张椅子，一个紧闭的窗户，再无其他。

带人拿着笔和本子，径自坐在卡卡西对面的椅子上做笔录。

“叫什么名字？”

“···”

“多大了？”

“···”

“哪个学校的？”

“···”

“身上有没有证件？”

“···”

半个小时过去了。

所有的问题卡卡西都拒绝回答，他紧闭的唇不愿张开。

带人握着手里的笔，望着手里还是空空如也的笔记本，但他却不失耐心的继续询问。

“家住哪里？”

“···”

“你家人呢？”

家，家人？

卡卡西一怔，一句“没有家人，都死了。”脱口而出，我只是个没人要的垃圾废物。

说完后的卡卡西，抬起脸还不望眯起双眼，粉色的舌尖有意无意舔着唇角的伤口，上下打量勾引诱惑的眼神狐狸一般的狡黠，挑衅眼前和某人长得如出一辙的警官。

带人的心狠狠一跳，仿佛时间静止了。木叶警署大队长，内轮带人，公然在审问室里被被审问者挑衅。这个该死狡猾又诱人的死小孩，已经大难临头了都不知悔悟。口干舌躁之余同，带人想着自己该开口说点什么。

不等带人反应，银发少年已经拽着他领口的领带拉向自己。

近在咫尺的距离，近到带人认为这是蓄谋已久的。

少年吸入呼出温热的气体打在带人的脸颊，他柔软的薄唇顺着带人的睫毛划下直至那个按耐不住安分的唇。

体温，很贴近。

望着那漆黑如夜的眼睛，一时间，卡卡西不得不眯起眼打量和某个人有不同温度却拥有及其相似容貌的警官，他身上绽放出来阳光的颜色好耀眼。是会发光的太阳，吸引别人向他靠近，寻求庇护。

听说太阳只是表面温度很高。

听说太阳的核心是冰冷的荒芜。

听说太阳永远无法真正被靠近，妄想接近只会让人遍体鳞伤，粉身碎骨。

但是，还是忍不住，他那青涩年华最初的爱慕。

带人从来不知道自己会有这么痴狂的时刻，审问室里居然被一个看上去不大的死小孩调戏了，他用他仅存的最后的理智拉开了两人之间的距离。

带人警官有些失魂加心律不齐的离开了审问室。

留下卡卡西一人靠坐在椅子上，抚摸着蜻蜓点水般过后的唇。

  * ··



良久，带人重新调整好情绪回到了审问室。

“你以为你什么都不说，我就拿你没办法了吗？”带人翻阅着从雨隐城区警部传真过来的，这个死小孩的案底和资料，非常全面，男，十七岁，案底重重，却唯独在姓名和家庭住址上似乎被人刻意抹去了。

“吸食独品，赌博，地下室打黑拳。你这小鬼够可以的，随便一条都可以把你送进监狱。”带人摇了摇手中的资料。

听到对面叫他小鬼的卡卡西忍不住反驳，“那你快把我关起来吧，警察叔叔！”

“怎么说话的？”

哼！

不知不觉中，卡卡西把带人当成了他日思夜想的人，对着他耍着脾气。

看着这样一个从眼神冰冷暗藏杀机到撅着小嘴哼唧的受气包，带人有些按耐不住自己想要抚平他那一头挺立银发的冲动。

带人向银发少年伸出的手悬在了空中。

“我应该叫你什么？”

“外面的人都叫我‘银狐’。”

“告诉我你的真名？”

卡卡西指了指那一叠留有自己案底的传真，“你的能力可以自己查到。”

一声无声的叹息，带人摇摇头，真是倔强的小孩。

叮叮叮————

带人手机骤响，他转过身去，按了接听键。

“队长，那个银头发的小孩，上面已经有人帮他保释了。”

“是谁？什么名字。”

“总部没说，我也不清楚···”

“好了好了，知道了。”

吡的一声，带土挂断了电话。

转头望向椅子上的银发少年，正面无表情的死死的盯着自己。银发少年一半墨绿一半妖红的特有异瞳深邃的有如耀眼星光，他俊美好看又棱角分明的脸庞和他那遇事波澜不惊的性格一般，连和他对视都需要勇气。

带人很难形容和‘银狐’对视后微妙的感受，他的双眸，看上去冰冷，透过虚化的表象，实则温暖炙热，热潮逐浪。

这不科学！带人故作镇定的捏起那一叠厚厚的有关于卡卡西案底的文件，又重重的往桌上一甩。

“有人保释你，你现在可以走了。”

卡卡西大概是猜到是谁做的，他有些气愤又不甘的起身扭头就走。

走之前，他还不忘用身体用力的撞了一下挡路的带人警官大人，以此发泄自己的事这么快就被带土发现并保释后，内心的不满与不甘。

——————————————————————

木叶警署外。

已是深夜。

带人有些头痛的放下了那一叠厚厚却没有真实姓名的‘银狐’的资料，随便收拾了一下东西便离开了办公室，正准备回家。

刚踏出大门，门口地上一撮银白的颜色吸引了他的注意力，他发现木叶警署大门口坐着一个人。

带人走近他，“你不是被保释了吗？还坐在这里干什么。”

地上的银发少年没有反应。

带人又推了推他，“醒醒，你怎么睡在这里？”

卡卡西被他摇醒，眯起眼看他，然后马上又往他身上一靠，继续睡。

带人无比郁闷的怔在原地，这小孩真是···有点让人头疼。

地上的银发少年模模糊糊的说话了，“已经过了十二点，学校宿舍锁门了，没有地方睡···”

带人有些无力的伸出一手搂住了地上的少年，又猛地一用力，少年摔倒在地上。被暴力吵醒了的卡卡西，撑起双手，正愤怒盯着自己。

“你干什么？！”

“起来！自己走。”

“去哪里？？”

“没地方就去我家睡，睡在警署大门口像什么样？”带人说完便拽起了坐在地上的少年。

——————————————————————

带人把卡卡西塞进了车。

车内，带人时不时的偷看副驾驶的‘银狐’，如此精致好看，到底是谁家的孩子呢？

带人的单身公寓里，他把少年狠狠往床上一扔。

卧室里，银发少年没有醒来的熟睡着，纤细卷密的睫毛还有令他痴迷不已的薄唇，睡着的他怎么看都只是个孩子，完全无法将现在的他与刚才勾引诱惑自己的小银狐联想到一起。

被勾起的欲望还未完全消散，又被床上熟睡的小银狐点燃了。

他想靠近他，他想占有他，他一直不相信荒唐的一见钟情，但此时此刻的他，觉得自己应该，大概是喜欢上他了。

在理智彻底崩溃前的带人望了一眼小银狐熟睡的方向，他依依不舍意犹未尽的关上了房门，自己却重重的倒进沙发，修长的腿只能蜷缩在沙发的一角，无比纠结郁闷又无奈的睡了一夜。

翌日。

因沙发的短小，一夜没睡好起来便腰酸背痛的带人便开始揉着脑袋抱怨。他望了一眼卧室的敞开门的方向，似乎小银狐早早的就起床离开了。

带人走进了昨晚小银狐睡过的房间，走到床边开始叠床上乱成麻花的被子，他可以想象那个死小孩昨晚睡觉不老实的样子。

啪嗒————

一个类似证件的卡片从被子里掉出来，跌落在木地板上。

带人拾起了地上的学生证。

“木叶城区高校，高二七班，旗木卡卡西，十七岁。”带土念着证件上的信息，手里的被子跌落在地。

卡卡西？

十二年没见，自己居然没认出来。

带人永远忘不了十二年前的那个夜晚，她的母亲带着五岁小小的卡卡西离开的场景，他拼了命的想要留住他们，他说他会听话会照顾弟弟，他也会很快长大这样就可以出去赚钱了···

他依稀记得妈妈脸上那坚定不移的表情，她把他带走了。

从此，再没有任何卡卡西的消息，妈妈和卡卡西仿佛从人间消失了一般。

十二年后，竟然会以这种方式与弟弟见面，而自己却差点无耻的想要尚他。

酒吧，地下室，黑拳决斗现场，审问室···

卡卡西，这些年你都在哪里，和谁在一起，你都经历了些什么？没能尽到做哥哥的职责，对不起。

稍微整理了一下思绪，带人把卡卡西的学生证放进了裤子的口袋里，随便洗漱了一下就开车出门了。

目的地————木叶警署资料库。

——————————————————————

高校单人宿舍内。

清早偷偷溜回宿舍的卡卡西，便发现昨晚被遗忘在床角的手机在响个不停。

卡卡西走过去拾起手机，望了一眼显示屏上的名字，他的拇指犹豫了一瞬，却还是略带惊喜的向右滑了一下。

电话那头低沉沙哑的声音响起。

“卡卡西，昨晚被保释后你没回学校。”

“···”

“昨晚在哪睡的？”

“在学校。”

“为什么不接电话。”

“手机没带。”

“所以你昨晚没回学校？”

“···”

电话两头都无人话语，长久的沉默。

“卡卡西，下次再敢骗我我保证你不会有什么好下场。”强势的不容置疑的口吻。

“···”

嘟嘟嘟————

卡卡西完全听不进的砰的挂上了电话。

他又翻了翻通讯记录，几百个未接来电，从午夜到清晨。

而来电人的名字全部都来自一人————宇智波带土。

带土他深夜不眠，不断的给自己打电话？他用一晚上的时间去担心自己的去向？

卡卡西看着一条又一条的未接来电提醒，他本来就苍白的脸渐渐褪去血色，眼里闪过一丝深沉的悲伤。

叮叮叮————

卡卡西手中的电话又响了，他盯着号码的主人，滑动屏幕接听，却打开扬声器，把手机直接扔在了床上，任由对面自顾自的说话。

“卡卡西，出来，我在你宿舍楼下。”熟悉的声音，温和的语调，听在卡卡西耳中，令他无法不发抖。咬着下唇，有复仇的快感，恨恨地想：过了这么久，你终于来找我了？我真以为你的血是冷的，原来你终于也有忍无可忍的时候！

可卡卡西却随手一按，通话结束，全然不领情。

宿舍外。

带土和卡卡西面对面的站着，僵持着。

“以后不要住校了，卡卡西，我接送你。”

带土朝卡卡西伸出了一只手。

你以为你说住校就可以一脚把我踢走，说不住校我就应该乖乖听话被你拽回来？你把我当什么了带土。

“对不起！我要住校！”

那天清晨，卡卡西出乎自己意料的对带土吼出了最严重的字眼。

“滚！”

听到卡卡西厌烦，让他滚。带土放下了伸出的悬在半空的手，冲着他微微一笑，目光温和邃密，带着卡卡西不愿深究的意味。

那天傍晚，带土发来一条短信，上面写着———

“你想住校就住校，好好照顾自己。”

卡卡西随手按了锁屏键，便把手机扔进了床角。

才刚刚分离几个小时，卡卡西发现，自己在想念。想念带土关心他时的温和的语调，低沉沙哑的声线是最好的催眠曲；想念带土的笑容，带着令人怦然心动的魅惑；想念带土临别时的目光，深沉到疼痛，仿佛，这一别便是永远。  
  
  


**第四章** **不归路**

次日。

木叶警署。

带人警官带着从资料库复印的厚厚一叠文件回到了他的办公室。

“宇智波带土，十二年前嗜血屠族的幸存者，现任地下组织‘晓’首领，旗木卡卡西的哥哥in law···宇智波斑，前任‘晓’首领，和其再娶夫人于两年前意外去世···”带人握着资料的手指僵硬了，妈妈已经不在了吗？带人讶然，他的亲弟弟卡卡西居然又变成自己亲哥哥的弟弟，原来妈妈当年改嫁的那个人是宇智波斑，难怪他们再也没跟自己联系过。突然想起宇智波斑，妈妈改嫁的人是带土的爷爷？那卡卡西从法律意义上来说，是自己的小叔叔？？什么乱七八糟的！太乱了。带土用力的绕着自己的脑袋。

等等！自己分明记得卡卡西说自己没有家人，是孤儿？没有家人？那在那天卡卡西发生了那么严重的事被捕后，又是谁保释了他？

带人！

带人一掌敲上了自己的额头，一向处事冷静又头脑精明的警署大队长现在是怎么了？卡卡西说什么自己就全数相信了？

既然带土是卡卡西的哥哥，那为什么他又要放任弟弟在外面打架斗殴氪药赌博打黑拳伤害自己呢？最后又以那么快的速度将他保释。

带人的眼神沉了下来，一直沉到谷底，沉到深渊。

他从裤子口袋里缓缓的掏出了卡卡西昨天在自己家落下的学生证，手指轻抚上证件上卡卡西照片的脸，动作轻柔且缓慢，眼神却突然阴鸷起来。

他们俩的关系，绝对不是兄弟那么简单！

——————————————————————

三天后。

这天放学后，卡卡西没有像往常一样去酒吧氪药鬼混。

他带上几个跟随他的小弟，坐在学校大门外巷子口里，等待着不长眼睛即将落网的无辜受害者。

卡卡西坐在一个不大不小的石头上，手里一本小黄书，身体靠在巷子口，双眼微闭，打着瞌睡。

“喂，银狐老大，有人要上钩了，你别睡了。”

“老大快醒醒，没你我们打不过的说！”另一个六根胡须的金发碧眼小弟使劲的摇晃着卡卡西。

啪嗒————

手里的小黄书跌落在地，卡卡西从那个日夜重复放映的，黑发紫衣少年的镜花水月中醒来。

梦醒后，世界依然，爱已不复。

沉默半响。

卡卡西歪了歪脑袋，稍微活动了一下一个姿势睡久酸麻了的骨头。

“就那几个？我一个人就够了。”

一眨眼的功夫。

几个背着书包的学生在黄昏落日的余辉下，被一个银色的闪光悉数放倒，搜刮一空。

跟在卡卡西身后的小弟在老大干完后，还不忘对已经倒在地上无力反抗的学生拳打脚踢。

“钱···钱都给你们了···”

“放过我们吧···”

被欺负的受害者知道那个银发少年是这群小混混的首领，他转过头来对着卡卡西哀求。

“求你了··大··大哥”

旁边的卡卡西不但没有喊停，又坐回了身后的石头上，他一手撑着头，似乎在欣赏享受着自己小弟揍这群‘好学生’的样子。

一阵狂殴乱打。

几个受害者被踢打的头破血流，有两个已经失血过多昏死过去。

长街那头的转角处。

一个低年级的小孩亲眼目睹这一切。

他默默的拨通了木叶警署的电话。

嘟嘟————嘟嘟————

一辆警车接到打架斗殴的报警电话后，飞速赶到现场。

石头上的卡卡西睁眼，他把手里的小黄书往地上一甩，对着趴在地上的几个受害者怒吼。

“是谁报的警？你们几个是不是活得不耐烦了。”

  * ··



冬日的夜晚总是来得格外早，天色才六点就全黑了。卡卡西警惕的望了一眼警车开来的方向，只有一辆？他朝着几个小弟下命令。

“你们几个往后巷那边跑，到底后分散，往不同的方向跑。”

看到警察来了后的几个死小孩脸上有掩饰不住的惊慌失措。

“那··那你呢老大？”

卡卡西摸了一把地上的血渍往脸上一涂。

笑，三分狡黠，七分沉稳，“我自有办法。”

直到目送自己的几个小弟离开了巷子口，卡卡西才直直的往地上一躺，等待警察的抓捕。那又怎样？自己可是未来可是要当警察的，他为什么要怕警察？

滴嘟————滴嘟————

救护车也急忙赶到现场。

是谁叫的救护车？难道自己真的做的过火了？地上那几个死小鬼要死了吗？

几秒钟的时间，卡卡西脑海里已经浮出无数的念头。他的手开始抖，自己在害怕吗？他没想过要杀人···没有···

卡卡西万念俱灰的躺在地上，所有人都看不到，他脸上没有笑，眼里没有温度。

——————————————————————

带人绝对没有想到，他会这么快又跟卡卡西见面。从他们相遇到重逢前后不过三天。而且地点竟是在他上班的地方，木叶警署里。

警署大厅。

带人急冲冲的走进大厅，他一眼就发现了墙边的卡卡西。

他双手带着手铐，异瞳却半张半眯的靠在椅子上打瞌睡。他的身上似乎没有伤口，脸上却被鲜血染红一片。卡卡西现在的样子，根本就是堕落的天使，美丽却又让人心碎。

“他又犯了什么事？”

“蓄意殴打致三人重伤，两人昏迷。”

“就他一个人？”

“他只承认他一人···”

这下事情可闹大了，如果那两个昏迷的孩子不醒来，就算是未成年的卡卡西，也避免不了入狱的惩罚。带人头上的血管暴起，他又急又气，揪起卡卡西的领子就往办公室里拖。

“带人警官生气了吗？我从没看过他发火。”

“听说那个白毛小鬼是带人的亲弟弟···”

“喂，真的吗？你不要乱说啊。”

众警员对带人警官的失态开始纷纷议论起来。

  * ··



被带人警官拖走好远，卡卡西仍能感觉到脊背上阵阵透骨深寒。

来不及反抗，卡卡西被带人粗暴地拉到自己办公室储物柜后阴暗的角落。

带人居高临下的俯视地上的卡卡西。

墙角那异色的如星光一样耀眼的眼眸，却在此刻回避他的目光，暗淡无神，遥远又冷淡。

“你也知道害怕？”

“我不是故意的，只是看不惯那群‘好学生’的模样。”

“不是故意？看不惯？”带人的怒气愈发被卡卡西的话火上浇油，“是不是要把人弄死了你才开心？”

卡卡西没有抬头，也没有回话。

“真不知道宇智波带土这个做哥哥的是怎么教弟弟的！”

卡卡西一怔，自己的事他已经调查清楚了？然而接下来，带人警官说的话，更让卡卡西来震惊。

“铁证如山，你该让我怎么帮你？”带人从裤子口袋里掏出了卡卡西的学生证，往桌上一扔，“我的弟弟，旗木卡卡西。”

“带人···哥哥？”

卡卡西终于清醒了，他缓缓的站起了身，向带人伸出了带着手铐的双手，七分震惊，三分不可思议。他试图去触摸带人的身体，以证明这不是梦境。

带人烦躁的扯着领带，望着眼前不同于三天前那个夜晚，冷漠妖冶会摄人心魄，自己完全不敢对视的异瞳。只见卡卡西把带着手铐的双手递到了自己面前。

“解开。”命令又吃定眼前带人警官，自己哥哥的语气。

什么？？

带人深深的吸了一口气，又重重的吐出来。三分无奈，七分愤怒。

他转身拿起桌上自己杯子里的一杯水，朝卡卡西的脸泼了下去。

“卡卡西，你给我清醒一点。我不是你那不教你明是非分善恶的带土哥哥。做错事就要接受罚，他不教你难道你在学校也没有学过吗？”

面无表情，卡卡西被这突如其来的液体泼的说不出话来，伸出来的双手还悬在半空。

“不解开是吗？我自己来。”

“你可以试试。”

“试又怎样？” 卡卡西说着便径自朝办公室门口走去。“敢泼我，还真以为你是我的谁？”

带人至今也不能忘记那段他最快乐的时光，他说他的弟弟卡卡西是上帝遗失的那个天堂里最可爱的小天使。他觉得他的眼睛非常好看，但是人们说那叫死鱼眼，白白的，翻翻的，死鱼一样的眼晴，但他高兴时会笑得像一双弯弯的月牙···

带人从来都是喜怒不予言表的人，但是此时此刻，他的愤怒一瞬间冲到了顶点，他从来没有想到小时候那个嘟着小嘴追着自己要自己陪他玩的卡卡西会变成如今这个样子。

“你是嫌被一杯水泼太少了吗？！卡卡西！”

说完带人便提着卡卡西的领子，像拎小猫一般的直接将卡卡西拖进洗手间，将水龙头开到最大，带人压着他的脖颈，把卡卡西的头按在水流下狂冲一气。

卡卡西被水冲的急促的喘息，他觉得快要无法呼吸。

“混蛋···呜···”骂人的声音断断续续。

“够了没？这么多够不够？”

“够···呜···”

“说的什么，听不清。”

卡卡西被水呛得喘不过气，心里将这恶魔般的男人骂了一千遍一万遍。

带人适可而止关了水阀。

卡卡西咳得满面通红“内轮带人！你！”

“以后不许直呼我的名字，你可以叫我带人警官，也可以叫我哥哥！”带人露出一丝微笑带了警告之意。

“混蛋！”卡卡西恨不得拿个什么东西敲晕这个拿水冲他，对他动用‘私刑’的带人警官的脑袋。

“还有，不许骂人，不许说脏话。”带人揉揉他的湿发，“哥哥现在开始教你好好做人！”

“切！”卡卡西别过脸，心里却有着被人关心了的喜悦填满的感觉，他觉得有些温暖，有些晃神。

别过去的下巴被硬扳了回来，发白唇被什么东西覆上了，被恨恨的咬了一下。

血从破裂的卡卡西的下唇里淌出，好看的颜色。

两人对视良久。

尴尬的气氛被办公室外面的声音打破。

“长···长官，卡卡西的哥哥···来保释他···”警员结结巴巴地汇报，今天的带人长官好可怕。满面笑容后面是令人不寒而栗的杀气。

哥哥？带土？带人的眼危险地眯起来，这个名字令他气不打一处来。带土你凭什么当人家哥哥，如果卡卡西在自己身边长大，他一定会待卡卡西如宝贝，宠他疼他教导他，绝对不会让他深夜流连娱乐场所，抽烟氪药酗酒打架，最不能原谅的是初遇他时的胡乱放电勾引人。

办公室外。

带土不顾阻拦，推开层层警员，径自推门走进了带人警官的办公室。

带土打量头发湿漉漉的卡卡西，眉峰慢慢聚起的“你的头发怎么了？”

“在这洗了个澡而已。”

“嘴唇怎么破了？”

“打架···”卡卡西别过头去。

带土抿紧了唇，不悦，他知道卡卡西在说谎的时候不敢看自己的眼睛，却说着低级的谎话来敷衍自己。

“带人警官，伤者所有的医药费都由我来承担。所以我现在要带他走了。”

“放任自己未满十八岁的弟弟在外面胡闹，带土先生真该好好检讨一下。”带人不客气的说词令其他警员倒吸一口凉气，这真是待人温文有礼的带人警官吗？

“不用带人警官费心，卡卡西是我弟弟，我这个合法监护人知道该如何管教他。”带土顿了顿，“说起来带人警官你也是我弟弟呢？”

“合法？你弟弟？”带人笑容冷淡，“也许改天我们可以坐下来讨论一下血亲与非血亲的合法性和法律意义上的血亲与非血亲的关系。”

“随时奉陪。”带土也僵硬的笑。

两个人面上笑，对视的眼里冒着火花，言语间机锋咄咄，剑拔弩张，火药味浓的好像马上要爆炸，气势上谁也不肯输了分毫。让旁边的人为他们捏把冷汗，除了当事人卡卡西。

他极不耐烦地扯着湿漉漉的银发“走了！”拉着带土走了两步，想想，不甘心，回过头，狠狠瞪带人一眼“混蛋带人警官！”

带人笑了，唇角弯成个漂亮的弧度。

他们之间看在带土眼里当真是是说不出的暧昧，说是眉来眼去也不为过。带土的脸当时就冷下来。

带土，怎么样？这次你恨不恨，气不气？卡卡西复仇得逞式的想。

可是自己却无法拒绝自己想要和他走的欲望，卡卡西真的很痛恨这样犹豫不决的自己，明明决定要离开他，当他出现在自己眼前时，手却不自觉的牵上了他，心里是一阵温暖，一阵欣喜。

——————————————————————  
木叶警署外。

卡卡西被很不客气的塞进了带土银光闪闪的车后座内。

带土说过，银色是卡卡西的颜色，他很喜欢。

车发动了，带土开始驾着车在马路上急驶狂飙。

通过后视镜，带土的余光无法从卡卡西湿漉漉的头发，和嘴唇上被咬破的吻痕上移开。他的情绪糟糕透顶，眼神阴鸷，面色发青，双唇紧抿。

后视镜里的卡卡西，嘴角有一抹若有若无的笑意，三分狡黠，七分得意，像极了一只狡猾的小银狐。

带土牙齿紧咬，恨不得咬死他咬掉他一块肉也好。

“哥哥，我以前都不知道原来你飙车这么厉害。”故意加重称谓发音，从那个称呼去折磨带土的神智。

不过你开这么快，就不怕翻车吗。

从什么时侯起，互相伤害成为他们间相处唯一的方式。

从什么时侯起，他们走到这么可悲的田地。

“内轮带人，是木叶警署队长，也是···”

“也是我亲哥哥对吧。”卡卡西嘲弄地说。

“你明知道他是有血缘关系的亲哥哥，你还勾引他？”

“那我勾引你这个和我没血缘关系的哥哥，又有什么好结果呢？”卡卡西说完便想要去拉车门的开关。

啾啾啾————

刺耳的声音。

是高速行驶的跑车急速刹车后，轮胎在路面上留下的声音。

后座上没有系安全带的卡卡西，脑袋直直的撞向了前方的座椅上。

带土双手紧紧的握着方向盘，冷冷的说，“从我的车上滚下去！”

“滚就滚！”卡卡西愤愤的揉着撞疼了的脑袋，“你别后悔，我的‘好哥哥！’”

带土讨厌他嘲弄了然的口气“卡卡西，你还没有成年，玩火是会自焚的。”

没成年？玩火自焚？自己不是早在两年前，带土你成年那天自焚过了吗？现在又来和自己说教？带土你凭什么？

“哼！十七和十八岁有什么区别？”卡卡西伸手去拉车门想要下车，车门却是紧锁。

这次是亲吻，说不定下次这个笨蛋卡卡西就被别人拖上了床还帮别人宽衣解扣。又或是为了故意气自己，主动献身投入别人怀抱。

“离那个带人远点！”是警告，带土忘不了带人看卡卡西的眼神，那个总是带着笑容的男人占有欲绝对不比自己差。

他是警察，是他抓我。

卡卡西脸别向窗外，没有说话。

“···”

“再让我发现你和那个带人警官在一起，我保证让你死的很难看，卡卡西。”

“还有，住校的事再没有商量的余地。”

“从明天开始，我亲自接送你！”

“···”

  * ··



一脚油门。

车又开始飞速行驶。

卡卡西僵直地坐在后坐里，双手紧握，异色的双瞳直直的望着窗外。

可恶！

自己居然连一句反驳的话也说不出来。

**第五章** **凤仙花之吧**

就这样，在带土亲自每日接送卡卡西，往返于雨隐城区和木叶城区之间上学放学后，某叛逆银发少年住校自由自在在外面鬼混的生活，总算有所消停。

木叶城区。

好不容易申请来的年假，带人站在码头边，他靠着护栏伸了个懒腰。

阳光，蓝天，白云，沙滩，大海。

真要命，什么都有，唯独心上的拼图缺了一块碎片。

已经有几个月没有再听到卡卡西的消息了，一如十二年前那场悄无声息的离别，一别就是十二年。

好不容易等来的重逢，却又在不久前失去了他的音信。

带人把手伸进了裤子口袋里，他又缓缓掏出了之前卡卡西落下，却被自己珍藏的那张学生证。望着证件上卡卡西的照片，带土有些心疼。照片上的卡卡西干瘪的抿着唇，似乎一脸不高兴，生活十有八九不如意的样子。

那又怎样？虽然一直在思念你，但是对自己来说，只要你过的开心，其他什么都不重要了。即使天塌下来，带人也会毫不犹豫的去顶着，一如十二年前的离别一样的坚强。

人在世上走一遭，难免遇上不顺心的事。

有缘或是无缘，都不要过于强求。

这世上很多人，也许比带人更阳光，更帅气，却不如他如此看淡世俗，不管发生了什么都能顶天立地，一笑而过。

——————————————————————

当天放学后。

木叶城区高校。

卡卡西打电话给带土说要和同学一起吃晚饭，会晚些回去，让他不要来接，他自己打车回去。

“不要太晚，明天还要上课。”带土的声音在电话里低低的。

那么早回去干什么？反正你也不会陪我。

电话砰然挂上，全不领情。

几个月了，自己被带土管的严严实实，却从来不抽时间去陪自己。卡卡西被除了学习以外再无其他消遣的寂寞和空虚侵蚀了大脑，他今天就算要骗带土要忤逆他的意思，他也想要出去。

他好久都没再去酒吧碰过酒精，自己的几个小弟也表示非常想念银狐大哥。

卡卡西又从裤子口袋里掏出了一包红豆味的香烟，他走到巷子口无人的地方，抽出一根缓缓地点燃。

哼，谁说我要戒的？

一根香烟即将燃烧殆尽的时间。

巷子那头，几个穿着夸张异样的少年少女，朝这边的卡卡西大喊，他们兴冲冲的跑了过来。

喊得最大声的是那个脸上六根胡须金发碧眼的男孩子。

“银狐大哥，银狐大哥！我好想你的说！！”

樱花粉色的头发的少女也不甘示弱。

“滚开，鸣人！光你一个人抱着大哥了？？”

鸣人和小樱为了在他们的‘银狐’大哥，卡卡西面前争宠，扭打在一起，抱成一团。

剩下的另一个少年只在一旁默默的看戏并拍手叫好。（对不起不能让佐助出场，不然关系太乱了。）

“好了好了。”卡卡西抬起两根手指示意小弟们打闹到此为止，“今晚大哥请客带你们去酒吧high！”

“好！！”三个小孩异口同声的回答。

——————————————————————

木叶‘凤仙花’酒吧。

四个少年推开了那扇半遮半掩的门，透出来灯红酒绿扑朔迷离的光。酒吧里到处飘荡着香烟和酒水的味道，掺杂着嘈杂的嬉笑声和金属器乐的弹奏声。

卡卡西不紧不慢的带着三个小弟走到了吧台前，四指比划着。

“四个人。”

“请问有证件证明你们成年吗？”吧台小哥望着眼前四个脸上未脱稚气的少年少女，微微一笑。

卡卡西从校服内衬里缓缓的掏出一把黑色的手枪，这是他从带土卧室的床头柜里偷出来的。他把手枪甩在了吧台的玻璃台上，眼睛不抬，单手托腮，一动不动的盯着眼前被吓到的冷汗直流的吧台小哥。

“现在我们成年了吗？”

“成···成年，帅哥想要喝什么···”

“银狐大哥，让他把最好最烈的酒拿出来的说！”鸣人又抱着卡卡西撒娇。

四个小孩找了一个角落的位置，围在一起坐了下来。

噗————噗————

鸣人接二连三打开了所有的酒瓶，递给其他人一人一瓶。

“为了庆祝银狐大哥回归，干杯！”

“干杯！”

四个小孩举起各自的一大瓶连名字都不认识的酒，就咕噜咕噜的往胃里灌。

卡卡西望着开心喝酒的小弟们，听着嘈杂刺耳的音乐声，他默默的解锁了手机，拨通了报警电话。

‘此中有真意，欲辨已忘君。’

  * ··



酒吧外，已过午夜，夜色深沉。

带人和同事加完晚班约好一起去酒吧消遣，酒吧的名字叫“凤仙花”。

带人带着同事有说有笑的一起走到了吧台前，他抬着下巴对吧台小妹挑眉。

“老样子，一杯特饮。”

还没等自己吧台小妹过来招待他们，就接到警署电话，说接到报警，在‘凤仙花’酒吧，有人持枪抢劫。

带人巡视打量了一圈周围的环境，貌似并无异样，难道是小孩子的恶作剧。

“什么情况？接到报警，有人在这里持枪抢劫？”

另一头在招呼另外一位客人的吧台小哥，看到带人警官顿时好像看到救世主一般，他急冲冲的跑过去紧紧的握住了有些疑惑的带人的手。

“带人警官！！那边几个小孩持枪要挟，喝霸王酒。你快把他们抓起来！”

什么？小孩持枪？喝霸王酒？真要命，现在的小孩真是越来越缺管教，越来越猖狂了！

“是你报的警吗？”

“？”

待吧台小哥带着带人警官来到了卡卡西所在靠角落的包间里，四个小孩已经喝的稀里糊涂，东倒西歪。

那个银发的少年靠在了沙发上，耷拉在头上柔软的银发遮挡了眼睛，衬衫的扣子只扣了中间一颗，一把黑色的手枪在披着的校服内衬里若隐若现，半敞的胸膛半露的肚脐散发着一种说不出的魅惑。他一手握着一瓶喝了一半的酒，一手慵懒地夹着漂着红豆香的香烟，一口也没抽，只是仰着头打着瞌睡，似乎是睡着了，连烟火已经烧到了过滤嘴都浑然不觉。

即使在最暗淡的灯光下，即使他什么也没说什么也没做，只是靠着沙发静静地坐着，就已经把带人的目光吸引的挪不开来。

带人盯着卡卡西发呆，他原地愣了不知道多久，直到他的同事用力的推了他才反应过来。

该死的，又要加班了。

卡卡西这个死小孩！

带人胸中的怒火瞬间燃烧到顶点。他捏紧了拳，快速的朝卡卡西走了过去，伸手拔出了他校服里的手枪，又拎起了他的领子。

砰————

卡卡西的拳头又快又狠，还没等带人反应过来，就已经砸中了他的侧脸，他的脸被打的歪向了一边，嘴角一丝鲜血流了出来，带着腥咸的味道。

带人的身后的同事全都惊呆拉长下巴怔在原地，这个银发小鬼打了带人警官，这个死小鬼袭警了！！所有人都在原地等待，等待带人警官的回击。

可带人却没有要还手的迹象，他缓缓地回过头来，对着卡卡西压低了声线，漆黑如夜的眼眸里闪着令人心惊的气魄。

“枪谁给你的？”

卡卡西奋力抬起瘫软的脖颈，扬起尖尖的下巴，眯起眼斜睨着围着他们的人，他有些看不清他们的脸。还有一个人，拎着自己的领口，在和自己说着些什么听不清的话语。

自己喝多了，一定是。

那又怎样，这是自己的自由。

卡卡西的眼神三分迷离，三分悲伤，剩下的全是空白和荒芜。

他蒙着水雾的异瞳看上去像极了在无声的哭泣。

带人终于看清读懂了卡卡西的眼睛。

他深深的吸了口气，他听到自己心里的声音。不，不要带他回警署。他不要，不想，不愿意抓现在看起来这样悲伤难过又孤独的卡卡西。

这只是几个小孩的恶作剧！

“你们送这三个小孩回家。”带人指了指醉倒在沙发上三个卡卡西的小弟，又指了指自己手里的这个，“我带他回去。”

“那持枪喝酒的事···？”下属询问长官的意见。

“就当作没看见。”

“···”

一向恪尽职守，秉公执法的带人警官这是怎么了···众警员面面相觑，无奈却只能听从长官指挥。

——————————————————————

一路上，卡卡西的手机响个不停，都是来自一人的号码————宇智波带土。

刚想关机，带人出于好奇随手翻了翻卡卡西手机的通话记录。

警匪电话，时间八点五十九分···

**这家伙，是他自己报的警？**

**卡卡西你想见我所以故意报的警？**

**卡卡西你下定了赌注今晚出警的会是我？**

电话铃声顿时又烦人的响起，带人没有犹豫，他长按下了那个关机键。

  * ··



木叶城区带人的单身公寓内。

带人背着醉酒的卡卡西迅速走到了床边。

卡卡西却伏在带人肩上不肯下来，他迷迷糊糊，胡言乱语，说着些让人听不懂的酒话。乱动不安分的齿龈，啃咬着下面还背着自己的带人的脖颈。啃咬过后又变成胡乱的舔舐，温热的液体，呼出的热气，全部像春天里的催情剂，一针一针刺进了带人的肉体，令他以为傲的理智瞬间沸腾到底点，山崩地裂海啸般的情欲呼啸着席卷过境。

物理上的距离贴合，带人皱起眉。

卡卡西，你···

我···

不要再诱惑我了···

我已经···

没法···

控制我自己了···

带人把卡卡西轻柔的放在了床边，从上到下，热切激吻。

自己太不像话了，亲弟弟，醉酒，乘人之危···

所有不像样的字眼一时间浮在了带人的脑海中。

  * ··



夜色下，他还是进入了他。

卡卡西皱紧眉，咬得下唇失去血色，倔强地强忍着被撕裂的剧痛。带人突然惊觉，他还只是个未成年的孩子。错以至此，无法捥回，体内乱窜的欲望足以逼人至死，他放纵自己的身体与灵魂，加入这场推进与结合。

高朝来临时，卡卡西却哭了，晶莹的泪无声无息地滑下来。

“带土···”

喘息之机，他低吟出他的名字，清亮刺耳，就像一把尖刀，插进了带人心里最脆弱的地方。

眼泪，让他看上去脆弱无助，也让带人被彻底震撼了。

“你喜欢他。”带人证实了那个令他心痛的结论。

而自己，是被嘲弄的那个。

既然喜欢他，为什么在酒吧要拨通警匪电话好让自己来找他。

是因为带土是自己的哥哥，自己长得像他吗？

听到在自己身下的卡卡西醉梦中喊出别人的名字，仿佛进入他身体的不是自己，而是他年少时就一直爱慕的那个人。带人无法控制内心发疯似的摇晃着卡卡西的左右摆动的脑袋，“睁大眼睛看清楚，我是谁！”

酒精效果褪去后的卡卡西缓缓睁开了紧闭的双眼，看到压在自己身上驰骋的带人，他开始全身止不住的颤抖抽泣。明知道身上的人是谁，明知道前方是万丈悬崖，卡卡西依然选择纵身跃下，粉身碎骨。他伸手勾住了带人的脖子，主动献上了颤抖的唇。

“带···带土”

“···”

原来带人只是一个在卡卡西空虚寂寞，受到伤害时寻来的替代品。

原来带人是别人的影子。

原来带人只是卡卡西报复带土的工具。

最后一点点残存的自尊顷刻灰飞烟灭。

好残忍好无辜的刽子手。

带人愈发的心痛，愈发的难过，他那令人心惊的占有欲促使他不顾身下人的流泪和哀求，愈撞愈用力，愈进愈深入。他报复式的弄痛他，没有人会想到在外阳光灿烂的带人警官在床上却是另一番风景。

那个颠狂迷乱的夜，带人像个初尝情欲的少年，一次又一次不知节制，又像个发情的猛兽，需索无度。带人这辈子从没这么荒唐过，但是看到这样诱惑又迷乱柔软又勾人的卡卡西，他就兴奋又心痛的停不下来。

——————————————————————

翌日。

带人将胡乱散落在房间各个里自己和卡卡西衣服，还有被血和体液弄脏了的床单拾起，一并投入了洗衣机。

桌上放着卡卡西的手机，带人瞄了一眼。

关机一夜，一定有人急疯了发狂的到处找他吧，带人心里酸酸的想。卧室里，卡卡西熟睡着，银色纤细的睫毛还有令他痴迷不已热血沸腾的那双会勾人的唇，睡着的他怎么看都只是个孩子。自己昨晚真的犯下大错了，深感愧疚自责的带人缓缓走到床边，轻抚过他额头的银发，低下头吻了他的额头。

“对不起···”

可是，只要想到卡卡西会在那样的夜，以那样的姿态去勾引别的男人，他胸中就好像有什么东西马上炸开，想杀人，想把碰他的人都切成碎片！

“带土···”卡卡西眉毛微微皱起，含含糊糊。

但是任凭卡卡西喊得再含糊，一整晚流泪时反反复复念着的名字，带人就算再刻意不去听清楚，那两个字还是像两把尖锐的刀，刀锋凌厉，瞬间刺入他最软最脆弱的地方。

带人又望了一眼桌上的关了一夜的手机。

也许送卡卡西回去他身边，才是对的，才是好的。

开机后，信息不断涌来，全部都来自于一个人————宇智波带土。

信息提醒三连音，叮叮咚咚的响个不停。

‘你在哪里！’

‘我劝你立刻回家！’

‘不要告诉我你今晚想在外面过夜？’

‘骗我会有什么下场你应该清楚！’

‘你现在回来我考虑原谅你！’

‘你现在在哪，我去接你！’

‘让我抓到你又在外面鬼混我保证你死得很难看！’

‘卡卡西，你居然敢关机！！’

  * ··



烦人的短信音把卡卡西吵醒了，他起身下床，身上套了一件带人的衣服，松松垮垮，衣服下什么也没穿，修长的腿踱到带人面前，停下，定住。

手机从带人手中飞走。

“为什么要偷看别人隐私？”

带人嘴里发苦，心上某个地方也跟着抽搐起来，一阵一阵。

“我···”吞吞吐吐，一个字也吐不出来。

几百条短信，卡卡西眼里一闪而过深沉的悲伤。

看都没看，手机瞬间锁屏被扔回桌上。

带人怔怔地站在原地，活似一尊雕像。还是说点什么吧，快要绷不住了···

“卡卡西，那个···你···要不然我送你回学校？”

“身体不舒服，你帮我请假吧。”

身体不舒服吗··好吧。带人拾起卡卡西的手机，翻了翻联系人列表，找到了他的班主任，正准备拨打。

叮叮叮————

电话铃声响了。

卡卡西看都没看，便飞快把手机从带人手里抢了过来。

看到来电人的号码，他本来就苍白的脸渐渐褪去血色，白的近乎透明，白到带人以为下一秒他会晕倒。能让卡卡西有这种反应的，除了他，没有别人。

卡卡西接起电话，没有说话。

“我在楼下！”熟悉的声音在耳边响起。

不加任何思索，没有犹豫半秒，卡卡西收起手机就要开门离开。

手腕却被一个力量拖住，“你要穿成这样下去？”

此时此刻的卡卡西，身上就套了一件带人的短袖，松松垮垮的刚好遮住下半身，可衣服下面什么也没穿。身上红的紫的昨晚放纵过度留下的痕迹不着边际的在卡卡西身上印的到处都是。

带人从衣柜里翻出了一条四角短裤，“穿裤子！”

“谢谢···”你昨晚能陪我。

“？”

卡卡西跟自己道谢？他为什么和要自己道谢。带人呆在原地，抓着头发想不清原因。

递裤子的手还悬在空中，那边卡卡西已经开门离开了。

——————————————————————

带人公寓楼下。

卡卡西拉开了车门，自觉走进了带土车后座坐下。

车发动，开始狂飙。

从后视镜看到卡卡西身上别人的衣服，和脖子上青青紫紫的吻痕。

带土手紧紧的握着方向盘，没有说话。沉默，犹如暴风雨来临前的宁静。

车在高速公路上飞驰着。

啾啾啾————

一阵急刹车。

车在雨隐城区外的海边停下，带土已经再也按耐不住想要惩罚他的冲动，他已经没有耐心等到漫漫回家路程的遥远。

天空中开始下起了暴雨，电闪雷鸣，一如带土此刻的心情。

带土暴力的踹开车门，不顾天空中大雨倾盆般的暴风雨，他扯掉手套甩到地上，狠狠打开后座的门，不等卡卡西反应，连带瞬间被暴雨淋湿了的身体挤进了车后座内。

撕开，撕碎卡卡西身上属于别的男人的衣服。

吻痕，像是在示威一般嘲笑着他。

这个大胆的卡卡西，衣服下居然什么也没穿，带土掀开了那本来就很松垮的衣服，连最私密的地方也布满了红亮的吻痕，可想而知带人和卡卡西昨晚都干了些什么。

可恶！敢动他宇智波带土的禁肉！他绝对不会放过他，内轮带人，就算是卡卡西的亲哥哥也不能幸免。

带土目露凶光的样子令卡卡西也不禁有点害怕，他情不自禁退缩了一下，后座狭小的空间没有太多的余地，带土的咄咄逼人已经令他退无可退。

“别···”受不了带土眼中赤裸裸的凶狠和晴欲，卡卡西手按上那边车门，他想要开门逃跑。

带土开始笑了，温柔得令人心碎，“逃去哪里？！”

用皮带反绑住卡卡西的手，用安全带缠绕住卡卡西的脖颈，口唇，齿间。任凭卡卡西怎么挣扎都不松懈半毫，怎么哭喊哀求都发不出声音。卡卡西也累了，带人昨晚已经耗尽他全部体力，他停止挣扎，大口大口吸着气，异色的双眸半张半闭着，眼里挂着一夜不眠的血丝，失去血色而显得愈发苍白的唇微打开，是妥协是抗拒也是无言的诱惑。

粗暴地分开卡卡西的双褪，将手指探入卡卡西因一夜的沉沦放纵而红肿的密处。别的男人进来过，这个想法令他想撕碎的不止是衣服还有卡卡西的身体。

“你想死吗！卡卡西！”带土朝着身下的人怒吼。

“···”

没有任何戏前或是其它，带土使尽全力直接长驱直入，任卡卡西在他身下喘息、颤抖、哀求。

将卡卡西的腿环在自己腰身上，让结合更加紧密。

“说！是你勾引他还是他勾引你？！”带土放声怒吼。

“···”

“看着我，”带土揪住了卡卡西前额的银发，“看着我的眼睛。”

卡卡西仰着头，那双婉若星辰的异瞳被迫对上带土愤怒的异瞳，燃烧，有种被灼伤的痛感。

“卡卡西，你只能看我，你只可以看我！”

狭小的后座弥漫着迷乱诱人的气息，除了低沉的喘息声和间断的抽泣声，就是肉体间最隐晦最令人兴奋的撞击声。

他故意的，故意弄痛卡卡西，看着卡卡西哭，他一面心如刀割一面享受报复的快乐————天下间最苦的快乐。

内轮带人，我一定会让你付出代价。

  
  


**第六章** **夜夜笙歌**

翌日。

木叶警署。

晨，连树上的鸟儿都没醒。

带人早早的收拾好就开车往警署的方向开。

内轮带人，木叶警署大队长，被控身为公职警务人员，不秉公执法，还强迫和未成年发生关系。不知是谁将昨晚的事捅到上面，带人因操守问题被停职。

警署内众警员议论纷纷，啼笑皆非。

“没想到外面阳光灿烂气质非凡的带人警官，内里却是个披着羊皮的狼···”

“果然长相在犯罪时有优势···”

“长的帅气的变态还是变态。”

“没想到他还有这种嗜好···”

“听说那个对象是他亲弟弟。”

“你们这些白眼狼！带人警官平时对你们不好吗？在人家背后闲言闲语？？”

  * ··



众警员分成两部分，一部分表示带人警官罪有应得，一部分表示其中必有隐情，还请总部明察秋毫。

带人刚走进大厅，一条醒目的公告在巨大的警署大厅显示屏上来回放映着。

————内轮带人，身为公职警务人员，却强迫和未成年发生关系。

窗外一抹人影渐渐淡去，内轮带人，这就是你碰他的后果。

接下来放映的是酒吧摄像头内录制下来的，卡卡西被带人警官扛走的画面。

铁证如山，所有人都惊讶的望向带人的方向面面相觑。

警署总部部长千手纲手缓缓地朝带人走去，她不敢相信这是阳光内敛的带人会做出来的事，她一手搭上了他的肩，“这是真的吗？”

一抹阳光般耀眼的笑容展现在纲手眼前，“是呢，嗯，第一次总得纪念纪念嘛，这下有了，嗯，值得收藏。”口气轻松得像是在谈论别人的事。

这个英俊阳光的内轮带人在发生这种事被曝光后居然还能笑的出来！

“好了好了，既然给我放长假，那我就先回家了！”

说着带人便并起两只手指，作了个再见的手势，便从警署大厅内消失不见。

留下所有人呆在原地，拉长了下巴，满脸黑线。

——————————————————————

木叶警署外。

踱出深巷，视线豁然开朗，带人望着蔚蓝的天和悠散的云，深深吸口气的“卡卡西，今天真是个好天气。”

雨隐城区宇智波大宅。

时针指向下午一点，带土终于开车带卡卡西回到家。

前来迎接的管家看到卡卡西少爷的步伐有些不稳，走路的姿势很奇怪，走两步便会皱起眉，好像身上什么部位被痛疼折磨着。

带土小心翼翼的在后面跟着，生怕前面的人会摔倒晕倒。

卡卡西悄悄回房，拉上了窗帘的房间黑漆漆的一片一如夜晚。他灯也不开，想着自己在车后座被折磨了一天一夜，他全身像散了架一般，倒在床上。

带土那个混蛋！

心里骂着，又起身挣扎着进了浴室。

半晌，门被推开，带土打开灯。

看着刚从浴室里出来，一天一夜未进食未饮水又体力透支的卡卡西，带土温柔的问道，“饿吗？”

卡卡西洗完澡就看到带土站在他房里，他无力的推着他，带土也配合着他，一直被推着靠到了墙边。

“不用你管！”简短的几个字，再无其他。

带土冷笑一声。

是谁错在先，卡卡西。你怎么好意思再和我发脾气，闹别扭？

带土靠着墙壁，望了一眼虚弱无力的卡卡西，“身体很不舒服吧？下午学校不用去了，我给你请假。”

卡卡西快步踱到书桌前准备收拾书包，撕裂的疼痛使他倒吸了一口气。

“身体舒服的很！我要去学校。”嘴巴硬的小孩。

带土突然笑了起来，“学校？我看你这周还是别想再去了！”

房门被上了锁，卡卡西被拎着领子狠狠的甩到了床上。

——————————————————————

一周后。

木叶城区高校。

带土终于答应卡卡西回学校上课的要求。他不顾身体的疼痛，拖着沉重的书包在教学楼旋转梯上飞奔。

他要迟到了。

砰————

教室门口，因飞速的奔跑，卡卡西撞上了教室门框。惊动了讲台上滔滔不绝讲课的老师和台下奋笔疾书的学生。毕竟是城区最好的高校，只有品学兼优或是达官贵族，家庭背景硬，资产雄厚的好学生才能进来。

卡卡西也不例外，他只是其中的一个。

“又迟到了呢，卡卡西。”台上的水门老师冲他微微一笑。

“送···送老奶奶过马路。”卡卡西喘着气饶着头开始编起了不着边际的借口。

台下学生便开始悉悉索索的偷语起来。

“那个卡卡西怎么老是迟到旷课？”

“老师还包庇他。”

“按规定迟到三次以上应该召见家长才对！”

“从没见过他家长，我听说卡卡西是孤儿···”

“切！卡卡西聪明帅气又任性，我看你们是嫉妒心作祟！”

  * ··



天才卡卡西，爱迟到，不爱学习成绩却名列前茅，吸引的仇恨并不亚于他那帅气的外表。即使是在学校高傲冷漠的卡卡西，在班上总归有人站在他那边，为他辩护说辞。

“好了好了，大家安静，继续上课了。”

卡卡西回到靠窗户自己的座位旁，疼痛的下身令他差一点没叫出声。

台上水门老师自顾自的讲着，位子上的卡卡西一手撑着头，他完全听不进。与其说他在打瞌睡，不如说他在想什么事情想的出神。

和带人在房间内沉沦放纵的画面，被带土在房间往死里折磨的画面，一幕幕在脑海里放映，挥之不去。

自己到底是怎么了？

几节课下来。

卡卡西烦躁的抓着脑袋，连放学钟声响了都浑然不觉。

——————————————————————

教室外。

三个低年级的小孩快步冲向了他们的大哥卡卡西所在班级的教室门口。

“银狐大哥！银狐大哥！”六根胡须金发碧眼的小孩朝卡卡西边喊边招手。

粉色头发的女孩噌的一下冲进卡卡西的教师，双手扑在卡卡西的课桌上，“大哥，酒吧那天我们都喝醉了，后来发生了什么？”

“听说我们那晚是被警察送回去的？”佐井也很疑惑。

“对啊，大哥你最近怎么都没来学校？”

“你脖子怎么了？”鸣人伸手就要摸卡卡西脖子上的那充血的吻痕。

啪————

卡卡西轻松接住了乱摸的小手。

整整一周的折磨，卡卡西的声音显得有些无力和沙哑，“没事。”

“那我们今晚还去酒吧high吗？”鸣人从上到下一根筋不知死活的问。

卡卡西这个做大哥的觉得有些尴尬又威严尽失的开口，“对不起···身体不舒服，改天吧。”说完便收拾好书包离开了位置。

“哪里不舒服？”金发小孩不依不饶，说完便黏在卡卡西身上不愿下来。

“好吧好吧，告诉你”卡卡西指了指自己的脑袋，“被你吵得不舒服。”

甩开了黏人的小弟们，卡卡西匆匆离开了教室。

——————————————————————

木叶城区高校外。

卡卡西一脸不舒服的靠在学校门口的公交站台边，这是带土接送自己放学约好的地方。

一辆公交车停靠在了站台。

卡卡西无意瞄到了车上的小屏幕正放映着头条新闻。

————内轮带人，木叶警署大队长，被控身为公职警务人员，不秉公执法，还强迫和未成年发生关系，现已被停职留观待查。

卡卡西瞪着公交车上的屏幕，心里突然一紧，带人出事了，因为自己。

一周的时间，这样的新闻居然这么快就在电视台放映，卡卡西心知肚明是谁动的手脚。那带人已经被停职一周了吗？

带土的车还没有来。

卡卡西迅速掏出手机，翻找着手机里的联系人。

糟糕！自己好像没留他的电话。

原地犹豫了一瞬，卡卡西收回手机朝带人的单身公寓方向跑去。

  * ··



带人的单身公寓外。

楼梯间。

带人开车回家，刚停好车要转身上楼，没看脚底下的他，一脚踩在了坐在楼梯上的卡卡西的腿上。

“你是闭着眼睛走路的吗？白痴内轮带人！”卡卡西指着带人的鼻子骂道。

卡卡西？

本来想要敲他一下以解心头之恨，手到了卡卡西头上只是揉乱卡卡西的银发，带人的嘴角止不住上扬，对卡卡西他凶不起来呢。

“你，来找我？什么事？”带人说的一脸轻松。

卡卡西拉起了带人的手，“进去再说。”

不，不行！带土在车站接不到自己肯定会来这里。

卡卡西又扯住了带人领口的领带，拉着他往公寓外走。带人伸手去阻止这个死小孩拉着自己领带既不雅观又荒唐的行为。

卡卡西却不放手。

近距离的拉扯，带人看到卡卡西脖子上新鲜的红红紫紫充血的吻痕，带人的心又是狠狠一跳。带人单手一用力，阻止了卡卡西拉着他前进的脚步。

“卡卡西，你要说什么，就在这里说吧。”带人轻松的说着，眼神却是要吃人的愤怒，他心痛的盯着卡卡西的脖颈处的吻痕。

卡卡西放开了抓着带人领带的手，原地思索了几秒，“你被停职了，是我害的。”

噗嗤————

带人却笑出声来，“你，来找我就是想说这个？”

笑，令带人看上去阳光又温暖。带人，还是以前那个带人，只是他漆黑如夜的眼眸里多了三分令人不寒而栗的光芒。

“对不起。”

“别道歉，卡卡西，与你没有关系，这是我自己的选择，只是有人刻意在背后诋毁而已。”

卡卡西有些无奈，“我和你去趟警署。”

“干什么？”

卡卡西径自走到了公寓地下停车场带人的车旁边，转头对着后面跟着的走的慢慢悠悠的带人命令道，“快开门！”

“你到底想干什么呢，卡卡西。”带人面带笑意，语调温暖柔和。

带人打开车门，卡卡西嗖的一下钻进副驾驶。

车发动，带人握着方向盘，驾着车在马路上高速行驶。

卡卡西望着窗外，凝神。他稍稍打开一点窗户，风便呼啸着吹了进来。

“你飙车技术也不错呢。”卡卡西缓缓的朝驾驶座位上带人的耳朵凑了过去，“带我围着木叶城区高速转两圈好吗？”

呼出的热气打在他毫无防备的耳郭。

驾驶座位上的带人如遭电击。

差一点没直接丢方向盘。

卡卡西，你这个勾人的小银狐！

让自己心甘情愿堕落，沉沦，死亡，不悔。

方向盘一个急转弯，因为惯性，卡卡西直直的往带人身上靠。

“不系安全带，扣三分。”带人嘴角上扬，“很久没飙车了，坐稳了，卡卡西。”

“混蛋带人！”卡卡西缩回副驾驶，拉起了安全带。

车在高速公路上飞驰。

叮叮叮————

卡卡西的手机突然响了，他咬着唇心一狠，静音键一按，手机停止了吵闹。

一系列的动作被带人尽收眼底。

“怎么？他的电话，不接吗？”

卡卡西望向窗外，没有回答。

离别，真的可以冲淡牵挂吗？酒精，真的可以镇痛吗？互相伤害，真的会是一辈子吗？还是，你我之间有缘无份是真，被卷去的只剩风尘。

当爱变成一种习惯，把它从心里拿走就会变成一种锥心，切肤之痛。

  * ··



黑色的小车在木叶城区高速上转了好几个圈，从黄昏到日落，从日落到月升。

副驾驶的卡卡西靠着车窗，眯着双眼，似乎是睡着了。

带人在路边缓缓地停下了车。

这家伙，居然在自己车上睡觉。带人无所适从的打量着睡着了的卡卡西，除了脖颈上的鲜红带血的痕迹，依然是那么白皙好看完美无缺。还是送他回去吧，毕竟带土现在是他的合法监护人。

他抽出卡卡西握在手里的手机，打开了地图，擅自点击了回家的导航。

“开始导航，目的地雨隐城区宇智波大宅···”

“你干什么？”副驾驶的卡卡西被导航声音吵醒， “我有说我要回去了？”

带人装作没听见，他紧握着方向盘的手并没有犹豫他将要行驶的方向。

卡卡西见带人没反应，便伸手去抢方向盘。

啾啾啾————

一个急刹车，小车在路面上滑了好远，在路边的草丛里停下了。

怒气不打一处来，“卡卡西，你不要命了？”

“混蛋，去警署！”卡卡西吃定带人一般的命令道。

带人被卡卡西不要的命乱扯方向盘，又被这张口就骂嚣张的语气，气的血管暴起头顶冒烟，他对着卡卡西怒吼，“下车！”

卡卡西被这突如其来耳边巨大的声响吓得身体一震，这是他第一次听见带人发火。其恐怖程度原来与带土不相上下，不差分毫。

见卡卡西没反应，“不下车？”

带人打开自己的车门，又从车头绕到了另一头，拉开卡卡西的车门就把他往下拉。

  * ··



天色渐暗。

两人僵持着，一个要把人往下拉，一个使劲往里面躲。

“别···别把我一个人丢在这里。”卡卡西委屈的几乎要哭出来，他根本不知道自己到底做错什么把带人激怒。

带人的心开始疼，他松开了拽着卡卡西的手，深深叹了口气。

“以后不许再乱动方向盘，拿自己的生命开玩笑，还有，说话要说请，长辈要用敬语，被帮助了要说谢谢，做错事要道歉。懂了吗？”

卡卡西点点头，“对不起。”

带土这才回到车上，关掉了去宇智波宅的导航，车又发动了。

——————————————————————

入夜。

木叶警署总部。

卡卡西牵着着带人的手走进了警署总部部长千手纲手的办公室。

“什么？！”纲手部长一口老茶从口中喷出。

“对，发生关系我是自愿的。”

“那···那你们的关系···”

“带人现在是我男朋友。”

又是一口老茶，不过这次是从带人口中喷出。

男朋友，这三个字令带人愣了，这三个字从卡卡西口中说出，三分疑惑，七分惊喜。此时此刻的带人已经蒙了，至于纲手部长和卡卡西之后说了什么，他完全没听到。

纲手部长梳理了一下情绪，整理了一下思路，清了清嗓子，“咳咳，既然当事人为你澄清，那内轮带人大队长，现在开始，你复职了，明天回来上班。”

“卡卡西，你···”

卡卡西他为什么要这么说，是出于对自己的愧疚吗？事情明明不是他做的，却想着要弥补。明明是自己亲弟弟，却不伦的想要去做他男朋友这件事，他想都不敢想。卡卡西总能出人意料，带人觉得越来越不了解他，完全不按常理出牌，任性的孩子。

  * ··



木叶总部警署外。

带人直直的盯着卡卡西，表情严肃认真，却又像在生气，“卡卡西，刚刚你在部长办公室乱说些什么？”

“就是我说的那些，” 卡卡西面无表情“我是认真的。”

“你说什···”话刚落音，带人的嘴就被封上了。

一个令人窒息的吻。

带人双眼瞪着眼前双眼紧闭的卡卡西，他无由来的愈发心痛，他有些不舍的终止了这个吻。

“我送你回去。”

卡卡西却哭了，“我不回家，不要送我回去···求你了···”

“不要这样，卡卡西。”

语毕，带人把卡卡西送进了自己车里，开启了导航。

车缓缓地启动了。

带人要赶他走。

带人要把他送回带土身边。

卡卡西放弃了抵抗，他低垂下双手，落寞的盯着窗外渐行渐远的风景。

这两个人。

他永远也读不懂···

带土的爱与罚，是毁灭卡卡西世界的强势。

带人的温与情，是卡卡西带着重生的脆弱。

——————————————————————

深夜。

宇智波大宅。

车停在了大宅门口，卡卡西举步艰难的下了车。

也许一路走得太寂冷，太荒凉，大厅里明黄温暖的灯光反倒给人一种眩晕迷离感。卡卡西面无表情地踏进客厅，与带土擦肩而过，仿佛遇上个陌生人。

手腕被带土拉住。

暖色调为带土的眼染上一丝丝暖意“你为什么要说谎救他？”声音仍冷。

“为什么说我说谎？”也许是真的呢？

“你是自愿的？我不信。”言语间流露出带土满满的自信。

“别对自己太有信心。”卡卡西反驳。

“他现在还成了你男朋友？”

“难道你是我男朋友？”卡卡西反问。

带土不语。

“你为什么要害他？”卡卡西又问。

带土的眼眯成危险的半月状“把手伸向别人的东西是要受到惩罚的。怎么，你心疼？”

“是的，我心疼！”让我心疼的是你的态度。

带土抿紧了唇，眼中闪过怒火，扬手。

一掌重重的落在了卡卡西脸上，“我说过什么你全忘在脑后了吗？卡卡西，我说过你敢再和那个带人纠缠在一起，我保证让你死的很难看。”

卡卡西咬唇不语，眼中又矛盾又疼痛。

“看来上周给你的惩罚太轻，轻得你这么快就忘记痛，这么快就再犯。”带土扯开自己的领带，解开衫衣袖口上的扣子。

默默地看着爆发边缘的带土，卡卡西全身颤抖的一步一步的往后退。

不是的，带土你在我心里，可你永远也不会承认。你不知道，你不懂，我喜欢爱你，从年少无知的憧憬，到青葱岁月的爱慕，带土，没人可以取代你，我总是惹你生气，总是让你着急，这样我才会得你施舍一眼。我不确定自己将来会不会爱上别人，但我最初爱慕的是你，永远也无法忘记的也是你。

带土少爷发怒打了卡卡西少爷！

管家知趣从客厅退了出去。斑老爷和夫人去世后，这种冰冷对峙的画面经常出现，最近越来越频繁，一次比一次严重，他们俩有时会像要吃人似的瞪着对方，更多的是弱势方的卡卡西少爷被欺负。带土少爷将他锁进房间，里面总是时不时传来抽打声，哭泣声，呻吟声。后来卡卡西少爷终于从房间被放了出来，再然后，就是今天这般风景。这段时间里的卡卡西少爷面色苍白如纸，让人心痛的绝望，任谁都忍不住怜惜的多看两眼，偏偏带土少爷最讨厌别人看卡卡西少爷。

下人们私底下纷纷议论带土少爷和卡卡西少爷之间，那不寻常微妙的关系。可谁也不敢在带土少爷面前露出一丝异样的神情，他们还不想英年早逝。说者与听者皆噤若寒蝉。

带土，不苟言笑的黑道首领，不择手段血腥强硬的王者。卡卡西和他之间的关系形成一个恶性循环，他们，像是上辈子的宿敌咒怨，注定了今生今世纠缠致死，又像一个打死了的结，解不开理还乱。

——————————————————————

房间内。

带土的舌深入卡卡西口中，翻搅纠缠，吸吮着卡卡西的甘甜，榨干他每一寸空气。

吻，掠夺。

来不及吞咽的唾液在卡卡西唇角形成一道诱惑的银丝。头脑昏昏沉沉的，一半因为吻，一半因为带土探入他衣下摆的手。带土，用属于自己的方式惩罚折磨卡卡西。

卡卡西不甘心，为什么每次都被他征服，明明这次错不在自己，却还要接受惩罚。

一想到带土说他们之间是兄弟，是亲情。一想到未来以后他将会和别人在一起，用吻着自己的的嘴去吻别人，恨，不能停止。

狠狠咬下去，咬住带土的舌头。带土还是不肯放开他，直到两个人满口血的腥甜。

裤子被撕开，最脆弱的地方被带土恶意握住，痛！卡卡西光洁的额上布满汗珠。

“不要做我哥哥！你不是我哥哥！”

身体被用力贯穿的那一秒，卡卡西失声痛喊，声音并不大，却足以撕心裂肺。

他与他的相处方式也许只能是这样了。

终有一天，他们的感情会走上一向不归路，由一场最初心动的理由变成二人彻头彻尾的悲剧，他与他，都是凶手！

“带土！我恨你！恨你···”

“···”

“我要去找带人···”

“你再说一遍？！”

带土抽出绑住卡卡西手腕的皮带，对半折起，又一下一下发狠又心痛的对着卡卡西的后背往死里抽，抽出一条一条的血痕。

“我要当警察···”

“我再也不想见到你···”

“带土我恨你···”

疲惫至极的卡卡西在带土怀中沉沉睡去。

带土抚着他伤痕累累的后背，一反冰凉与无情，只剩无尽的悲伤“卡卡西，你是那待飞的幼鸟，羽翼丰满的那一刻，总是要走的。将来你会成家立业，找一个爱你的女孩，过上正常人的生活，所以，以后会和你在一起的那个人绝对不会是我或带人。把你送进最好的学校，只希望你能好好学习，你头脑聪明外表出众，将来一定会出人头地，我一直相信你，不会像我一样混迹黑道挣扎穿梭于人间与地狱。我实在想不出更好的办法去帮你，我只想把最好的给你，我很自私，如果不能让你爱一辈子只有让你恨一辈子了。”

卡卡西，真的好爱你···

所以，你，恨我吧，卡卡西···

带土的无情，正是他的多情，情到浓时情转薄，卡卡西，你不懂他的心。

这个世界上从来没有无缘无故的恨。

带土，你也从来都不明白卡卡西的感情。

卡卡西内心日夜倍受煎熬着，无论多少次想要放弃，但是身体，内心还是会告诉自己不可能。

**第七章** **成人礼**

三天后。

九月十五日。

今天是卡卡西十八岁生日。

宇智波大宅带土房间内。

带土推开门回到房间。拉上的窗帘，透不过一丝阳光，分不清昼夜的房间里，折磨卡卡西的凶器被带土丢在地上乱扔一气，身心疲惫伤痕累累的卡卡西蜷缩在床的一角。

黑暗中，半睁半闭着的异瞳，眼底闪烁着水光。

卡卡西瘪着干燥开裂发白的双唇，他觉得有点口渴。

带土的手轻轻的落在卡卡西好看的侧脸上抚摸，“这次知道错了吗？”

卡卡西眯起眼看他，无力的回答，“你这个疯子！”

带土微微一笑。

卡卡西，还是那个卡卡西，那个就算死到临头也不会屈服的他，那个就算万丈深渊也会毅然往下跳的他，那个就算伤害自己也依然要爱的他，那个就算一无所有也不接受施舍分毫的他，那个自己深深爱着的他。

带土凑过去，嘴唇轻划过卡卡西的眼睛，“知道今天什么日子吗？”

卡卡西呼吸有些急促，“口···好渴。”

带土递过一杯凉了的白开水。

呼吸渐渐平稳。

卡卡西抬起头，“什么日子？”自己好像已经被关在这不分昼夜的房间里好久了。

带土却低下头去，再抬起头时，神情已然恢复往常，“没什么，今天不惩罚你，你想做什么都可以，我陪你。”

他要陪自己？他终于愿意花时间在自己身上了？他终于看自己了？我不是在做梦吧？

“我想去城区高速上兜风。”卡卡西试探着说道，表示自己喜欢吹着风坐在高速运动的车里，“你能开多快？”

“我去车上等你。”带土认真的回答，只是没了后半部分。

——————————————————————

宇智波大宅外。

傍晚的夕阳为卡卡西惨白无血色的脸增添了些许色彩。

路旁，枫叶红了，灿烂的秋色，匆匆而逝的年华，凋零的季节。

一阵汽车空挡加油的轰隆声。

带土正坐在驾驶室等他。

刚上车的卡卡西的双眼便被带土今天的打扮吸引的挪不开来，漆黑的短发用吹风吹的更为张扬，没有往常黑色的手套，带土露出修长又棱角分明的手指，一件黑色的风衣披在身上没有系上，内里的衬衫半开半张着露出健硕的胸肌腹肌，今天的带土格外的好看帅气。

卡卡西不自觉地咽了口水。

叮叮叮————

正当他盯着带土出身发呆时，带土的手机响了，带土接起。

“有事快说。”

“今天面交？”

“我马上到。”

一阵沉默。

什么马上到？不要告诉我才答应我的事你又反悔了？带土。

挂上手机后的带土无奈的转过头来，“卡卡西···”

“别说了，我知道。每次都是这样，我已经习惯了。”卡卡西强行挤出了一个勉强的笑容。

刚开门上车的卡卡西便因为带土的一个电话，从幸福的天堂坠入无间的地狱。

“带我一起去！”卡卡西倔强任性的说。

“不行。”毫无商量余地的拒绝，军火交易太危险了，我不能让你冒这个险。

咔嚓————

没有下文，没有下车，卡卡西直接把安全带扯下系好，笔直做好，表示自己已经准备好可以开车了。

“你不是说今天我想做什么都可以，你陪我？”

“乖，下车，礼物给你准备好了，在你房间枕头上。生日快乐，卡卡西。”

一阵沉默。

“带土，骗子！”卡卡西松开了安全带，拉开了车门，下车前他踟蹰了半秒，回头， **“我果然还是恨你。”**

卡卡西下车离开后。

带土低垂着头，一手握着方向盘，一手用力掐着太阳穴，深深的吐气。

一脚油门，车开走了。

卡卡西回望车离开的方向，扬起的尘土，一滴晶莹的液体从眼角滑下。

**带土，我果然还是爱你。**

——————————————————————

卡卡西房间。

房间内，卡卡西望着床头那个包装精致的礼盒，一个紫色的蝴蝶结整齐的系着，纸盒盖子上写着For卡卡西，一个爱心，红豆的颜色，相思的味道。还没来得及打开，卡卡西注意到床头那一抹黑色。

床头柜一把乌黑的手枪安安静静的躺着。

枪···手枪？带土去军火交易，他的枪···他忘记了？为了给我准备礼物，是因为我。卡卡西自己给自己扣帽子，一如上次带人被停职那件事。

卡卡西掏出手机定位，他打了一辆快车。

钻进车里便发动了。

车在阴暗潮湿的桥洞外停下了，外面还停了好几辆其他黑色的小车，其中有一辆是银白色，那是卡卡西的喜欢的颜色带土的车。

卡卡西付过钱后，又揣了揣怀里的带土的手枪，一步三回头的小心翼翼往桥洞里走去。

低沉沙哑的声音从里面更深处传来，卡卡西捂着胸口的心脏狂跳不已。带土从来不会带他来这种危险的军火交易现场，毕竟人心叵测，交易失败，背叛，笑里藏刀。几年前，斑爷爷和妈妈就是在这样的交易场合丢了性命。

到了闪烁着断断续续的灯光的尽头，卡卡西到了地下仓库的观望台上，他曲起膝盖居高临下的窥视着两方人马的一举一动。小时候，总是在旁边看带土在靶场练枪，但是从没开过枪的卡卡西，顿时觉得怀里的手枪热的发烫。

万一一个走神，脱靶或是击中带土···

卡卡西摇摇头，他想都不敢想。

这把枪是带土随身防护的武器，他从来不会落下的。即使己方有能力十足百发百中的狙击手，但关键时刻，人总是会为保护自己而战斗。

人都是为自己而活不是吗？

人的本能反应就是保护自己不是吗？

所以，这把枪既然现在送过去太迟，如有异样，这次就让自己来保护带土！

卡卡西今天成年了呢。

  * ··



卡卡西回忆中。

十二年前，靶场。

“笨蛋卡卡西，你会拿枪吗？”

“···”

“连枪都拿不稳，还想学我开枪？”

“不是哥哥不让我拿吗？”

“不是不让你拿，只是你不需要拿而已。”

“？”

“我会保护你的。”

“我才不要你保护！”

  * ··



观望台下。

交易似乎进展的不是很顺利愉快。

“带土先生，十箱军火才两百万？”

对方留着长发，金色的瞳孔，这个被称作大蛇丸的男人妩媚至极，言语中却充满轻蔑与挑衅。

带土站在大蛇丸不远不近的地方，双眼微闭，以示不屑。高大的身形，显眼的张扬的黑发，笑，很温存，很冷，像一把刀，温暖又锋利。

早已谈好的价格，现在对方反悔，他该怎样回应。

“大蛇丸先生，开个价吧？”

对面的大蛇丸怪气的冷笑一声，“什么价已经不重要了呢，带土先生，因为已经有人出高价，”大蛇丸瞬间掏出了怀里的手枪，乌黑的枪口指着带土的脑门，“要你的命！”

对方有诈，带土方的人马立刻举起手中的武器，瞄准对方的。

笑，不紧不慢，不畏不惧。

带土手还是插在裤子口袋里，仍是微笑。

大蛇丸的手指正缓缓扣向扳机。

叮叮叮————

该死！完了！

这时，卡卡西的手机偏偏歪打正着不偏不倚，在这紧要关头响起了。

到底是谁这么要命！！

砰————

大蛇丸改变目标，直接砰的一枪往卡卡西所在的方向打去。

所有人都望向卡卡西所在的观望台。

卡卡西！

带土眼神冷酷的令人发毛，连一秒种考虑时间也没用上，他夺过身后小弟的狙击枪，连倍镜都没用，大蛇丸被一枪击中头部，绽开一朵血色的花瓣。

几乎同一时刻，卡卡西被不知什么时候赶来的警察扑到，才躲过大蛇丸那致命的一枪。

卡卡西！

带土跳出来的心脏，还未从卡卡西差一点就被击中要害的场景回过神来，又看到警察前赴后继的冲进地下仓库的情景，他的眼神逐渐失温，荒冷，冰封，寒气逼人。

卡卡西？是你报的警？！

救了卡卡西的那个警察是谁？

带人！内轮带人！！

你为了那个带人竟敢背叛我！！！

带土的脸在夜色中苍白可怕，仿佛被抽走了三魂，空虚了肉身。

“撤！”带土张口命令道。

轰————

爆破的巨响，带土安排埋伏在地下仓库主要入口的炸弹被引爆。

尘土扬起，滚烫的热气顺着隧道涌入地下室，跌落的巨石一瞬间把入口住封的密不透风。碎石顺着气流喷涌而入，溅到卡卡西的脸上，划出一条条不大不小的伤口。

场面一度混乱。

待烟雾灰尘平静下来落回原处时，军火交易的双方都已逃走，除了没有被拿走的货物和已经倒地身亡的大蛇丸。

世界好像变得安静了。

  * ··



压着卡卡西的带人，舍不得从他身上起来，他的头发好柔软，摸起来好舒服。

不要命的死小孩，也不知道带土是怎么照顾你的，居然带你来这样的大型军火交易现场，还居然丢下卡卡西自己跑了？宇智波带土，传说中的冰冷无情嗜血的杀手，果不其然，人如其名。

卡卡西，担心死我对你有什么好处。

不知死活的卡卡西，他真要把自己逼疯吗？

带人明亮深邃的双眼，多情深情担心又无奈的望着身下，眼里有一片宁静幽远大海和星辰的卡卡西，没有说话。

半响。

带人才不舍的起身，将手从卡卡西头上拿开。

卡卡西睁看眼，触目所及的是带人熟悉的脸。

他仿佛没有看到眼前这个救了自己一命的带人警官，失魂般的喊着他的名字，“带土！带土！！”声音里是浓浓的担忧。

带人指着仓库出口的方向，“他···没事，已经逃走了。”他的心仿佛被这个名字千刀万剐般割的疼痛，自己不要命的救他却换来一记尖刀。担心的话再也问不出口，带人别过头去，望向爆破过后的入口坍塌处，“警部接到报警，这里有大型军火和独品交易。卡卡西，是你报的警吗？”

听到确定带土没事的回复，卡卡西松了一口气，他完全没有听到带人问他的后半句。

忍无可忍，卡卡西眼里居然完全没有自己，全当他是透明的空气。

带人恼火的站起身，对着旁边另一个女警员说道，“琳，你带卡卡西回警署，他是目击者，也是团伙首领家属，我要问话，做笔录。”说完便转身朝地下仓库出口的位置飞奔。

卡卡西当然不会乖乖束手就擒，他奋力反抗，他要回去，今天是他的生日，带土答应要陪他，礼物都还没来得及拆开···他对着前来抓他的警员拳打脚踢，两年的时间里，通过在地下娱乐会所打黑拳的磨练，几个警员都压制不住这样的卡卡西。

扭打中，噗通一声，带土的手枪从卡卡西怀里跌落。

“小心！这小鬼身上有枪！”倒地的一个警员顿时大喊。

卡卡西见状，立马拾起地上的手枪。

回忆起带土练枪的画面。

咔嚓一声，枪被上了膛，来回指着试图抓住卡卡西的警员们。

几个警员迅速掏出枪，一把一把的乌黑的枪口指着卡卡西的脑门，示意他不要轻举妄动。

在这洞口被封住密闭安静的地下室，还没走远的带人被枪上膛的声音所惊。带人迅速转身，回跑。

卡卡西举着枪和五个举着枪的警员对峙的画面，映入眼帘。

带人怔住，他失去了往常的笑容，清冷如水的眼直直的望着卡卡西，“卡卡西！你知道你在干什么吗？放下枪！”带人说的声音很低，却很认真，很生气。

卡卡西握着枪的手开始颤抖，枪有往下落的趋势。转念一想，不行！带土有危险！那个大蛇丸说有人出高价取他的命！

指着警员的枪口瞬间变换目标，指向了赶过来的带人警官，“让开！”卡卡西边往后退，边歪头指着出口的方向，“让开！我要去找带土！”

带人从来没有像现在这样痛恨这个名字。

卡卡西因为他，把枪口指向了自己。

带人向指着自己的枪口缓缓地靠近，双眼直直的盯着卡卡西。而被盯着的异瞳却来回躲闪不敢看带人，短暂的目光相遇，马上又错开。

“放下枪！”带人又重复了一遍，命令的语气带着警告之意。

“我说让开，你没听到吗？”卡卡西语气强硬，故作镇定。

此时枪口已经抵住缓缓走过来的带人的心脏。

“别··别过来··”

“卡卡西，你现在可以选择杀了我，去找他。”

被逼着退到墙边的卡卡西，双脚已经站立不稳，呼吸急促到快要窒息，握着枪的双手止不住的颤抖。

咔嚓————

卡卡西扳动了枪上的保险。

所有人都屏住呼吸，望着带人和卡卡西的方向。

带人胸口抵着枪口压过来，仿佛千吨重，卡卡西已经被逼着退到无路可退。一抬头便对上带人那漆黑如夜的双眸，痛苦，无奈，疑惑，希望，眼中摄人的锋芒像阳光照射下严冬寒冷的光和热，令人不敢逼视。

最终，所有人还是没有听到枪响的声音。

最终，卡卡西还是没能扣下扳机。

终究，他的血不是冷的，他的心不是铁打的。

带人深叹一口气，语气恢复到往常的温暖柔和，他伸手从卡卡西手里抽出那早已被手心的冷汗浸湿了的枪。

“你说你一个小孩玩什么枪呢？”

卡卡西异色的双瞳盯着带人，晶莹的液体从眼角滑落，“不是小孩···今天是我十八岁生日···带土答应会陪我···”

带人的头脑轰的炸开了，卡卡西生日？自己居然忘了。一想到卡卡西的生日要在审问室度过，带人心里就不由来的难受和苦涩。明知道卡卡西生日他渴望陪他度过的人是谁，当卡卡西那样看着他，他的心马上软了，他的思维马上停顿了。

“卡卡西，你可以走了。”带人松开了撑着墙壁的手。

“？”卡卡西靠在墙上，没反应过来。

“该问的都问了，审问结束。” 带人的语气并不好。

“带人···”

“长官你···”旁边的警员已经结巴的说不出完整的句子。

靠着墙壁的卡卡西怔在原地，没有动作。

“还不走吗？卡卡西。”带人并不会傻到以为卡卡西会改变想法。

“枪还我···是带土的。”

带土，又是带土，阴魂不散的带土。带人的心又痛又酸到极点，心里对带土的嫉妒突然升到极致。他流利的按下退出子弹的圆纽，又把子弹一节一节的全部退了出来。一把没有子弹的空枪，递到了卡卡西手中。

“去吧···”

卡卡西接过枪，他淡淡的笑了，“谢谢你，带人。”说完便转身走了。

带人苦笑，卡卡西，你说你一个男孩子为什么是处女座呢。

真是名副其实的完美主义者，一点也不落下呢。

去吧，去找他吧，卡卡西···还有，生日快乐。

带人对自己说着，更希望是能亲口对卡卡西说。

——————————————————————

晓组织地下室。

低沉沙哑的声音响起，“查到是谁贿赂了大蛇丸毁约倒戈相向吗？”

“暂时没有。”

“难道是组织出了内贼。”

带土眼里露出一丝阴郁“这件事先放一边，我心里有数。一个小时之内，我要知道今天报警的人的名字。”说完便往皮椅上重重一靠，点燃了一根红豆味的香烟，烟雾缭绕，正如带土现在的思绪。

靠在皮椅上的带土正在认真的想着什么，专注的神情并不多见。

半小时后。

金发一束扎起的少年端着笔记本，急冲冲的走进地下室。

“老大，老大，这个号码···好像是··”

带土全身僵住，“你确定？”他还是不愿相信。

“是从木叶警署内部通话记录资料库里调出来的。”

带土哑然失笑。

卡卡西，你就那么恨我？恨到想让警察把我抓起关一辈子？

打开手机，带土关闭了定位对卡卡西可见的功能。

  * ··



地下室门外一抹黑影闪过。

宇智波带土，卡卡西就是你的软肋，不是吗？稍稍修改了一下号码，动了点手脚你就全然相信？真不像平时的你。显然警署有人雇内贼对报警来电恶意动了手脚，想挑拨带土和卡卡西之间的关系，只是带土并不知道。

地下室内。

带土缓缓的开口，“去，把卡卡西接过来。”

——————————————————————

雨隐城区高速。

卡卡西打了一辆快车。

目的地是宇智波大宅，他不知道去哪里找带土，电话拨不通，定位失败了。但是他知道只要回家，带土一定就在那里等他。

想起之前在军火交易现场的地下室仓库，有人不是时候的拨打了自己电话，卡卡西想想就觉得恼火，他要看看到底是哪个不要命的。卡卡西打开手机，解锁，通话记录，未接来电，一个陌生的号码。

犹豫了一瞬。

卡卡西拨通了陌生的号码。

“喂···？”

“做的很好，卡卡西。”低沉的声音响起。

做的很好？对方知道自己的名字？

嘟嘟————

电话被挂上了。

电话那头，滴滴两声提示应，录音结束。

卡卡西盯着手机屏幕呆了几秒，什么莫名其妙的？？

手机通讯录又被翻到了宇智波带土的位置。

嘟嘟————

居然通了？！

“卡卡西。”熟悉的声音，温和的语调。

“带土！你在哪里，我好担心···我看到那个大蛇丸想杀你···”

“担心我会死在你面前？”似曾熟悉的对话。

“我怕。”

怕你不带上我。

怕你留下我一人在人世间辗转迷途。

丢了方向。

带土盯着手机上卡卡西的定位和移动速度，迅速分析着。

“让司机把车开到雨隐城区西金属加工厂，我在109号地下室等你。”

“嗯···”

毫不知情的卡卡西欣喜的期待着与带土的重逢，想和他一起过完今天已经所剩无几的十八岁生日的余下几小时。

挂上了电话。

带土把手机重重的甩在了桌上。

卡卡西，内轮带人就这么放你走了？还是你们两个根本就是串通一气？

卡卡西，你最好现在好好想想一会怎么和我解释。

卡卡西，如果你真的选择别人，我宁可让你去死。

内轮带人，我说要放卡卡西去飞，给他自由，并没有说要拱手相让。

带土取出一把匕首，割破了自己的手指，在衣服敞开的胸口一抹，又放进嘴里吸允，享受着血的味道，腥甜与咸。

血，在带土心上划了一道，不深不浅的伤痕。

**第八章** **救赎**

入夜。

快车在雨隐城区西金属加工厂围栏外停下。

漆黑的夜，工厂外一盏昏暗的灯光，在不停地闪烁。卡卡西站在工厂门外的树下，眯起眼寻找着工厂的大门。

叮叮叮————

一个三连音，卡卡西接到带土发来的短信。

“往左走到底，然后推开大门，没有锁。”

“···”

带土在监视自己？

卡卡西摸索着进了大门。

109号地下室？带土以前带自己来过这里，但他从来不知道还有这样一个地方。

伸手不见五指的地下室，阴森冰冷，四周无人，连自己的脚步声都在这似乎密闭的空间里辗转回荡。卡卡西打着手机闪光灯，在地下室艰难的摸索着前进。

一阵恶寒，很不舒服的感觉。

又是一个三连音。

“到门口了不进来？”

“这里好黑。”

卡卡西回复了信息后，伸手推开了面前的铁门。

嘎吱————

带土冷冷的转过脸，冷清的声音很有穿透力，“卡卡西。”

眼神，却有种一眼望穿千年的炙热。

带土深邃的异瞳眯了起来，他缓缓站起身。

卡卡西的目光定格在带土左手中指还在渗血的指尖，“带土，你受伤了！”他朝带土怀里扑去，眼里满是浓浓的担忧。

然而等待他的却不是温暖的怀抱，带土一手拉住了扑向他的一只手臂，狠狠往上抬，一阵被提起的悬空感，卡卡西瞬间被吊起，脚尖触地。

“为什么要报警？”带土抬头，神情阴鸷，杀气腾腾。

“？”脑袋里冒出一连串疑问，“什么？”

带土放开了卡卡西，他缓缓地走到长桌旁，一手翻开电脑，上面写的清清楚楚，木叶警署出警记录，9点42分，接到报警，9点47分出警，报警人电话号码为···姓名————旗木卡卡西。

还没等卡卡西反应过来，带土接着打开手机，是一段迪达拉传过来的录音。

“喂···？”

“卡卡西，做得很好。”

卡卡西一震，回过神，这是那个自己拨通的陌生电话号码的声音。等等，自己的手机，里面有记录，快拿出来，给带土看！他迅速从口袋里掏出手机，解锁，翻到通话记录。

轰————

脑袋被什么重物击中一般，卡卡西的思维停顿了，神经绷断了。只见手机里的通话记录清清楚楚的记录着，9点42分，警匪电话。

怎么可能？怎么会？自己明明是担心他落下手枪，才会去找他···突然回想起，难道是自己呼叫快车付款的时候，网络不通畅，司机确实有碰过摆弄过自己的手机。

带土突然发笑不语，他只是靠着长桌盯着眼前不知所措的卡卡西，似乎在等待他开口给他一个解释的机会。

卡卡西抬头，目光清澈纯粹，眼中的空灵让他看起来不像这个世界的人。他迟疑了一会，才缓缓开口，“需要证明吗？”

带土抬了抬手，示意让他继续说。

“你怀疑我出卖你？”

“继续。”

“我出卖我自己也不会出卖你，带土。”

带土不相信自己，卡卡西得出一个显而易见的结论。

烦躁压抑窒息的感觉令他想呕吐，卡卡西气愤的转身要走。

哔————门已上锁

身后的声音响起，“我当然知道你出卖自己也不会出卖我，卡卡西。”带土合上了电脑，脱下了外套，抽出了皮带，“但是为了那个带人也许就不一定了。”

没来得及回头，卡卡西已经被反手按在了铁门上。

感受着身后压着自己身体的力量，听到带土在爆发边缘的声线，卡卡西不自禁的张口想要解释，“我是去给你送枪的，在我怀里！”

身体被带土翻过来，他一手撕开了卡卡西的外套，哗啦一声，一把乌黑的手枪跌落在地。

带土弯腰拾起那把枪。

抓着他的手有所放松，卡卡西松了一口气。

唔嗯————

带土起身掐住了卡卡西的脖颈，将手枪插进了卡卡西半张半合的嘴里，搅动。唾液被这突如其来剧烈的搅动刺激的从嘴角流出，两片潮湿的唇瓣裹着乌黑的枪杆，既迷乱又诱惑。

“你觉得我会相信你吗？卡卡西。”带土继续着手上的动作，语气低沉寒气逼人。

“唔···嗯··带··”

“你就是用这张嘴勾引他的是不是？”

“呜···嗯··呃”

“说话！”

带土突然加快了手上的动作和深度，喉咙深处的刺激令卡卡西的腹部剧烈的收缩，想要呕吐的冲动止不住的刺激着神经中枢，胃液顺着食管逆流而上，冲破了吞咽肌，直冲口腔。

汗珠布满了卡卡西的额头，贴身的T恤也被冷汗浸润，湿透。难受的眼神，紧闭的双眼仿佛哀求，液体从眼眶流出，划过脸颊，流向锁骨。

“带···”

手枪被拔了出来。

卡卡西瞬间如释重负，头歪向一边，双手撑着地板，狂呕不止。

带土居高临下的看着卡卡西，就这样一直看着他，直到他停止了呕吐的动作。

颤抖，呜咽，抽泣。

地上的卡卡西哭了。

原来几小时前小小的幸福只是幻镜中的泡影，海市蜃楼。

原来带土冷酷无情的面具不会对自己摘下，信任的后背不会留给自己，似水的柔情与宠爱永远是自己爬不到的高度。不堪一击，一个不留神就摔的粉身碎骨。

卡卡西闭上眼，眼泪却还是夺眶而出。

“对，就是我干的，带土你想怎样···都随便你。”

卡卡西不知道迟疑了多久，却还是说了出来，却还是承认了他没有做过的事。这就是他卡卡西引以为傲的隐忍，也是他最瞧不起的懦弱。

因为是带土，所以卡卡西不想再过多的解释。

信与不信，只是一念之间。

回过气来的卡卡西死死的盯着地上一滩金黄色的透明呕吐物，没有抬头。

“带土，这就是你给我的生日礼物···”

没有回应。

“带土，我要考警校。”卡卡西轻声说。

黑色的手枪飞过来，砸中了卡卡西的额头，留下一个不大不小的红印。

“闭嘴！考警校好和那个带人在一起？！”

带土闭上眼，感到绝望。

他输了卡卡西，带土面无表情的坐回皮椅，输了，他知道。

他摇头，他恨以前的自己，恨自己给他自由，让他放纵，放任他肆意接近别人。

再次起身，带土拾起了被扔在地上的皮带，拴住了卡卡西的脖颈，他要把他锁在身边，当一辈子美丽的收藏，绝不让卡卡西离开他身边一步，绝不把他让给任何人。也许这样很残忍，但也很无奈。

**因为爱你，所以伤害你。**

——————————————————————

木叶警署总部。

总部部长千手纲手办公室。

“内轮带人！”纲手揉着太阳穴，咬着牙从牙缝里喊着带人的名字。

“在呢，纲手部长。”带人笑道。

“你还笑的出来？”纲手狠狠地拍着桌子，“为什么把人放跑？！”

“不是抓到交易一方的首领了吗，只不已经过死了而已。”带人故作可惜状。

“我说放跑的是谁你再给我装傻？！”部长觉得自己迟早被气死，“我说的是带土的弟弟，卡卡西！”

“哦，部长你说卡卡西啊，他以前是带土弟弟没错，不过现在，以后是我的。”带人拍着脑门装傻，言中有意。

纲手部长不是没有听出眼前这个装傻带人的言外之意。

“内轮带人，你爱喜欢谁喜欢谁，但是我听说宇智波带土那个人做事不择手段，心狠手辣，这次我们没有确切的证据指控他，这段时间你给我小心点！”

带人笑，“谢谢部长关心！”

  * ··



开车回家，一路上卡卡西拿枪指着自己发狂喊带土名字的场景反复浮现在眼前。导致驾车精神不集中，一个急刹，带人的车撞上了路边的电线杆。

是他自己放走卡卡西投入带土的怀抱。

是他自己的心碎掉的声音，所以没关系，只要卡卡西幸福。

即使是卡卡西毫无眷恋的无情，依然爱他。

**因为爱你，所以放你自由。**

  * ··



带人无奈的开门下车，拨打拖车电话。

“今天真是··有点出门诸事不顺呢。”

——————————————————————

雨隐城区工厂地下室。

望着墙角昏睡过去的卡卡西，带土的眼神渐渐沉了下来，卡卡西的‘背叛’令他感觉到真正的危机。

内轮带人！通缉他的地下组织，破坏他的军火交易，抢他的卡卡西，每一条都有罪，每一条都罪该万死！

带土打开手机，拨通了药师兜的电话。

那个黑白两道都有所畏惧的科学怪人，潜伏于木叶医院杀人不见血的杀手，座右铭是天下没有他药师兜毒不死的哺乳动物。只要是答应接下的任务，就算拼上性命也会按时完成。

“帮我杀人。”

“哦？！谁这么大胆敢惹宇智波带土先生？！”

“内轮带人，木叶警署大队长。”

兜的声音渐渐沉了下来，“你知道我不碰警察的。”

“价钱随你开，或是你有想要的东西，只要我能办到的都可以。”

“哦？看来带土先生和那个带人警官两人之间过节有点大呢！”

“怎样？”

兜提起嗓子，“10kgs Ecstasy！”

带土下定了决心，“成交。”

“宇智波带土先生真爽快。”

“给你一周的时间。”

电话挂断了。

  * ··



墙角卡卡西微微闭起的眼睛，抖动了一下。

——————————————————————

木叶警署下午六点。

下班了！

带人一路尾随着粘着琳，然后又一头钻进了她的小车内。

“内轮带人！我说过今天要回医院加班。而且！我们不顺路！”琳是特警也是木叶医院特派警医。

“拜托了，琳，我的车被飞来横祸给撞坏了呢。”带人呵呵笑着，搔着那一头黑短炸。

“真拿你没办法！”

带人立马爽快的承认，“嗯，我也拿自己没办法。 ”

“先陪我去医院加班，然后再送你回家。”

“当然。”带人答应。

  * ··



木叶医院。

时间十点三十分。

带人一手撑着头盯着认真工作的琳，他被她那专注的神情所吸引。

带人想，其实自己喜欢的也许不是男人，只是自己喜欢的卡卡西恰巧是个男孩，仅此而已。如果卡卡西没有出现在自己生命里，如果那天晚上没有去酒吧出警，如果上天没有再让自己与卡卡西重逢，或许自己应该，也许会喜欢眼前这个女孩吧。

缘分，从不偶然。

你在我心里，可你不知道。

不属于他的回忆是错觉，支离破碎，像是被粉碎的时光记在岁月的长廊，不经意踏过的足迹令他在风中起舞。

“喂，带人？”琳推了推身边想什么事想到出神的带人警官，“这么晚了，你就一定要等我送你回去吗？”

“···”

阳光内敛不食人间烟火的带人并不是别人想象中的坚强，他也怕冷怕孤单怕失去。一想到之前卡卡西拿枪指着自己的眼神，明明是看着自己，异瞳里却倒映着着别人的身影。 **他害怕，害怕再次回到那个没有卡卡西的世界，害怕从今往后的生活里没有卡卡西的身影，害怕空荡荡的房间，只有一望无际的黑暗，恐惧和孤独。**

——————————————————————

午夜时分。

凤仙花之吧。

昏暗混乱的光线以及带人的心情。

卡卡西他拿枪指着自己，他拿枪指着自己的心脏！

酒越喝越多，思绪却越来越清明。

卡卡西的脸，卡卡西的眼，卡卡西的微笑，卡卡西柔软耀眼的银发···在带人眼前晃来晃去。“很烦，真的很烦。”他苦笑。

琳推了他一下，“怎么了，带人，自从上次出警以后你就魂不守舍。”

“没什么，对不起。” 带人道歉。

琳站起身，“那你好好的，我先回家了。”

“嗯，谢谢你琳。谢谢你今晚能陪我。”

“一会记得自己打车回家。”

“嗯···”

带人眼眸低垂着，盯着杯子里的酒。

昏暗的灯光照下来，卡卡西的笑容出现在酒杯里。

带人！快醒醒吧！卡卡西不是你的，他心里也没有你，勾引你引起你的注意只因你长得像他···而已。

带人趴在酒吧吧台上，胡乱的拍着自己的脑袋。

吧台不远处。

有个人一直看着他。

带人被盯得异样，他望了他一眼，银色的发从中间分开，英俊又带点邪气的脸，带着一副斯文的圆眼镜，一只耳朵上还带了一个超大的耳钉。

那个人还在看他，大概是被自己帅气的外表所吸引了吧！带人苦笑。

那人走过来了。

他点了两杯和带人一样的酒，在带人旁边坐下。

“怎么，一个人喝酒？有点闷呢。”

带人微笑，“我知道我很帅，可我已经有喜欢的人了。”

他将点好的两杯酒的其中一杯，推向了带人。

“请你喝。”

无事献殷勤？非奸即盗。带人以他那犀利的特警眼神打量了一番眼前的人，总觉得不是什么善类。

带人忍不住笑起来。

“别在我身上花时间，我先走了。”带人站起了身，离开位子走了。

那人脸上黑线挂了一排。

果然警察不好下手，兜扶了扶眼镜，邪笑了一下。

没关系，内轮带人，我们还有的是时间。

——————————————————————

雨隐城区工厂地下室。

凌晨一点。

房间里黑黑的，没有开灯，唯一的一点亮光是带土一根接一根抽着的红豆味的香烟。房间里烟雾缭绕，卡卡西蜷缩在一角装睡。

逃出去···快逃出去···

带土要杀带人，带土要杀他自己的亲弟弟···

卡卡西扭动了一下身体，他刚刚就一直在想可以借口逃出去的办法。装病装痛很好，带土大概不会冷血到眼睁睁的看自己病死痛死。但是宇智波家有私人医生，什么样的症状可以让带土把自己送进医院？嗯···急性的，需要动手术的，可能会危机生命的！一本厚厚的外科学书本浮现在他脑海里，天才卡卡西凭他过目不忘的记忆力，图书馆里随便翻到的句子在他脑海里浮现。

‘急性阑尾炎，剧烈的按压后反跳式腹痛，它的疼痛位置一般在右下腹部，排除禁忌症，多数情况下需立即进行阑尾炎的切除手术···’

墙角处，卡卡西轻轻的翻了个身，他摸了摸肚子，搜寻了一下右下腹的位置。

“啊···带土···”

椅子上，正在抽烟的带土狠狠掐熄了烟头，“怎么？”

“痛···好痛··”

带土起身打开了地下室房间里的灯，缓缓地走了过去，他俯下身，轻轻拨开卡卡西额前凌乱的发丝。

“哪里痛？”语气温柔略带担忧。

见带土有上当的趋势，地上的卡卡西开始原地打滚，他死死的捂住右下腹，“肚···肚子···好痛···”

望着地上痛的打滚的卡卡西，带土的心揪起，仿佛疼痛的是他。

果不其然，带土十万火急的打通了宇智波家私人医生的电话。

几分钟的时间，医生赶到。

一阵按压，询问，诊断后。

沉思间，带土的眉渐渐皱起来，他的目光转到卡卡西身上。

“需要送去医院吗？”

“是的，不及时手术导致阑尾穿孔，会需要腹部插管引流，感染几率会大大提升。”

“好吧。”带土无可奈何。

——————————————————————

雨隐城区中心医院。

凌晨两点。

卡卡西被送往B超室做术前辅助检查。

病房内，带土正捏着一张手术知情同意书仔细阅读着。

怎么好好的，突然就病了呢，带土琢磨着，以他十八年来对卡卡西的了解，他得出了一个令他后悔不已的结论，卡卡西他想逃跑！被卡卡西疼痛的样子冲昏了头脑，他居然想都没想的就把他送进医院了？！

带土迅速转身往B超室走去。

果不其然。

检验医师在门口喊着下一位准备做检查的患者。

“下一位旗木卡卡西？旗木卡卡西？”

“人呢？奇怪，刚刚还在这里痛的要死要活的···”

带土站在B超室门口，他幽深的异瞳眯了一下，狠狠地把知情同意书捏成一团，扔进了垃圾桶。

卡卡西，你厉害，太厉害了。还在我面前演戏？像，太像了！

卡卡西，居然为了那个带人又一次欺骗，忤逆我。

卡卡西，你跑去哪里？当然是带人家，除此之外你还有别的地方可去吗？

卡卡西，我要你的全部，也要做你的全部。

不过我很放心，一周之内，无论带人是死是活，你都会回到我身边。因为从开始到现在，你一直都是是宇智波带土一个人的卡卡西。

带土解锁了手机，拨通了雾隐城区职业杀手鬼人再不斩的电话。

“你好，再不斩先生。”

“目标是谁？”

“内轮带人，警署大队长，价钱随你开，给你三天时间。”

“不需要，一天之内让你听到他的死讯。”

电话被挂上了。

  * ··



雨隐城区医院外。

卡卡西拖着疲惫的身体朝市区里跑了好远，跑到一条人多的大道上，他随手邀了一辆出租车，目的地木叶警署。

——————————————————————

木叶警署大门口。

凌晨两点半。

出租车司机大喊，“你这个死小鬼，没钱你打什么车？”他一边拖着‘逃单’的卡卡西一边往警署里面拉，“现在正好，把你送进去！让你坐霸王车？！”

卡卡西瘪嘴一笑，他心想送进去正好，我求之不得呢。带土还不会嚣张到明目张胆的去警署抓人。

“这小鬼犯什么事了？”值夜班的女警员问。

“打车不给钱，逃单！”

卡卡西甩开了抓着自己的出租车司机的手，双手扑到了女警员的办公桌上，狠狠地拍了一下，“给我家属打电话，他会帮我付钱的！”

女警员被这突如其来的巨响吓的全身一震，“好吧好吧··你家属电话多少？”

“他的电话你们警署有的，内轮带人！”

女警员听到眼前这个小鬼自称是带人警官的弟弟后，她帮他先垫了钱把出租车打发走后，又拨通了带人的电话。

  * ··



凌晨三点半。

带人从外面走了进来，一身酒气，喝的醉醺醺的。

“卡卡西，把我找来就是让我给你付钱的吗？”

“不是的，带人”卡卡西走进带人的耳边轻声道，“带土雇了职业杀手，他要杀你。”

刚好这时，一通火警电话打进警署。

带人的单身公寓发生煤气大爆炸，起了大火，整个房间都毁了，还殃及了上下左右隔壁邻居跟着一起遭殃。不过，所幸没有人员伤亡。

呃···

带人的神经绷断了，思路断线了。

老天这是在眷顾自己？幸好卡卡西把自己叫来警署。要是在家睡觉的话，估计早就被炸成豆腐渣了。

卡卡西他，救了自己一命。嗯，好像是那么回事，带土要杀自己，然后被坐霸王车逃单的卡卡西歪打正着的给救了。

但是拿卡卡西的话来说，自己又把他给害了。

**第九章** **暗杀者**

次日晨。

宇智波大宅。

带土掀开窗帘，把初冬的太阳放进来，满室晨光，温暖祥和。心上却唯独缺少了什么，没有卡卡西在的房间，冷清又落寞。

叮叮叮————

手机响了，带土接起，对方响起了药师兜的声音。

“带土先生，上次下药失败了，而且，同时雇佣两个杀手可不像你的作为，我们交易终止。”

带土没有说话，刚放下手机，铃声又响了。

“带土先生。”

看不到带土的表情，只有冰冷的杀气摄人心魂，“鬼人再不斩，不要告诉我你也要终止交易？”

“并不是，带土先生。我会联系雾隐城区地下七人众，面对面直接枪杀他。但是明目张胆的枪杀警署大队长，是死刑，后果也会很严重，所以，价钱方面需要有所提升，而且我需要带土先生你事先给我们七个兄弟铺好后路。”

“可以，只要你能办到。”冰冷的声音令人听人毛骨悚然。

带土眼中闪着寒光，嘴角却微微上扬的笑了。

最温柔微笑是隐藏在暗处最锋利的刀。

内轮带人，这次，姑且就算你赢了。但是，你躲得了一次我不信你还能躲第二次，三次，无数次的从死神的镰刀下逃离。你喜欢玩，我就陪你玩到底。

胜者得卡卡西，败者尸骨无存！

——————————————————————

木叶警署家属区。

带人和卡卡西来到了新租的公寓。

带人靠着门框站在公寓门口，“好了，卡卡西，你快回家吧。不然不知道什么时候我这新租的公寓也要遭殃了。”说着轻松，但是带人知道，带土那个人城府极深，做事干净利落，上次没把自己干掉，眼里容不下半粒砂的他绝不会就此善罢甘休。

宇智波带土，小时候就是这样，还有心理洁癖，从不和别的小朋友一起玩。谁要是碰了他的玩具，他宁愿毁掉也不会分享。特别是卡卡西，记得有一次自己就稍微揉了一下卡卡西的脑袋，带土把自己关在房间里哭了整整一天。

然而带人并不是害怕带土，只是以他那宁为玉碎不为瓦全的性格，他害怕他会因此而伤害卡卡西对他下手，他怕他会与卡卡西玉石俱焚，同归于尽。

发愣的带人被狠狠地推进了房间。

“我要住这里！”卡卡西说完便自顾自的走进了房间。

卡卡西要住这里？和自己住一起？不不不，带人摇摇头。这怎么行？！可是，住一起的话···迷乱的画面浮想联翩，带人觉得自己的唾液腺在疯狂的分泌着液体。

几十秒的内心斗争与挣扎，带人拖住了往卧室走的卡卡西的手臂。

“不行！卡卡西，我送你回宇智波宅。”

“不要，这个时候回去我就见不到明天的太阳了。”卡卡西他才刚从阴暗的地下室逃出来。

带人纠结，“你是他弟弟，他不会对你怎样的。”

“我也是你弟弟，你就不能让我在这住一段时间？”卡卡西反驳。

带人被卡卡西这句‘我也是你弟弟’哽咽的说不出话来。

明明是亲情，是兄弟，却一定要一脚踏出圈外，寻求那不正常的病态的爱情。带人在心里狂扇自己嘴巴，你该去看心理医生了。

——————————————————————

夜深。

书房里。

带人点着灯批阅翻查警署交代的军火交易最新案件进展。

样样似乎都和宇智波带土有关系呢。

卧室里。

卡卡西翻来覆去怎么都睡不着，回想起之前带人的公寓爆炸起火的事，他就心生忧虑。不过这里是木叶警署家属区，带土应该不会乱来··的吧？最近，发生了好多事，自己已经好久没去学校了，不知道学校那三个小鬼们怎样了，明年就该上高中了呢。时间过得真快，一转眼，自己也高中三年级了，快到毕业季了，自己也该好好为以后考虑考虑了。

但是，带土是黑道组织的首领，自己真的想当警察吗？如果自己真的像自己以前所说，当上警察以后，和带土从此再无交集，自己真的不会后悔吗？带土，自己放弃带土了吗？不可能，带土已经是他的血，他的肉，你有见过谁会割舍自己的身体吗？你又有见过谁会放任自己的血往外狂流不止吗？没有，不会！

带土在卡卡西心上的位置是永远的，即使在以后的将来，他没有选择他，但是他在他心里的地位，永远无可替代。

身体好困，可是脑袋却时不时被思绪敲打着，似乎是在耀武扬威的告诉他，你睡不着，是你自己想太多，怪谁？

阳台上。

卡卡西靠在护栏上，点燃了一根红豆味的香烟，顿时思绪变得混沌，睡意若隐若现的敲打着卡卡西的脑神经，他有点困了。

烟味，夹杂着红豆的香甜。

是谁在自家阳台上抽烟？

带人抬起埋在文件里的头，一眼看到窗外靠在护栏上吞云吐雾的卡卡西。

这个死小孩，什么不学，学别人抽烟。

他今天要好好教训教训这个在警察面前抽烟的不良少年。

带人起身推开了通往阳台的门。

啪嗒————

“是谁？”

通往卧室的门被一股力量推动了一下，关上了。

带人和卡卡西同时往卧室的方向望去。

砰砰砰————

连续的枪击，带人动作齐快的将身边的卡卡西压在身下，又一手从腰带上拔出手枪，上膛。

一颗子弹从带人的胸口穿过，子弹的冲击力透过带人的身体，又穿透进了他身后的墙壁里。

砰砰砰————

又是几响枪声，书房的玻璃哗然而碎，玻璃渣溅了带人全身。

还有两个子弹，不偏不倚的击中了带人的腹部。

“你受伤了！”

带人的血溅了卡卡西一脸，温热的液体渗透卡卡西胸口的衣服，那热度像火炙伤着卡卡西心口的皮肤，烧得卡卡西感觉到痛。

伸手一摸，血立刻又在卡卡西的指尖上蔓延，燃烧。

明明伤在带人身上，卡卡西却觉得痛。

“趴下，别动。”身中三枪的带人冷静果断地命令，举枪还击。

只见卧室里的几个黑影接连倒地。

卡卡西被带人压得喘不过气来，反倒让他有最多机会近距离观察带人。

犀利得近乎冷酷的眼神，凌锐逼人的杀气，从容不迫的气势，既然在最危急的关口仍保持着浅浅微笑的带人，有种惊心动魄的魅力。

带人摸了摸自己的裤子左边的口袋，“想帮忙的话，这里，拿我的手机出来，报警。”带人粗重的喘着气。

几分钟的时间。

救护车和警车的报警声突远突近，不真切地响着。

另一座楼天台上的一个黑影闻声撤退了。

这个胆大的带土，居然在警署家属区，公然袭击暗杀警察。

  * ··



危险解除时。

带人脱下外套，脱下T恤撕成一条一条的碎片，扔给卡卡西。

“看见没，身上流血的地方，帮我临时包扎止血。”

带人说完便无力的俯在了卡卡西身上， 一滴血，从带人额上被碎玻璃划破的伤口淌下，滴在卡卡西眼角，又顺势滑落，像一道凄美的泪痕。

有一种男人，流血不流泪。

带人的呼吸暖哄哄地与卡卡西的气息交融着。对视的眼，陷入奇妙的纠缠，旁人的声音渐渐离他们的世界远去，刹那间，带人清清楚楚看到，卡卡西清澈的眼底只有自己一个人的影子。

忘记带土好吗，卡卡西。

只有彼此。

永恒长是一生，短是一瞬。

带人想，这一刻，大概便是他的永远了。

而卡卡西，大概这辈子也不可能轻易遗忘内轮带人这个人，正是这个人用他的血在卡卡西心上划了一道，分不清是泪痕还是吻痕。

——————————————————————

木叶警署附属医院。

“带人他怎么样？”一个名字琳的女警员冲到了手术室门口，一手抓着坐在椅子上的卡卡西急切的询问。

卡卡西不说话，脑子里全是刚才身中一枪还压在自己身上保护自己的带人。

一个满脸络腮胡的警员突然冲了过来，他一手提起卡卡西的领子，一副下一秒就要出拳的样子。

“是不是你？！是不是你害的？”

琳连忙伸手阻止那要落下的一拳，“阿斯玛！这里是医院！你是警察！”

这时，手术室里出来位医生，“你们哪位是患者的亲属？”

“我们都是他的同事。”琳回答。

“请帮忙联系一下他的亲属。”

没有人注意到，卡卡西剧烈地一抖，脸上血色迅速消失。

带人他，要死了吗？

不可能，不会的！

他不准带人死！

下一秒，卡卡西冲到说话的医生面前，抱住了他的手臂，“我是他的亲属！他怎么了？求求你救他！医生！拜托了！”

“患者胸口的伤已初做处理，暂无大碍，但是腹部中的两枪枪，导致肾脏损伤严重，需要切除，他将需要与他配型成功的捐献者为他提供半个肾···器官移植来说，亲属配型成功的概率最大。”

卡卡西二话不说，伸出了胳膊，“带我去配型！我可以的！”

医生看了他一眼，“先抽血化验，你跟我来。”

——————————————————————

两天后。

木叶医院病房。

白花花的天花板，空气中消毒水的味道，麻药药效过后的卡卡西难受的皱起眉，头好晕，视力好模糊，他缓缓睁开眼，这里是哪里？

卡卡西极力想睁开眼睛，看看，他的想去的天堂是不是就在眼前。

身边另一个虚弱的声音响起。

“笨蛋，为什么要救我。”声音里浓浓的担忧。

卡卡西扭头，看到旁边病床上躺着的带人，正努力的朝自己微笑。

“就当还你一命。”卡卡西说的有气无力。

带人笑，“带土给你一只眼，你就要给我一个肾吗？”

“闭嘴···以后我要是肾虚，那都是你害的···”

卡卡西被腹部刚缝合好的手术切口扯得生疼，他望向带人的方向，他这才发现，带人同样也是满头大汗，身中三枪，一定比自己更痛。

带人和卡卡西同时将手从被子里抽出，向对方伸去，可只有一床之遥的距离，两只手却不能触碰，不能牵住，不能握紧。

面对面的两人，笑了。

原来，地狱与天堂只有一床之隔。

原来，其实幸福就在眼前。

——————————————————————

宇智波大宅。

卡卡西的卧室里。

带土正坐在卡卡西的床上，摆弄着那天给他准备的生日礼物。

礼物连包装纸都还没拆开，那么的完整无缺，就这样安安静静的躺在卡卡西的枕头上。

不稀罕，不在乎自己送的礼物吗？

咚咚咚————

门没关，但是管家还是敲了门。

“带土少爷，再不斩想见您，他在门外。”

带土拾起了礼物，旋转着打量，他有一种不详的预感。

自己这次真的要彻底失去卡卡西了吗？

将礼物放回原处，带土起身向客厅走去。

  * ··



“带土先生，我们失败了，内轮带人枪法极准，他在中了三枪的情况下打死了我鬼人的六个兄弟。”

沙发上的带土双眼微闭，面无表情，流露出的杀气却摄人心魂。

“所以你就放弃任务自己逃跑了？！”

“带土先生，我需要你的帮忙，现在全城区的警察都在通缉我！”

带土转身，瞬间掏出一把银色的手枪，上膛，瞄准，射击。

冷酷无情，毫无半点犹豫。

鬼人再不斩，仿佛没有痛苦，顷刻变成一具尸体，歪倒在地。

管家马上带人来清理尸体。

“带土少爷··要把卡卡西少爷接回来疗养吗？他现在也在医院···”

卡卡西！听到这个名字的他心都揪成一团。

卡卡西也受伤了？自己什么时候下过击杀他的命令？！

这个鬼人再不斩真不该让他死的那么痛快，居然敢对他的卡卡西出手！

“他哪里受伤了？”带土慌张的站起身，“我亲自去接他。”

管家却吞吞吐吐，目光逃避，遮遮掩掩，“卡卡西少爷，他···”

带土的脸立马沉了下来，“他受伤很严重吗？！”

“他给受伤严重的带人警官捐献了器官，现在正在···”

看不到带土的表情，他沉沉的坐回沙发。

眼里满是自己认定卡卡西背叛，受伤愤怒离去的眼神，绝望转身离去的背影。带土他有种错觉，他的卡卡西，这次他再也追不回了，回不到他身边，回不到他们相爱又互相伤害的过去。

沉默了良久。

带土才缓缓地开口，“让他好好休息，不要去打扰他。”

——————————————————————

木叶医院。

傍晚。

带人躺在病床上，缺血发白的嘴唇干裂着，旁边的卡卡西已经熟睡，安静的夜晚中，他死死的盯着天花板无法入眠。

旗木卡卡西，令带人魂牵梦萦，望眼欲穿，心魂俱碎的，他的亲弟弟。

他真的好爱他。

从小时候起，他就一直喜欢着他，只是他不说，卡卡西不知道。

爱上自己的亲弟弟，他有罪，他要拿什么去拯救他那有罪的灵魂。

此时，一个棕色短发身穿米色短裙的女孩礼貌性的敲了敲半虚掩的病房的门，然后推门而入。

这不是琳吗？

原来她脱掉警服穿上普通女孩会穿的衣服的她，没有以往的强势和彪悍，她看起来是那么的温柔和可爱。

“嗨，琳！”带人轻声的说，他伸着一只手打招呼，笑得阳光灿烂。

琳也轻手轻脚的走到带人病床旁边坐下，“带人，你好些了吗？”说着从身后提出一个塑料袋，“我给你们带了些水果，还做了你爱吃的红豆糕。”

“啊！好多了，谢谢你，琳。”说完琳便从塑料袋里拿出一个水果，自顾自地开始削。

望着今晚这样温柔贤惠的琳，带人一手撑着下巴，盯着她低声说，“琳你今天穿的···真漂亮呢。”

“嗯···带人如果喜欢，我可以天天穿给你看的。”琳的脸泛着红晕。

呃···哈哈哈····

带人有些不好意思的绕着头。

有女孩在给带人削水果？

带人夸她漂亮？

她还要天天穿给他看？

她们两个什么关系？

被他们之前轻声的谈话吵醒，卡卡西的眼睛眯了起来，他死死的盯着旁边病床上傻子一般看着琳，脸上笑开了花的带人。

带人突然就觉得身上有点冷，他缓缓地转头，发现旁边的卡卡西正像看仇人一般的瞪着自己，还有一副你再和她亲近，我就要拿你怎么样的表情。

“呃···琳，给卡卡西也削一个可以吗？”带人咳了一声。

哼，卡卡西转过身去，不再说话，弄得现场好尴尬。

带人已经笑不出来了，难道卡卡西在生气？

半小时后。

琳已经离开了病房回家。

带人撸起被子，正准备休息。

旁边病床的卡卡西突然转身，笑，他目不转睛的盯着带人，眼神是初遇带人时那种，妖异又诱人，摄人心魂。

“带人哥哥···你觉得我今天穿的好看吗···”卡卡西故意模仿着女生的语气，开始扭捏着故作姿态。

带人被卡卡西这一系列动作吓得下巴拉的好长，完了完了，带人暗暗叫苦，这个死小孩在问我话时，为什么感觉眼睛里闪烁着要杀人一般的寒光呢！赶快说好看吧，带人！

“啊··好看，卡卡西穿什么都好看！”

此时卡卡西身上其实只套了一件蓝白相间的病号服。

卡卡西笑得更阴森邪魅了，“那带人哥哥，我天天都穿给你看好吗？”

卡卡西这是吃醋了？

反应迟钝的带人心里没由来的一甜。

但是琳只是，只是同事啊，自己对她从来没有过多其他的感情。

带人突然一脸正经的望着卡卡西的眼睛，“卡卡西，你每天都好看，不管你穿什么都好看，我的眼里只能看到你，你是吸引我眼睛的光源，我的空气，我的水源，如果你愿意在以后的生活里，天天都出现在我的视线里，我的眼睛会一辈子都只看你，关注你。”

卡卡西眨眼的样子自有那么一股动人的神韵。他的内心像吃了糖一样甜蜜，带人这是在向他表白吗？但是，口是心非，不坦诚，一如从小到大的卡卡西。

“哼，说这么动听的情话，果然是个情场老手，追你的人那么多，老实说，你以前谈过几次恋爱，交过几个朋友，男的还是女的，都帅不帅漂不漂亮···”卡卡西酸酸的说。

卡卡西注视着带人，他一直在看他，又是那种令带人心动不已的神情，显然卡卡西还没意识到自己眼神的杀伤力。

带人成功的被卡卡西盯的满面通红，他迅速把脸别向一边。

“没··没谈过恋爱，但是有喜欢的人。”带人再转头时，已是深邃的眼，清澈的瞳孔，“卡卡西，你说我要对他表白吗？”

旁边的卡卡西坐了起来，他耸耸肩，一脸无所谓的样子。

“随便你，不过你说你没谈过恋爱我还真不信。”脑海里突然浮现出带人在警署被一群花痴女警员包围的样子。

带人不说话，卡卡西下床，走到病房门口。

哐当————

卡卡西用最大的力道关上了门并上锁。

转过脸，卡卡西拉了拉病号服的领口，是挑逗，更是诱惑。

病床上的带人如遭电击，全身热血迅速冲向身体某个部位，他望着卡卡西向自己一步一步走来，不知该说点什么做点什么才算正确，枉费他内轮带人一世的好口才，却被这个死小孩憋的挤不出一个字。

卡卡西甩掉鞋子爬到带人病床上，分开腿跨坐在带人腿上，一手拉着带人病号服的领口拉近自己。近在咫尺，四目相对，悸动，再一次波涛汹涌，任一浪高过一浪。

“卡卡西，你我身上都还有伤口···”带人死死的抓住最后仅存的理智以保持着清醒。

没有回话，卡卡西伸出舌尖舔了带人的唇角，手指开始沿着带人的脖颈轻划一直向下，到领口深处。

带人脸上的笑容逐渐消失，他咬着牙忍耐呼啸而来的欲望。

“伤···伤口，会裂开的，卡卡西！”

“你的身体起反应了。”

卡卡西松开了带人的领口，起身下床，又爬上了旁边的病床，他掀开被子就蒙头大睡。

呃————

哪有这样的？！把自己弄的起反应了，就一脚踢开，自己跑去隔壁睡觉了！！你这个坏心眼的死小孩！！

被捉弄了的带人急促的呼吸着，他掀开了被子，试图冷却被这滚烫的欲望迅速升起的温度。

旁边的病床上的卡卡西却捂着嘴，偷偷的笑了。

刚刚带人那瞪大双眼一脸惊讶的表情真是有趣至极。


	2. 花言叶（下）

**第十章** **毕业季**

木叶警署家属区。

伤口拆线了。

出院前，医生交代两人的伤口千万不可见水，不可做剧烈运动以免伤口崩开。

带人笑呵呵的答应了。

到了家门口，带人伸了个懒腰，“终于可以回家了。”然而不一会便把伤口扯得生疼，他哎哟的嗷嗷叫了两声。

卡卡西撇了他一眼，一脸没有个警署大队长该有的稳重。

接着他又抬头翻了个白眼，“那你是不是该回去上班了？”

“不急，不急，我多陪你两天。”带人回想起在医院被卡卡西挑衅戏弄挑弄的场景，他咬紧牙关，此仇不报非君子！诶，不对，不对，我内轮带人本来就不是什么君子。

切，谁要你陪？

卡卡西扭头往阳台走去，虽然狼藉已经被初步清理过了，但是破碎的窗户玻璃还没来得及换上新的。他从口袋里掏出那包外包装已经被挤扁了的红豆味香烟，抽出一只，点燃。

思绪随着呼出来的烟雾，在空中起舞。

带人望着阳台上的身影，皱眉，他缓缓走过一手搭在了卡卡西的肩上。

“我说过，在我家不许抽烟吧？”

卡卡西撇过头去瞪他，“带土从来不会管我抽烟？”他言外之意，带土都不管我你凭什么管我。

带人心里酸酸的，他面无表情，声音却低沉的可怕，“卡卡西，我和带土不一样，不会纵容你去做错误的事，不会放任你一个人在外面伤害自己，不会推开你，不会欺骗你，更不会离开你。”

这样，你懂了吗？

卡卡西不吭声了，他有点不舍得灭掉了烟，把剩下的一截放进了裤子口袋里，便转身走进了卧室。

看着卡卡西走进卧室落寞的背影，带人反倒不忍起来，他随便敲了两下根本没有关紧的门。

“卡卡西？”

卡卡西头也没抬，不理他。

“我，是不是，刚刚说的太重了？”

卡卡西别过头去，继续不理他。

“是不是，我不该提带土？”

卡卡西转过头来，愤怒的盯着带人，“不，你可以提他，但你不该拿你和他去作比较。你是你，他是他，他也有温柔的一面只是你不知道，我不喜欢你这样诋毁他。”

带人的罪恶感瞬间飙升，“对不起，卡卡西。”

——————————————————————

晚饭时间。

卡卡西翘着二郎腿，悠闲的躺在沙发上玩着手机。

电视开着，然而并没有人在看，只是为安静的夜晚凭空增添了几分音韵。

“卡卡西，晚上想吃什么？”

卡卡西不假思索，头也没抬，“外卖。”

“你之前住校都吃外卖吗？”带人套上围裙，一手拉开了冰箱。

“嗯。”

真是的，外卖能有什么营养呢？怪不得卡卡西这么瘦，让他自己给折磨的！

带人乱七八糟的翻了一阵冰箱。

“卡卡西，你有什么特别喜欢吃的菜吗？”虽然是自己亲弟弟，可是五岁就离开了的自己，根本不清楚卡卡西爱吃什么不爱吃什么。

“秋刀鱼，茄子汤。”卡卡西轻声回答。

“我试一下吧。”

卡卡西抬头看了一眼带人忙碌的背影，一股暖流从胸口刮过。

饭桌上。

卡卡西安静地吃着带人做好的饭菜，他一言不发，眉头皱皱。

带人几乎就觉得马上就要崩溃，自己幸幸苦苦做的一桌菜，可卡卡西看上去好像吃着很难受的样子。

“不好吃吗？”

卡卡西却淡淡地笑了，死鱼眼顿时翻成一轮弯弯的玄月，“好吃，和妈妈煮的一样。”

“妈妈她···”带人似乎想说些什么，却别卡卡西打断了。

“妈妈已经不在了。”卡卡西的声音很平静，“还有带土的爷爷，一次交易中，爷爷为救妈妈，两人都丢了性命。”

那天，带土哭了，责怪他因为自己的母亲害他失去唯一的亲人。卡卡西放下了手中的筷子，抿了一下唇，带土的泪留在上面，残留的余温至今仍会炙痛他的心。卡卡西天真地认为决裂就是永别，不见即可遗忘。原来，他自以为是的若无其是只是他自导自演，自欺欺人的借口。

他在想带土！

带人酸酸的想，每当卡卡西在想他的时候，表情都会特别沉重特别痛。

“带土将失去爷爷的账算在你头上。”带人凭他一个优秀警官的直觉大胆推测。

一句话，令卡卡西几乎要将唇咬出血来。

“不，带土他对我很好，真的很好···”

带人看着卡卡西，不知道他是笑了还是哭了，眼睛是眯成弯弯的玄月，却有晶莹液体从眼角流出，滴入盛着饭的碗里。这就是卡卡西那倔强又隐忍的无声的哭泣！

带人看着这样的卡卡西，他觉得他的心快要碎死了。他走到卡卡西旁边坐下，一边拍着他的背，一边用手帮他擦掉滑落的眼泪。

眼泪擦净后的卡卡西笑了，真真切切，眯起的双眼，上扬的嘴角。带人揉了揉眼睛，是他的错觉吗，卡卡西的笑容，像阳光一样耀眼。卡卡西，他很少笑，笑起来是这般单纯好看，带土这个混蛋，他拥有世上最可贵的笑容，却不知珍惜。

——————————————————————

傍晚。

带人和卡卡西躺在一张床上。

卡卡西转过身来，异色的瞳孔上下打量着旁边的带人，似乎在犹豫他下一步得动作。卡卡西还是先发制人，他勾住了带人的脖子，摩挲，从上往下，不老实的手又伸进了带人衣领深处。

身体磨擦间产生嗜人心魂得动魄和炙热难耐的高温，这个突如其来的到处乱摸得手令带人心神摇曳，不能自以。

“卡卡西？你干什么··”

“我想带··”卡卡西没有说完。

带人顺手一拉，突然，卧室里被照的灯火通明。

他越想越恼火，他原先的想法是把卡卡西按在床上狠狠的进入，可是想到晚饭时候他那难过痛苦又沉重的表情，心又变得柔软不忍。

他缓缓的附下身，在卡卡西枕边耳语，“你，想要吗？卡卡西。”

“给我···给我··带人”

当带人听到卡卡西喊自己的名字的时候，他挺身进入了卡卡西，卡卡西咬紧下唇，强忍着被撕裂的痛。

“别咬伤自己。”带人把手伸到他面前示意让他咬。

百般痛楚之即，卡卡西接过伸过来手臂，重重的吸允，引发带人彻底失控，不顾一切地推进，深入。

卡卡西细碎地呻吟着，苍白的容颜染上美丽的粉红，竟是说不出的动人，带人无暇顾及卡卡西会不会疼痛，他黑着脸猛踩‘油门’，“卡卡西，我是谁？”带人心里是脆弱害怕的，他害怕身下的人把他当成别人的影子，把他当成替代品，当成用完就丢的一次性物品。

“带人···再快一点··”

“明天走不了路可别哭。”

“不行就直说，我会体谅你，只有一个肾的家伙！”卡卡西很不怕死的挑衅。

带人的脸顿时就由黑转绿，再由绿转青，“因为是你的肾才不行好吗？”

好心救他被当成驴肝肺，卡卡西铁青着一张脸别过去。

“还有！肾不行不代表枪不行，枪可是原装的！卡卡西，我今天非做到你哭不可！”

“···”

“卡卡西，继续叫我名字！”

“带人···带人··”

晴欲淫靡地涌动，在灯火通明的房间辗转犹存，找不到一点空虚的角落。

事后带人一直在想，卡卡西和他做的时候，究竟当他是内轮带人还是宇智波带土？

很多事，不能多想，不能多问，怕，伤人。

——————————————————————

翌日。

木叶城区高校。

卡卡西早早的穿戴整齐，赶到学校，今天是他步入高中三年级的第一天，虽然之前他已经旷了很多节课。

卡卡西揉着酸痛的腰背，和不能在公众场合触碰的身体某个地方，更是变本加厉的疼，幸好刚拆线的伤口没有被昨晚纵欲过度的剧烈运动给崩裂开来，卡卡西长长的往外吐了一口气。

果然放纵，是有代价的。

  * ··



课桌前。

卡卡西一手撑着头望着窗外。

回到学校的卡卡西已是高三的学生，是吗，就快毕业了呢，以后还是坚决要当警察吗？这样的话，就更不可能和带土见面了。

他就这样撑着手，静静的想事想的出神，任凭身后几双小手狂拍乱打，卡卡西他都毫无回应。

“银狐大哥！你终于回学校了。”鸣人扯着嗓子大喊，他猛地一跳，黏到了卡卡西的背上，导致腹部的伤口，和身后某处被撕扯得痛出一身冷汗。

“鸣人！快从大哥身上下来，谁要陪你疯！”小樱拽着他的后领往下拉。

卡卡西转头，捂着疼痛的腹部有点无奈的望着眼前三个小弟，“你们··以后不要再叫我大哥了，我已经决定退圈不干了。”

“啊？”

“为什么？”

“大哥你怎么了？”

三个小孩同时惊讶的问，面面相觑。

卡卡西闭上眼，昨天下午在阳台，带人训斥自己的画面浮现在眼前。

————‘卡卡西，我和带土不一样，不会纵容你去做错误的事，不会放任你一个人在外面伤害自己，不会推开你，不会欺骗你，更不会离开你。’

既然自己以后励志要和带人一样当警察，自然不能继续在外面打架斗殴抽烟酗酒了，也许带人说的是对的，那么，值得一试。

再回过神来，卡卡西脸上已是满面笑容，“以后叫我卡卡西吧。”

“那为了庆祝大···卡卡西，我们回归正道，大哥带我们去酒吧high吧？！”鸣人喊出来，做了个拜托的手势。

小樱斜着眼睛瞪鸣人，“你要回归正道？鬼才信你！”

平时一向少言寡语的佐井也开口，“既然是最后一次，那我们去酒吧开一个欢送Party吧，卡卡西？”

诶诶诶，还是要去酒吧吗？虽然自己也很想去···但是，有伤口不能饮酒吧？去酒吧会玩到很晚··再说，虽然我成年了，但是我身上没枪啊，不能像上次一样证明你们成年了吧？？

“卡卡西大哥，你别犹豫了嘛，你之前不是答应过我们的说？！”鸣人撒娇。

还是算了吧，为了自己这个当大哥的威严！

卡卡西无奈答应。

——————————————————————

傍晚。

木叶城区凤仙花之吧。

卡卡西揣了揣怀里，自己中午回家从带人衣柜警服腰带里偷出来的手枪。最后一次了，对不起，我发誓。

走到吧台前的卡卡西，向往常一样，手指比划着。

“老样子，四个人。”

吧台小哥看到上次持枪喝霸王酒的少年，又在木叶城区混的名声响当当的‘银狐’又来光顾他们店了，他吓得钱都不敢收，直接拿酒。

奇怪？这次不用掏枪了？

四个小孩开心的接过酒，又跑到了他们常去的角落里的包厢。

“干杯。”

“干··干杯···庆祝···庆祝···今天卡卡西大哥离开我们··”鸣人突然哭的稀里哗啦，眼泪止不住的往下流，流进酒里，吞进胃里。

“好啦，鸣人，别哭了，我不是在这吗？”卡卡西捋着鸣人那一头金发。

  * ··



不知道过了多久。

卡卡西已经很累了，他喝了很多酒，旁边三个小孩早已经喝的东倒西歪的靠在沙发上不省人事。他还在一瓶接一瓶的开，一瓶接一瓶的往自己嘴里灌，直到头脑开始发晕，视线开始变得模糊。

没有带土点着灯等他归家的夜晚，寂寞如影随行。

卡卡西突然心酸地想，自己大概再也回不去了，回不去那个自己呆了整整十八年的家。自己天真的以为决裂就是永别，不见即可遗忘。

我想飞，带土你放手了，只是放手之后，卡卡西的人生终将不再完整，卡卡西，你应该比带土更懂其中的因缘，只是，你宁可伤着，痛着，也执意要离开他。

人，割舍了心还剩下什么，只是一具没有灵魂的空壳。

腹部的伤口又开始隐隐作痛。

卡卡西靠在沙发上，一连串的泪水顺着下巴流淌，在霓虹灯的照射下映出红色的倒影。

像血泪。

——————————————————————

木叶警署公寓。

带人加完班回家，推门而入。

屋子里漆黑一片，没有声音，安静的仿佛地狱里那没有光的圣堂。

卡卡西已经睡着了吗？

带人轻手轻脚的走到卧室里，床上的被子乱如麻花，里面却空无一人。

卡卡西？他回家了？

他回带土身边了。

带人他承认，有卡卡西在身边的这段日子，他心口拼图上缺少的那一块，终于被补充完整了。只是，卡卡西，他来了又走了，只留下带人一人独守空楼，一如十三年前的那场离别。

他苦笑，笑到眼角见了泪光。

带人解锁手机，翻到卡卡西的号码。

通话中，无法接通···

无法接通···

还是无法接通···

带人万念俱灰，在这块离与别的界限处徘徊。

卡卡西在长街那头，凄凉的自己在长街在这头。

卡卡西走了！

带人的泪几乎要掉下来，“卡卡西”哑着嗓子喊，他开着车追出好远，狂乱地在喧闹的街上漫无目地的寻找。

一无所获。

带人无力的趴在方向盘上，从手机里翻出带土的电话号码。

卡卡西，我知道你去找他了，只是，我想亲耳听到你说，亲耳听到你说出那个可以撕碎我内心的话语。

嘟嘟————

通了。

带土没想到带人会给想杀他的仇人打电话，小小吃了一惊。

“卡卡西··他回家了吗？”断续中，带人说着，心痛的快要死掉。

带土就是带土，一句“没有。”毫不关心的口吻。

不安与恐惧如狂风暴雨般席卷而来。

“他不见了，他偷走了我的枪。”

“···”带土沉默良久的“知道了。”语气淡得像是在谈论无聊的天气。

电话被挂上了。

带人有些茫然地听着电话里的断音。从带土的无关紧要的淡漠中听出了些许的担忧。也许，带土并不像想像中的冷漠无情，也许他对卡卡西的感情早已超越了世俗间海誓山盟的俗套。

带土爱的深沉，一如自己的一般，和那与之相连的他的心。卡卡西用他那天真容不得半点杂质的心去衡量带土的感情，才会自伤，彷徨。但是带土，无论卡卡西与你的纠缠有多么深，只要不是他让我放手，自己绝对会争到最后。

电话那头。

带土迅速从沙发上站起身来，他打开了手机里一直以来，卡卡西仅对自己可见的定位。他披上外套，便开车出门了。

——————————————————————

木叶城区凤仙花之吧。

午夜时分，带土踏进了酒吧。

他巡视四周，目光迅速锁定在了墙角的那一抹银色。

三个个小孩已经喝的烂醉如泥，东倒西歪的倒在围着茶几的沙发上。

他的卡卡西，一手托着一瓶已经喝了半瓶的酒，一手搭在额头上，似乎也已经喝极限，却还努力的维持着清醒。

带土走到卡卡西旁边，坐下。

他抽出一根红豆味的香烟，点燃。

这是什么味道？

好香，好迷恋。

这是带土的味道···

模糊中，卡卡西闻到了从带土口中吐出来的烟雾。

“和带人在一起的这段时间，你过得好吗？”熟悉的声音，温柔的语调。

卡卡西揉了揉眼睛，像是努力让头脑清醒。

他撇过头，看到坐在自己身边抽烟的带土，卡卡西瞬间变得清醒极了，他睁大眼，震惊的看着带土。

“带··带土？你怎么会在这？”

“你还是老样子，来酒吧喝酒。”带土没有看他，答非所问。

“···”

带土从裤子口袋里掏出一盒红豆味的香烟。

“要吗？”

卡卡西瞥了一眼带土正在吸的那根。

“我想要你嘴里那根。”

带土笑，他两指夹着略带唾液的那半根香烟递到卡卡西面前，然后又自己从盒子里抽出一根新的，点燃。

吞云吐雾间，两人相对沉默无言良久。

卡卡西缓缓开口，“带土，毕业后我还是决定考警校。”

“嗯。”

卡卡西抬头，震惊。

“你不反对了？”

“也许你是对的。” **也许你是对的卡卡西，我是想过要一辈子铐住你，锁住你，哪里都去不了，让你只能被我一个人看着，注视着，让你只属于我宇智波带土一人。可深思熟虑后，还是没能够狠得下心，折断你那可以带你翱翔于天际的羽翼。你不是别人，你是我一直一直，都深深爱着的卡卡西。**

“···”什么叫也许你是对的？也许我们以后再也不能见面了。

带土掐灭了手中的香烟， **“卡卡西，无论你做什么，我都相信，将来你会成为一个很了不起的人物。”** 他站起了身，手指温柔的拂过卡卡西挺立的银发，“身上还有伤，别喝太多，早点回去，回带人家，他在找你。”

他想通了，他的卡卡西必须摆脱自己的影子，过正常独立的生活。

正在带土起身准备离开的时候。

带人已经站在包厢外，愤怒的盯着里面的一片狼藉，和那个又抽烟又喝酒，腹部伤口似乎已经裂开，开始渗血的卡卡西。该死的带土也在这？他之前说的都是谎话？带人气的牙齿都要咬碎了，他冲向前，恶狠狠地揪起带土的领子，拉向自己。

“为什么带他来喝酒？你不知道他身上还有伤？”

这么久了，过了这么久了，你为什么还来找他。

带土笑，他甩开了带人拽着他领口的手，“你凭什么断定是我带他来的？带人，你为什么不好好反省反省，也许是你自己的失职，才让他跑出来鬼混？”

怒目相对，擦出电光火石。

浓浓的火药味在这小小的包厢里蔓延，展开。

似乎是被这两人的恨不得把对方连皮带骨头吃下去一般的眼神所惊，似乎下一秒两人就要大打开来，一如小时候一样。卡卡西用最快的速度站起身来，拦在了两人中间。

卡卡西面对着带人，不重不轻的推了一下，似乎碰到了他胸口的伤口。

带人未及提防，剧烈的疼痛，使他整个人被推着往后退了两步。

但是，最痛的不是身体上的，更多的是心上的。只要是带土在，就算他与卡卡西再亲近，最后还是会被推开，就像刚刚那样。

血，从胸口的衣服上渗透出来。

血，是带人的血。

卡卡西惊慌失措的去扶他。

卡卡西的掌心很烫，他在发烧吗？还是忍不住想要关心他。

“跟我回家。”带人对胸口上的血连正眼都不看，牵起卡卡西就走。

卡卡西被带人牵着往前走。

卡卡西回头。

他看见带土还站在原处，双手插在裤子口袋里，正对着他微笑。

好温柔，好凄凉。

带土那带着伤疤的脸，淡淡的笑容，依旧带着几分冷漠，几分无情，几分随意，几分嚣张，剩下的都是铺天盖地的对卡卡西的深情。

直到卡卡西被带人拉出了酒吧。

带土的微笑才逐渐丧失了余温。

卡卡西，这一次我不逼你，我尊重你的选择。

——————————————————————

半年后，毕业季。

卡卡西告诉带人，说他突然很想回家，回宇智波宅，回带土家，他想他，想他的无情，多情，深情，与绝情。

至少让自己亲自过去邀请带土来参加他的毕业典礼。

————‘卡卡西，我不想你走，我不许你走，你要是敢走，我就算追到天涯海角也要把你找回来。任何人都不能把你从我身边抢走，即使是带土我也绝不饶他！’带人愤怒吼出的这番话还在卡卡西耳边余震尚存。

  * ··



木叶警署公寓。

卧室里，灯光昏暗。

带人将卡卡西搂在怀里。

“带土他明明爱你，却推开你，不是欺骗你是什么？”

“你凭什么确定他爱我？”卡卡西反问。

“以一个男人的直觉。”

“你的意思是我不是男人？”卡卡西下一个眼神似乎要吃人。

“呃···卡卡西，我不是这个意思。”

可怜的带人，连崩溃都要考虑后果的人。

带人翻身将卡卡西压身下，上演一出轰轰烈烈潇潇洒洒。那一瞬间，带人注意到卡卡西眼底小小的拒绝。他，卡卡西，厌倦世俗云淡风轻的容颜，在神魂颠倒的顶峰来临之即，卡卡西清楚地听到带人的声音在说，卡卡西，我看不到你的心。

因为我不忍心看到你伤痕累累的样子。

即使抱拥在怀中，即使被炙人的体温包围，亦无法感受到心与心拉近的距离。

带人按耐不住，凑过去，嘴唇如蜻蜓点水般的划过卡卡西的眼睛。

卡卡西，异瞳半睁半闭着，眯着那一点星光，两分单纯，三分狡黠，四分可爱，五分诱惑，六分挑衅，七分执着，八分忧伤，九分淡然，十分无情。

他真要把自己逼疯吗？

带人按住了卡卡西那略带拒绝的手。

仿佛有点渴，卡卡西伸出舌尖舔舔唇瓣。

吻，深刻，辗转，好像隔着一个世纪的缠绵。

仅仅只是唇舌的缱绻，带人感到彻骨的销魂与灵魂深处的悸动，与初遇时简单直接的晴欲截然不同。

然而明知道被吻的那个人念念不忘的是谁，当卡卡西那样看着他，他马上疯了，傻了，飞蛾扑火般奋不顾身，只是不知千年之后，能否如凤凰般浴火重生。

**卡卡西，是一颗拥有剧毒的相思子，你咀嚼的越多，中毒越深，死的越快。**

世界上有一种毒，无药可解，无药可救，然而人们还是为它不畏艰险，前仆后继，勇往直前，疯狂的吸食它的花蜜，贪婪的采撷它的果实。

它的名字叫爱情。

  
  


**第十一章** **警校卡卡西**

最美的时刻不必一生长久，也许只有开花的一瞬。

相思子开花的一瞬是怎样的？

带土，你有看过吗？

果实成熟的那一刻，带土，你会来采撷吗？

半年后，卡卡西顺利以优异的成绩，考入木叶警校。

他把手里的邀请函攥的很紧，捏出一丝丝褶皱。

入学典礼这天。

天空中飘着细雨，卡卡西的目光在所有前来接送的家属人群中搜寻着，眼睛定格在了一抹熟悉的身影上，带土正穿着西装笔挺，站在人群中光芒四射，微笑，骄傲。目光相对视时，卡卡西顿时就有一种想要回避想要逃的冲动。

因为，最后的最后，他还是选择了进入警校。

最后的自己，还是选择了站在与带土对立的一面。

好久好久，都没有像今天这样，和带土站在如此近的同一片天空下。

好久好久，终于不再惹他生气，只剩引以为豪的骄傲。

带土坐在露天的看台上，卡卡西站在操场上，听校长致辞，卡卡西根本听不进在讲什么，只是僵直的站着，因为他看到身穿一身警服的带人也站在教官方正里，正盯着自己目不转睛，眼神里有骄傲，也有无奈，酸甜苦辣，五味杂陈。

带人知道带土也来了，他是卡卡西最希望看到的人。

就这一眼，卡卡西止不住郁结于胸，他看见带人的脸上，有深情，有责任，有骄傲，也有无奈。明明都写在脸上，看上去却还是那么的温柔耀眼，仿佛全天下只有卡卡西能读懂带人的爱与占有欲。

卡卡西看懂了，也心痛了。

卡卡西疼痛了，却隐藏了。

绵绵细雨下，卡卡西再次抬头，将眼睛弯成玄月般的一抹微笑，展示给世人。

还没等典礼结束，带土拍了拍身上的雨水，起身离开了。

  * ··



午饭时间。

没有和带土说上话的卡卡西，心情有些低落的坐在食堂餐桌的一角。

他望着餐盘里五颜六色的食物，没有食欲。

卡卡西他不明白，不懂，为什么带土现在对自己越来越冷淡了，每次见面都是寥寥草草的一瞥。卡卡西有些迷茫，为什么带土来了又走了，果然他们再也回不去过去，那个相爱又互相伤害的过去。

没吃几口的卡卡西觉得寒气一股股逼近胃里，他放下筷子，快速几步走到墙角的垃圾桶旁，扶着墙低头作呕。卡卡西呕的心里胃里都发酸，连眼眶里都冒着酸雾。

“哇！！”一身绿皮西瓜头的学生正好路过卡卡西旁边，“你这家伙，都吐到我身上了！”

墙边的卡卡西头也没抬，他连忙低头道歉，“对不起。”

绿皮西瓜头一拳头重重的打在了墙壁上，“恶心啊啊啊！！我的新衣服，我的青春啊！！！”

卡卡西难受的抬头，上下打量了一番，“我恶心？我看你这浓密的西瓜皮才恶心。”是对方鄙视嘲讽出言不善在先，说完卡卡西便推开他，想要离开。

啪————

绿皮西瓜头拉住了卡卡西的肩膀，“别走！和我比试一番！”

可偏偏卡卡西最讨厌其他的男人碰他的身体，他甩开了西瓜头抓着自己肩膀的手，抹了抹嘴唇，迅速出拳。

就这样，两个人在学校食堂里扭打起来。

可无论体力还是耐力，都是那个绿皮西瓜头更胜一筹。所以，卡卡西就这样被他压在地上，重重的喘气。

——————————————————————

教官办公室。

一个卡卡西，一个绿皮西瓜头，两人一左一右的站在带人警官办公桌前，横眉冷对，互不相看。

带人教官沉着脸“开学第一天，两个人为什么要打架？”

“我看不惯他的浓眉毛。”卡卡西回答，说完便撇过头去。

绿皮西瓜头也急了，大喊，“我看不惯你的死鱼眼！”

啪————

带人用力一拍桌子，“好端端一个学生，开学第一天就打架惹事，如果被学校知道是要被记过受处分的。”

两人被这突如其来的巨响吓得身体一震，便不敢再作声。

带人指着两人，“是谁先动手的？”

半响。

卡卡西低头，“是我。”

“那凯，你可以先出去了。”带人挥手示意让他走。

  * ··



反锁上门，带人的脸沉了下来，语气却变得温和起来，“卡卡西，下次别这样了。”

卡卡西不说话。

两人大眼瞪小眼。

“卡卡西！”带人又拍了桌子。

卡卡西站了有一会，才缓缓开口，“知道了，我只是心情不好。”

带人怔住。

是因为带土急急忙忙走了的缘故吗？

卡卡西异色的双眸勇敢地直视着他。

心痛，不需要理由。

带人紧紧地将卡卡西抱进怀里，用足以将他勒死的力道拥抱他，脸埋在卡卡西肩颈处呼吸着卡卡西的体香。

“卡卡西，你不是一个人。”你还有我。

卡卡西什么也不想说，伸出手搂住带人的腰，带人的体温一点点渗透过来。

——————————————————————

卡卡西进入警校一月后。

二月十日，这天是带土和带人生日。

木叶警署公寓。

卡卡西给带人亲手做了蛋糕放在家里的餐桌上，上面蜡烛已经插好，满满二十一根。对不起，就当这是自己没能陪他的生日礼物吧，他随手从冰箱上扯下一截便条纸，在上面写着————

‘带人，生日快乐。对不起，不能陪你，蛋糕在桌上，晚上不要等我。’

贴好便条纸，卡卡西穿上鞋。

回头望了一眼空荡荡的房间，愣了半响，转身。

他不敢想象带人加班回家将会看到的景象，黑漆漆，空荡荡，一个人。

夕阳下，亮堂的房间里，卡卡西还是伸手打开了客厅的灯。

这样，带人回家的时候就不会是黑漆漆的一片了。

  * ··



下午六点。

卡卡西出门后打了一辆出租车。

车在宇智波大宅门口停下了。

明明知道自己离目的地近在咫尺，可是却模模糊糊看不清楚它的模样。

迎风站在还未发光的路灯下，卡卡西打开手机，翻到带土的号码，却没有勇气拨通。

绯红的夕阳照映在卡卡西白皙仿佛无血色的脸颊上，映出温暖的颜色。望着天边的残阳，感受夕阳的温度，黄昏很美，卡卡西想。

卡卡西是此岸，带土是彼岸。

两处相连，才是整个人生。

暗红的天空的那头，是谁在唱着谁为谁写的歌？

这头，又是谁在这黄昏烟云飘过的尽头无尽的等待。

卡卡西就这样呆呆的站在宇智波宅门口，神情痛苦又纠结的犹豫着进退，徘徊不前，从黄昏到日落，从日落到傍晚。

太阳终究还是没入了黑暗。

站累了的他，挪着沉重的脚步，走到高大的铁门下，缓缓坐下。

双手十指紧扣，卡卡西把头沉沉的埋进了膝盖里。

  * ··



不知过了多久。

大宅里面的大门从里面被打开了。

管家推开了铁门，往门外走去，正准备检查大门口的邮筒里是否有新的信件。

余光中，管家发现了坐在地上的一个黑影，那人一身警服。

出门的管家被吓了一跳，警察什么时候会来光顾宇智波宅了？！

管家缓缓地靠近坐在地上的人，他拍了拍他的肩膀，“请···请问你找谁？”

地上的卡卡西缓缓抬头，眼睛红红的，仿佛刚刚才哭过，“我找带土，他不在家吗？”他的声音有点哑。

看到熟悉的脸庞，管家连忙去扶他，“卡卡西少爷？到家门口了，为什么不进来？累了吗？快进来。带土少爷他在家的，只是没想到你会来，我马上叫阿姨给你们准备晚餐···今天是带土少爷的生日呢。”

管家把卡卡西拉进了屋。

  * ··



进门后，卡卡西第一眼就发现了坐在沙发上看手机的带土。

没人知道，带土盯着手机通讯录上卡卡西的名字盯了多久，犹豫了多久。

叮叮叮————

卡卡西的手机响了。

来电铃声在大宅空旷的客厅里，声音不大，却来回辗转。

这是···

卡卡西的手机在响？

沙发上的带土惊讶的抬头。

他想了多久，念了多久的人，现在就出现在他眼前。眼前的卡卡西，一身深蓝色的警服笔挺，腰带束的紧紧的，外套上的纽扣从下到上一颗不落的扣的整整齐齐，像极了那阅兵式上国旗下的红旗手，除了那似乎是哭过的，红红的眼睛。

带土闭了闭眼，心里忽然响起想去上前确认一下的冲动。

卡卡西清淡疲惫的声音此时突然温暖了起来。

“带土···我”

“我知道。”带土又坐回了沙发。

  * ··



餐桌上。

带土和卡卡西已有将近一年没有坐在一起共进晚餐了。

两人沉默不语很久，安静的餐厅，只剩下餐具声，咀嚼声和呼吸声。

卡卡西低垂着头吃白饭。

带土夹了一条秋刀鱼，放进了他的碗里。

他们从什么时候起相处变得无话可说了，从什么时候起沉默变成了他们之间交流的唯一方式。

带土坐在卡卡西对面，对着他静静的笑，“之前在门口为什么不进来？”

“···”

卡卡西不知道自己到底在害怕什么，害怕带土不想见自己？害怕自己走进去就不愿再离开？还是害怕自己又深深陷入爱恨痴迷无法自拔的境地？

“警服穿在你身上，很帅。”带土抹了抹卡卡西被酱汁弄脏了了嘴角。

感受到带土指尖留在自己唇角炙热的温度，卡卡西深深的吸了一口气。

“带土，生日快乐。”

“嗯。”

“没有给你准备礼物。”

“你能来，就是最好的礼物。”

“带土···”

今时今日，卡卡西意识到，原来自己并不是需要被救赎的那一个。他怕他再在带土身边多停留一秒，他就会放弃要走的念头，他怕他现在就想回头，留在这个他呆了十八年的家，留在带土身边，回到他们那个相爱又相互伤害的过往。但是，他更害怕加班回到家，找不到自己的带人的心会碎死。

卡卡西突然站起身来，“该说的都说了，带土，我要回去了。”

“嗯，他在等你。”带土放下餐具。

眼泪划过脸颊，卡卡西迅速转身努力不让带土看到。

卡卡西挪着犹犹豫豫的步伐，举步艰难的走到了大门口。

转头。

手被身后一股力量拉住。

转身。

迎接他的是一个温暖的拥抱，深情的吻。

十八年了，这是管家第一次看到两个少爷之间除了吵架打架之外的第一个亲密的动作，而这第一个亲密的动作居然是一个缠绵的深吻。管家揉了揉瞪得又大又圆得眼睛，战战兢兢的退出了客厅。

从拥抱到深吻再到激吻，两个人都带着恨不能将对方吞吃入肚的凶狠。

划过脸颊的眼泪，流进了带土的嘴角。他第一次尝到了卡卡西眼泪的味道，又苦又涩。带土不舍的松开了在自己面前抽泣的卡卡西。

“你想我吗？”

“为什么··要··想你？”哭腔断断续续。

“你不想我吗，别装傻。”一个你不再想念不再牵挂的人，为什么见到对方会哭呢？

带土摸着卡卡西柔软的银发，不知摸了多久，卡卡西那一头挺立的银发已经被他揉的乱七八糟。卡卡西就这样靠在带土胸口，任由带土揉着自己眼睛都快闭上。

动作停下了。

“很晚了，回去吧，明天还要上课，我送你。”

怀里的卡卡西被吵醒，“不··不用了，我自己回去。”

一句简短的告别。

卡卡西推开门走了。

望着卡卡西逐渐淡去的背影，带土回到卡卡西的房间，从枕头上拾起了那天自己给卡卡西准备的十八岁生日礼物，喃喃自语，“卡卡西，又忘记给你了呢。”

——————————————————————

木叶警署公寓。

带人开车回到家。

他推开了门，冷清无一人，房间里却亮堂堂的一片。

桌上一个已经准备好的插满蜡烛的生日蛋糕，旁边一个便条。

他走过去，撕下了便条。

便条瞬间被撕的粉碎，被扔在了地上。带人他很在意，很生气，他一拳打在了餐桌桌面上，桌上的蛋糕这巨大的冲击力震动，在桌上弹跳了几下，空中回荡着被拳头击中桌面时发出的巨大声响。

他的心在淌血，止都止不住。

带人突然间产生了一个悲观的想法，自己与卡卡西之间大概永远像这样隔着，远时天涯，近时咫尺。他可以进入卡卡西的身，也自信已经进入卡卡西的心，只是他永远触摸不到卡卡西心底最深刻最浓的爱情。

带人颤抖着闭上了双眼，房间安静的如同一潭死水，心里的声音被放到无限大。

滴答————滴答————

是带人灵魂淌着鲜血的声音。

带人望着桌上的生日蛋糕，掏出了口袋里的两张电影票，靠着墙壁缓缓滑落在地。

卡卡西，你在可怜我吗？

卡卡西，带人需要人同情吗？

卡卡西，伤在我心的你，也会觉得疼痛吗？

卡卡西会为带人担心，会想念，会主动亲近，会因为带人与琳暧昧而吃醋，说他爱上带人也不为过，但他永远无法像爱带土那样爱别人，至少带人是这样觉得。从记事起就喜欢带土的卡卡西，任凭卡卡西现在和自己住在一起，任带人占尽优势，却争不过时间，十三年的光阴，爱已经沉淀的多深沉，多厚重。

带人靠着墙壁，任冰冷的眼泪划过脸颊。

卡卡西，妄想要你全部的我，太贪心了吗？

  * ··



冬季的雨隐城区海岸线格外冷清，平静无风的海水静静的流淌，谁又知道平静如若的海面下是不是波涛汹涌，惊涛骇浪，谁又知道前一刻的风平浪静后一秒，等待你的会不会是龙卷风或海啸。

回家的路上，一路凄凉，卡卡西任由眼泪决了堤。

坐在出租车上的卡卡西，把车窗打开到无限大，任由刺骨的寒风吹进自己的身，自己的心。

跌跌撞撞，卡卡西走到带人警署公寓楼下。坐在楼梯间，他没有进去，不敢，害怕，内疚。他害怕一推开门会看到带人那张失望悲伤的脸。

  * ··



终于等到将近凌晨十二点。

卡卡西起身，蹑手蹑脚的推开了公寓的门。

带人抬头，给他一抹微笑“欢迎回来，卡卡西。”他又上前去想要抱他，却被轻轻地推开了。

卡卡西拒绝了他。

带人依然对着他微笑，可越笑，他越觉得难受，越笑，越觉得难看，越笑，越觉得像哭。

带人的笑容不是即使在最黑最冷的夜里，也会发出温暖的光吗？

带人不是总是笑容满面，天塌不惊吗？

带人不是流血不流泪吗？

可是今天他的泪流满了脸颊，滑入衣领，浸透了衣襟。

他站在原地，强忍眼泪的痛苦，颤抖的身躯，落寞的身影，让卡卡西看在眼里，心如刀割。

卡卡西惭愧的不能言语，带人对他百般照顾呵护，有时候他明知道带人很痛苦，可是带人还是给他最完美的笑，从不让他看到烦恼。他不能原谅自己，因为在带人最想要和他一起度过的一天，他毅然选择离开去了带土身边。

拥抱，卡卡西用尽全身的力气，近到可以感觉到带人的心脏的跳动，近到可以感受到带人那炙热的体温，近到连呼吸都纠缠在一起，擦出绚烂的烟火。

叮咚叮咚————叮咚叮咚————

午夜钟声敲响，十二点已过。

对不起，带人。

忘了说，生日快乐。

  
  


**第十二章** **琳的心意**

在一起生活了十八年的带土面前，卡卡西他可以放纵任性为所欲为，因为他相信，不管他做什么，带土会包容他原谅他，更不会赶他走。而在带人面前，虽然是亲哥哥，虽然带人比带土更温柔平易近人，但总觉得缺少了可以让他肆无忌惮为所欲为的安全感。

时间，是解药，也是毒药。

过得好，可以忘记悲伤。

过得不好，可以让你一辈子都活在痛的深渊。

翌日周六。

带人早早的起来做好了早餐，亲吻了还在睡梦中的卡卡西，警署打电话来让他过去。伤脑筋，当警察就是这样，随时随地都有任务，周末也不能过个安稳。他又回到卧室里，帮卡卡西把扭成一团夹在腿下乱成麻花的被子盖好，万般不舍的多亲了卡卡西几下，又不能陪你了，对不起，卡卡西，他真舍不得离开卡卡西，哪怕一分一秒。

床上的卡卡西，轻轻的翻了个身，迷迷糊糊发出软绵绵的声音，“唔··别吵我睡觉。”

卡卡西醒了？

带人回头。

没想到床上的卡卡西踢开被子，翻了个身，继续睡的响呼呼。

带人撇嘴，“我不管你了，卡卡西，每次关心你，你都是不理我，要不就是嫌弃我。”

关上门，带人离开去了警署。

卧室里，卡卡西缓缓的从床上坐起来。

真不真的该怎么面对你，带人···

——————————————————————

木叶警署会议室。

所有人都坐在椅子上，撑着脑袋，等待他们的大队长过来组织分析，关于近期军火独品交易团伙的行踪及交易对象。

琳坐在带人空着的座位旁，她掏出手机看了看时间，喃喃自语，“带人警官招集我们开会，结果今天所有人都到了就他没到。”

哐当————

带人警官大大咧咧的撞上了敞开着的，会议室大门口的门框。

“啊呀，对不起，我又迟到了！”

所有人都黑着一张脸，盯着自己笑得一脸人畜无害的长官，后又默默的翻开了文件夹。

带人叹气，犯了众怒，看来今天又要出血请大家吃饭了。他清了清嗓子，关上了会议室的门，关上了灯，打开了投影仪。

他走到了大荧幕下，“下面介绍一下晓组织成员。”

咔嚓————

第一张照片，佩恩，橘色短发，身穿网状T恤，外披红底黑云外套，鼻子，嘴唇，耳朵，分别有带鼻钉，唇钉，耳钉。手戴戒指，零，晓组织对外的首领。

第二张照片，小南，紫色长发，身穿中袖红底黑云毛衣，戴有唇钉。手戴戒指，白，晓组织唯一的女性，和佩恩走的很近。

第三张照片，绝，绿色短发，脸上有黑白对半分的阴阳脸纹身，晓组织的军师，据说不会用枪。但是私下在做违禁的克隆人实验，据说秘密实验室里，和他长得非常相像的白绝成功品成千上万。

第四张照片，蝎，红色短发，被誉为天才的傀儡师，擅长控制交流，蛊惑人心，枪法一般。手戴戒指，玉。

第五张照片，迪达拉，金色长发，晓组织爆破师，擅长使用各种炸弹，性格活泼开朗易冲动，据说惹过他的人，都被炸死了。手戴戒指，青，和蝎走的很近。

第六张照片，角都，人称晓组织黑体怪物，擅长使用除枪在外的各种暗器，擅长近战肉搏。

第七张照片，飞段，是邪神教的忠实信徒，与角都一起合称‘不死二人组’，擅长近身肉搏战，手戴戒指，三。

第八张照片，宇智波斑，原晓组织首领，后于八年前的一场交易中阵亡。

最后一张照片，宇智波带土，黑色短发，右脸五条伤疤，异色瞳孔，对外为宇智波上市公司的总裁，私下里为现晓组织的幕后操纵者，他的枪法极准，无论是短距离的钢枪还是长距离的狙击，他都能正中要害，黑白两道上的人都不愿意看到带土的枪，据说看到的那一刻就是死亡的一瞬，他的枪法已经超越速度与准确的界定。

呼噜————

会议室里的带人从自我陶醉的照片介绍中恢复过来，他往会议桌上看去，所有人的眼睛都是半张半合，东倒西歪，一副昨晚刚刚通宵鬼混过和自己好像欠了他们八辈子的样子。

除了，琳，还是睁着她那咖啡色又大又圆的眼睛，认真专注的盯着台上的带人长官。盯着他的时间之长，让台上的带人突然脸红心跳的不得不以为，琳是不是喜欢自己。

台上的带人，伸手看了看表，慢慢的走到会议长桌前。

啪啪啪————

带人用力拍了拍桌子，“下班了！还睡，给我起来！”

所有人被这突如起来的巨响给震醒，有人打着哈欠，有人在揉眼睛，还有人在擦嘴角的口水。

自己这个警署大队长是不是太没威严了？带人愤愤的想。

“长官今天中午请吃大餐，要吃的留下。”

“耶！”

“好的！长官！”

“我我我！”

一瞬间，所有人腰杆挺直，坐在会议桌前一动不动，示意胃已经准备完毕，蓄势待发。

——————————————————————

木叶警署公寓。

午饭时间。

卡卡西望着墙上的挂钟，又解锁手机看了看信息记录，没见带人发来的，刚想发点什么过去，想想还是算了，不要打扰他。于是卡卡西点开外卖app，浏览了一番，结款时，卡卡西发现余额不足。

带土这个月忘记给自己打生活费了？带人去警署也还没回来，算了反正一天到晚加班的他不回家是常事。自己也不能总依靠别人，不然从明天开始出去找个工作，打打工赚点生活费，卡卡西关上了外卖app。

中饭自己解决吧，卡卡西撇着嘴拉开了冰箱门，从里面随便翻了几条秋刀鱼就开始做。嘴里还念叨着，可恶的带人，不回来也不发个信息，哼，他卡卡西在带土家，从来都是十指不沾人间烟火，什么时候需要自己做饭了。

果然卡卡西一碗水从来不会端平，相比忘记给他打生活费的带土，他更倾向于去抱怨中午不回家忘记给他发信息的带人。不知道带土最近好不好，听带人说晓组织的军火交易近日日益频繁，警署也会出动人马，作出相应的回击。刚好这月带土忘记给自己转钱，不会出什么事了吧。摇摇头，带土是谁？卡卡西立马否定了自己胡乱的猜忌。

卡卡西一边剖鱼，一边想，其实自己定下周末出去打工的决定棒极了，自己到底要干些什么呢，餐馆服务生？咖啡店店员？不过警校训练这么严格，自己不会被累垮吧！

洗了洗手，卡卡西从口袋里掏出手机，编辑短信。

‘小樱，我是卡卡西。最近想出去做事赚钱，如果你有请介绍给我。’

三连音————

‘银狐大哥！好久没听到你的消息了，我女朋友井野，她家是开服装设计公司的，正愁没人去试穿···’

服装试穿？这个工作应该不错，也不会和警校训练冲突。

‘麻烦你帮忙介绍一下了，小樱，谢谢。’

三连音————

‘谢啥谢，都是兄弟！现在你不在，鸣人他们都叫我小樱大哥了，哈哈哈！’

才多久不见，小樱居然找了女朋友。卡卡西嘴角微微上扬，真怀念过去一起疯狂，一起放纵的日子呢。

——————————————————————

木叶警署会议室。

外卖小哥把一个巨大的纸箱拖了进来，一个一个的盒饭瞬间被端了出来。

警员们纷纷大跌眼镜，抱怨起来。

“啊！！不是吧，长官？就请我们吃盒饭？！”

“长官不要这么小气吧？”

“不是大餐吗，长官？！”

“长官，我算是看错人了啊！”

琳赶紧站出来解围，“好了好了，盒饭也很丰盛哦，吃完赶紧去加班。”

  * ··



带人办公室。

他正坐在桌前研究木叶市几名高官的人员资料，桌上的盒饭一口没动，连盖子都没打开。志村团藏，另一个地下组织‘根’的幕后统治者。带人无意中回想起琳之前和自己提过，之前自家的旧公寓因发生煤气爆炸而起火的意外，他迅速从抽屉里翻出了之前被自己断言为宇智波带土所为而无视了的检验报告。

‘专业小型爆破炸弹，能够精确控制爆炸范围，能够使用这种炸弹的只有木叶警方专业人员。’

奇怪了，和晓组织的迪达拉使用的专业炸弹不符。

带人一手挠着头，看来上次‘意外’并非带土所为！

到底是谁，带人陷入沉思。

看来自己家一点都不安全呢！

咚咚咚————

带人迅速收起了检验报告，一本正经的抬头，“进来。”

琳缓缓地推开了门，“带人，我给你买了水果，多吃营养对身体好哦。”

带人觉得有些尴尬，毕竟琳对自己的特殊待遇，警署里大家都是有目共睹。

办公室外，几个年轻的警员玩味一般的吹了几个口哨，“带人长官，我们听你们好消息哦！”

带人闭眼，他深深的吐了一口气，“琳，把门关上。”

关上门后，琳走过来在带人对面的椅子上坐下。

“琳，以后在警署请叫我长官。”带人难得今天神情严肃认真，没有笑颜。

“是，长官。”

琳搭在双腿上的双手手指在不停的搓，紧张的情绪，带人看在眼里。

糟糕了，糟糕了，琳她现在，马上，该不会是要向自己，表白了吧！

怎么办，怎么办，我要怎样拒绝她，才不会伤害她，不会让她觉得尴尬。毕竟大家都是同事，以后还要朝夕相处！

“你···”两人同时开口，又欲言又止。

“我···”两人又同时开了口。

一向成熟稳重阳光内敛的带人警官，第一次在自己下属面前显得有些不知所措。

“你···你···你先说。”

琳停下了搓个不停的双手，咽了口口水。

“带人，其实，我···可以···”

带人受不了琳的吞吞吐吐，他红着脸，还没等人家说完直接回答了。

“啊···不可以！我已经有喜欢的人了！”

？？？琳有点摸不着头脑。

噗嗤————

琳突然捂着嘴笑了。

？？？这下轮到带人有些摸不着头脑了，她笑什么，被拒绝了很开心？

笑声停止了，琳重整了情绪，一本正经，一字一句，清清楚楚的开口。

“长官，我可以要你弟弟卡卡西的电话吗？我从第一次在医院遇见他，就喜欢上他了，我知道我比他大三岁，但是没关系，我想面对自己的心，认认真真地试一次，我想要很认真的向他表白，我喜欢他。”

！！！

琳喜欢的不是自己，琳喜欢的是卡卡西！

不会，不行，不可以！

卡卡西喜欢的人是···

卡卡西是自己的···是吗？

带人吞吞吐吐的拒绝，“不··不行，卡卡西他···小···小孩子，没··没有手机！”

“带人长官，我知道我比卡卡西大，请长官不要嫌弃我，拜托了！”说完琳便低下头，晶莹的液体划过睫毛，滴在深蓝色的警服上，浸润，扩散开来。

“琳···”

带人掏出了手机，翻到了卡卡西的号码，虽然知道卡卡西不可能会答应琳的表白，但是看到琳这个样子，实在有点于心不忍。

“谢谢长官！”

哭丧的脸立马转换成阳光灿烂的笑容，她深深的鞠了一躬，抱着手机离开了带人的办公室。

琳这家伙！！！

——————————————————————

木叶城区街道。

翌日周日。

昨天中午和小樱的女朋友井野约好在服装设计公司楼下见面，卡卡西难得的周末也会早起，头发也忘记梳，就带着小黄书出门了。

走在木叶城区大道，卡卡西一手插在裤子口袋里，头低垂着，另一只手拿着小黄书，虽然带人说过他很多次，走路不要看小黄书，特训时不要看小黄书，和他做时不要看小黄书···卡卡西依旧坏毛病不改。

一路走来，卡卡西不也安然无恙？

砰————

今天怎么就不走运，卡卡西走着走着，脑袋就直直的撞上了电线杆。脑门正中间一条红红的印子，快要流血的感觉。

不，好像已经流血了。

卡卡西坐在地上，揉了揉眼，擦了擦被擦破的额头。

井野服装设计公司大楼大大咧咧的出现在自己眼前。

真走运，差一点就要与这座大楼擦肩而过了呢。卡卡西摸了摸撞了他的电线杆，拾起了地上的小黄书，稍微整理了一下衣领，便大步走进去了。

  * ··



下午。

木叶警署公寓。

卡卡西躺在沙发上看手机，回想起今天刚进服装设计公司老总办公室的时候，老总井野对他那一头乱七八糟的银发，摔脏了的白衬衫和那若隐若现渗血的额头赞不绝口，说叫什么凌乱美，其实就是他卡卡西看起来像一个长得帅的要饭的。

噗嗤————

卡卡西笑出声来。

这时公寓的门被推开了。

“带人？今天这么早下班？”沙发上响起了卡卡西慵懒的声音。

带人甩掉鞋子，走了进来，第一眼就看到卡卡西受伤的额头，“卡卡西，你的额头怎么了，又跟人打架了？是谁把你额头弄破了？”带人答非所问，言语中透露着浓浓的担忧。

“走路时睡着了。”卡卡西他说谎，尴尬的事不想告诉带人。

带人叹口气，“明天别走路了，我接你。”

“不行，晚上我要很晚才能回家。”

“为什么？”带人眼睛眯起。

“我打算从今天开始做兼职，已经和井野服装设计公司签约了，以后每晚我要去当模特试穿。”卡卡西异色的双眸盯着他，闪着星光。

“兼职？模特？你缺零花钱吗？”

卡卡西连忙阻止带人给自己账户转钱的动作，“不，只是想找份事做。”

“还是你觉得我养不起你。”带人不悦，他警察的直觉告诉他卡卡西有事瞒着他，做了十八年的卡卡西少爷会主动要求出去做兼职，他带人不信。

“···”

这个话题，卡卡西无意再继续聊下去。带人也就没再多问，他的目光闪了闪，卡卡西他到底有什么难处，为什么不能让自己知道。

“每天大概要多晚才能回来，我去井野公司门口等你。”带人觉得心里憋得慌。

“不用了，带人，谢谢。”

卡卡西知道带人工作很忙，不愿意再麻烦他。但是，在带人看来，卡卡西他分明就是有事瞒着他，有事故意躲着他。

带人失落的走到了厨房，望了一眼一片狼藉的厨房。卡卡西今天自己做饭了吗？

是嫌弃自己赚的钱太少不敢用吗？

还是跟自己在一起的卡卡西受苦了？

不悦，烦躁，意乱，心情难受到了极点！

——————————————————————

次日傍晚。

木叶警署会议室。

带人依旧在开会加班。他一手撑着头，身体在警署，可是思绪早就飞走了。卡卡西穿着不同的性感又露骨衣服的画面在他脑海里浮想联翩，他擦了擦快流出口水的嘴角，抬手看了看手表，时间还早，现在去正好能看到卡卡西在镜头下的样子。

带人眼睛闪着星光，不如···

内轮带人，你敢！凭着多年了解，纲手部长一眼就看出带人的动机，用眼神命令带人少动歪念头。

就一会！带人用眼神哀求。

一秒也不行！纲手部长绝不心软。

带人对自己的魅力从来都很有信心，这个世上没有一个女人可以抗拒我带人的笑容。哼！臭老太婆居然不为之所动！带人心里骂着，目光转移到半掩着的会议室的大门。你觉得凭我的行动力，自己溜不出去吗？警署上下都知道带人长官，行动敏捷，手脚动作非常快，又有木叶魔术师，杀人不见血的暗杀者之称。

可偏偏带人喜欢把自己这一偷偷溜走的招式称为————神威！

临走，带人暗暗对纲手部长吐了个舌头，作了个鬼脸。纲手被气得满脸黑线，头顶冒烟，会议室的桌子都差点被她掀翻了。臭小子，完全没有半点优秀警员的自觉性，随意任性的他偏偏又优秀得令人不忍苛责。

搞笑归搞笑，离开警署后的带人沉重的驾着车朝井野服装设计公司驶去。

——————————————————————

公司摄影棚内。

台上，卡卡西慵懒的靠着白色的墙壁，淡紫色的衬衫只扣了两颗，有棱有角的的轮廓若隐若现，他半偏着头，异色的双眸深邃忧伤，不知看向谁人？也许是看透喧嚣的人间，不占恩怨，不染红尘圣洁的天堂，坠入凡间的天使。

台下，一个棕色短发的女孩，穿着米色长裙，手里提着水果和零食，正站在台下目不转睛的盯着台上的人。

好熟悉的背影，好温柔可爱的女孩，会是谁呢？

“卡卡西，没错，对，就是这样，腰再扭过去一点，对对对···”台下一个金色长发女孩亲自指导动作，她挥舞着大幅度摆动的手臂，“真棒！不愧是我男朋友的大哥！小樱眼光真不错！”

闪光灯不断地闪，摄影师捕捉美感不遗余力。

中场休息。

站在门口的带人正想走上前打招呼，前面的女孩已经先自己一步，温柔体贴的给卡卡西递上了水和临时外套，毕竟是晚冬，虽然是在室内，但是难免卡卡西这清瘦的身体怕冷容易着凉。

“卡卡西，你很适合当模特呢。”女孩轻声温柔的说。

身后的带人提高了嗓门，“当然了，不过我更适合，我的笑容更有亲和力。”

微笑着，带人站在女孩身后朝卡卡西招手。

？？？

“带人长官？”女孩回头。

“琳？！！”

“长官你不是说要加班吗？”

“啊···那个··会议提前结束了。”带人挠着头编着谎话。

卡卡西望着台下的带人，又看了看手机上的时间，才五点三十，切，大白痴，一定是偷偷溜走逃跑，警署的钱真好赚。

  * ··



接卡卡西回家的路上，因为顺路，琳也在车上，三人面面相觑，无人话语，场面一度尴尬到极点。

“卡卡西···”琳犹豫着开了口，打破了尴尬的场面。

带人的心一紧，琳难道要当着自己的面和卡卡西表白？卡卡西要怎样拒绝她，一想到琳可能会被伤害到哭，带人就觉得心里过意不去，毕竟卡卡西的手机号码是自己给她的，他内轮带人，最怕听到女孩子哭了。

“嗯？琳，怎么了。”卡卡西头靠着窗户，没有看过去。

琳双手向卡卡西递出了一盒包装精致的巧克力，上面系着粉色的蝴蝶结。带人撇了一眼那盒巧克力，看起来琳用心良苦过的样子。

“我喜欢你，卡卡西，请···请你和我交往吧！”

琳你在开玩笑吗？卡卡西转过头看向她，双眼瞪得又大又圆。琳伸过来的手拖着礼物，悬在空中，车窗外呼啸吹进来的风，吹乱了她的发，却无暇顾及。

带人幽深的黑眸眯了一下。回忆起中午看到的检验报告，想杀自己的人太多了，卡卡西和自己住在一起根本就不安全，又或是为了赚钱每天警校累死累活的特训完，还要每晚都外出打工的卡卡西，也许回到带土身边对他来说才是最好的选择。他的眉深深的皱了起来，也许···带人的目光转移到后视镜里卡卡西的身上。

良久。

卡卡西才从震惊中恢复，他一直不排斥琳，和她亲近是因为他一直以为琳喜欢的是带人，才愿意和她接触拉开带人与她两人之间的距离。可是现在，琳说她喜欢的是自己。他的心里已经满了，可他又不想伤害琳。

一阵急刹。

带人伸手替卡卡西接过了礼物，微笑，“谢谢你，琳。我弟弟卡卡西比较害羞，我替他先答应你。”

车后座的卡卡西如遭电击，他通过后视镜望着驾驶室的带人，不知该作怎样的反应才算正确。

  * ··



车在琳家门口停下，待琳下车后。

带人反锁上了车门，猛地一脚油门，车开始狂飙。

“带人，你什么意思？”

带人继续驾着车，不作回答。

“我在问你话，带人，为什么要这样说？”

“我是认真的，琳是个好女孩，所以卡卡西你考虑一下。”

“你是认真的？”

“···”

“停车！我要下车！”然而车门却是紧锁。

车越开越快。

不知过了多久，僵持了多久，车在雨隐城区宇智波宅停下了。

卡卡西已经被气的说不出话来，他脸色铁青，呼吸急促。

“回带土家吧，卡卡西，我终于明白为什么带土现在对你越来越冷淡了”，带人笑着，使出他平生最大的音量对着卡卡西一字一句，“如果我是他，我宁愿孤独单身一辈子，也不会愿意和你在一起！”此话刚说出来带人就后悔了，这么狠毒的话他怎么就不经大脑的说出口。

卡卡西错愕，白皙的脸颊越来越苍白，直到失掉最后一分血色，眼中聚集的悲伤几乎将带人淹没。

“为什么突然赶我走？”还是我本身就不配被你好好对待。

卡卡西咬着下唇，咬出两条深深的牙印。论残酷程度，带人不在带土之下，他以前看走眼才会错认猎豹当猫咪。两个最残忍的人，两颗最冷酷的心都让他卡卡西遇上了，他是不是该说三生有幸？

“下车！”带人似乎失去了耐心。

“带人！这个玩笑不好笑！”

车后座的卡卡西扬起下巴，挑衅的斜睨带人，他拾起副驾驶的那个琳准备的包装精致的礼盒扔向带人，带人头一偏躲过，里面的巧克力撒了他一身。

“滚下车！我还要回警署加班。” 带人硬着心肠不去看卡卡西受伤的表情。

“不用赶，我自己会走！”

砰————

卡卡西甩门而出，发出巨大的关门声。

卡卡西，他被自己赶走了！

卡卡西，他大概再也不会回头了。 

卡卡西，他大概这辈子都不会原谅他了。

带人眼中有种酸酸热热的东西无可抑止地涌出，他望着车窗外反光镜中，卡卡西气愤离去落寞孤单的背影。

迅速发车，狂飙。

对不起，卡卡西，对不起。

车上的带人泪如雨下，当我已经不能离开你的时候，我却亲手把你赶走了。

不是说穿越生死门就可以重生了吗？

不是说放手与成全就会感到幸福和快乐吗？

但是为什么，为什么，他还是觉得好伤心好伤心！

  
  


**第十三章** **抉择**

午夜，宇智波大宅门口。

一只白色的野猫飞快的从卡卡西眼前窜过去，跳进了人行道旁的垃圾桶内，翻找食物。它可怜的模样，像极了现在的自己。

你也和我一样无家可归吗？

甩门下车后的卡卡西，站在自己住了十八年的家门口犹豫着进退。骄傲如卡卡西，他会选择在被带人赶出家门后，摇尾乞怜的敲开带土家的门吗？

卡卡西眼前一阵黑一阵灰，世界碎了一地。

他卡卡西有家吗？

一个不能回，一个不敢回。

他真的是最应该受罚的那个吗？仅仅只是渴望一份简单纯粹的感情换来的却是抉择与摒弃。

拒绝自己不喜欢的人错了吗？

追求自己喜欢的人又错了吗？

反正从开始到现在都一无所有，以后的将来不用再患得患失。

哈哈————哈哈哈————

卡卡西悲极反笑。

晚冬的雨隐城区还是阴雨绵绵，寒风刺骨的吹，冰冷的雨利如刀片，卡卡西想着，笑着，摄影完只穿了一件薄薄的淡紫色开衫的他，在街上漫无目地的走着，他不知道要走去哪里，只是走着，被雨淋着，任凭自己早已千疮百孔的心凉透，直至结冰。

好冷。

走到雨隐城区郊外公园边的长椅上，卡卡西拍了拍凳子上的水，缓缓坐下，低垂着长长的睫毛，耷拉着一头被雨淋湿了的银发，街边昏暗的路灯为他勾勒出悲伤的影子。

偌大的公园，没有其他任何的人的身影，仿佛全世界安静的只剩他一人。

卡卡西从裤子口袋里掏出手机，打开设置，调到飞行模式。

谁也别来找我，谁也别想找到我，大概不会有谁来找吧。

——————————————————————

木叶城区高速公路。

把卡卡西送走以后的带人就一直开着车在城区高速上绕着圈。

和雨隐城区不一样，木叶城区头顶上的天空灰蒙蒙的，没有下雨，公路被笼罩在一排一排耀眼的路灯下，今晚显得格外刺眼。带人一手握着方向盘，一手遮住眼睛。

卡卡西他回去了吗？

卡卡西他回去了吧。

为什么还是觉得很烦躁，很不安心。

一阵急刹。

带人将车停在了高速公路上的应急车道上，掏出手机，翻到卡卡西的电话。

无法接通···

没信号还是卡卡西故意拒接自己电话了？应该是拒接吧，不能怪他。带人无奈的闭上了双眼，真讽刺，为了保护他而去伤害他，自己真该死，真无能，自己有罪！

半响。

不安的情绪侵蚀着带人的大脑，他还是翻到了带土的电话。

嘟嘟————

电话很快被接起。

“你给我打电话，卡卡西他怎么了。”带土语气平淡，说话的语速却出卖了他伪装的冷漠。

带人沉默了半响，“卡卡西他回去了吗？”

“？”

“我把他送到你家门口，他没进去吗？”

带土的呼吸徒然一滞，带人把他的宝贝卡卡西赶出家门了？！

“内轮带人，这笔帐我之后再和你算！”

挂上了电话，手机甩到沙发上，带土以最快的速度冲到家门口，打开门，门外却漆黑一片，空无一人。又迅速走回客厅，拾起了沙发上的手机，打开了卡卡西仅对自己可见的定位。

无法定位···

带土紧绷的心一瞬间又跌落到底点，无奈中，他拨通了绝的电话。

“绝，是我。出动你的所有克隆人，发现卡卡西的踪影，立马通知我。”

电话那头的绝邪笑着点点头，“好的，带土先生。”

————————————————————

木叶警署。

带人匆忙的驾着车赶到了警署。

一想到在这寒冷的严冬只穿了一件开衫的卡卡西，一想到到了日思夜想的带土家门口却没有进去的卡卡西，一想到他离开时被自己伤透了心愤怒落寞的背影，带人一瞬间担心内疚的不能自已。

他快步走到了值班警员的办公桌前，一张类似学生证的卡片被甩到了桌上。这是带人珍藏了好久的，卡卡西的学生证。

“这个学生失踪了，立马出警！”

“长官，我们需要接到家属报警才可以出警···”

带人回头失态般大吼，“我就是他家属！”

“是···长官···”

警笛声————

在木叶城区响起，已穿好警服的带人，也坐在其中的一辆警车中。目光四处搜寻，希望上天能眷顾自己，让自己看到那一抹熟悉的银色。

  * ··



木叶城区高校巷子口。

不知走了多久，淋了多久的雨。

卡卡西不知不觉的从雨隐城区走回了木叶城区高校，自己刚毕业不久的学校。他拖着沉重的步伐，走到了当初自己在这里欺负打劫‘好学生’，自己与带人最初几次相遇的巷子口里的石头上坐下，一手撑着头，一手往裤子口袋里摸，却没有摸到那本从不离手的小黄书。

没有路灯的巷子口，悠长深邃，卡卡西那闪耀着星光的双眸，沉沉的闭上。

带人，和你在一起的这一年里，我承认比在带土家里的十八年来，还要开心快乐。也许上天只是打算收回，他错把这么好的你给了我的这份礼物。

难过，伤心，不甘。

不是梦境，为什么开心快乐的时光仍然犹存。

是梦境，为什么心痛的感觉无法被抹去消散。

梦醒了，世界依旧，只是少年还会像过去一样开怀的笑吗？

也许只是身在现实世界中的自己，不配拥有幸福，更不值得被爱。

  * ··



午夜时分。

两辆黑车在巷子口两头停下，车上下来几个黑影，封锁了巷子里卡卡西两边的退路，他们互相打着手势，低声轻语的盯着巷子里，双眼紧闭靠着墙壁似乎是睡着了的卡卡西。

“注射用麻醉剂准备好了吗？”

“趁现在，尽量不要起冲突，闹出太大动静，这里离木叶警署很近。”

“如果失手就干掉他！”

石头上卡卡西的睫毛颤动了一下，其实他刚才是睡着了，可是凭借他这一年来在警校的训练，他很机警的被几个黑影人很轻很轻的脚步声吵醒了。

带土？还是带人。

安静的巷子里，卡卡西清楚的听到金属碰撞，子弹上膛，保险杠拉下的声音。

不对，来者不善。

卡卡西手缓缓地往裤子口里挪动，但是，那又怎样，好像口袋里除了一个开启飞行模式的手机，再无其他武器。只能空手肉搏了吗？

几个黑影人离卡卡西越来越近，黑暗中，卡卡西半睁半眯着眼睛，看不清那些人的脸。几个人把卡卡西团团包围，其中手持麻醉剂的一人从背后接近他，试图从他的颈部注射下去。

啪————

卡卡西头一偏，挥出手肘击中身后的偷袭者。

咔嚓————

面前几个人二话不说，直接上膛。

对方似乎想要自己的命！

Biu————

被装了消声器的枪响惊动了巷子口黑色小车上的人，他开门下车，不紧不慢的朝巷子里走来。

Biu————

又是一声枪响，呼啸的子弹擦过卡卡西的额角，鲜血流出，无暇顾及，卡卡西迅速做出回击，在身后那个黑影人赶来之前，卡卡西把之前团团围着自己的人全部撂倒。他粗重的喘着气，体力似乎在刚才的搏斗中已经耗竭到极限。

越来越近，卡卡西自然不是闲鱼鼠辈，他迅速拾起地上的枪，他拔掉了消声器，瞄准最后那个黑影人的心脏，扣动了扳机。

砰————

一声巨大的枪响划破了宁静的夜空。

子弹朝黑影人的心脏飞去，对面却不躲不闪，子弹瞬间正中要害，对面却没有要倒下的倾向。

同时，被涂过麻醉剂的刀片镶嵌在网子上的，喷射型枪网对准卡卡西的身体喷来。

噗————

刀片划破卡卡西挣扎的身体，麻醉剂瞬间刺破皮肤流进血液，卡卡西瘫软在地。

黑影向卡卡西扑来，意识逐渐丧失的他，趴在地上一动不动，努力试图睁开眼，却还是看不清那人的脸，他倒在了黑影人的脚下。

黑影人摸了摸胸口心脏处的凹陷，幸好穿了防弹衣。

卡卡西被捕获。

  * ··



木叶城区道路上。

开车的警员大喊，“长官！刚刚那边有枪响！”

“掉头！”带人指挥着，他心急如焚。

待带人的警车赶到发现枪响的巷子口，现场已经被清理干净，除了地上的几滩鲜血，被脚印踩的到处都是。

沉思中。

带人闻到了属于卡卡西身体的清香，他凭借一个优秀警官的直觉断言。

卡卡西他刚刚来过这里！

卡卡西他出事了！

——————————————————————

不知名的仓库里。

四面都是铁皮，一盏昏暗的吊灯挂在陈旧的天花板上，风吹不进来，灯光却在黑暗中摇曳。

卡卡西跪坐在地上，被锁在仓库一角，嘴上贴了一块胶带。

稍微恢复些许意识后的卡卡西，眼睛转了一圈，面前三个从没见过的人在低声妾语些什么。等等，三人都穿着相似的服装，黑底红衫，卡卡西记得听带土提起过，他私底下率领的‘晓’组织。但是，带土从来不让卡卡西接触这些人。

见墙角有些许动静。

一个橘色短发的男人朝卡卡西走来，他脸上插满了钉子，令卡卡西顿时觉得面前的人不是心理疾病就是恶趣味。

那人走到卡卡西面前，解锁了手机，开启了变声器，开启了扬声器，拨通了不知是谁的号码。

  * ··



雨隐城区宇智波宅。

叮叮叮————

带土拾起手机，一个陌生的号码，按了接听键，带土没有说话。

“带土先生。”

带土仍然保持着沉默，似乎在等待对方自报姓名，和来电的目的。

“旗木卡卡西，真是好身手呢。”

“开条件。”带土淡淡的语气，简洁明了。

“现在掏出你随身的手枪，对准自己的太阳穴，开枪。我正在监视你，不要耍花样。”

带土目光迅速扫视了四周，嘲笑了然，“你凭什么认为我会为了他自杀？”

男人对着旁边的绿色短发阴阳脸的人使了个眼色，一把尖刀瞬间捅进了卡卡西的胸口。

啊————

毫无防备，卡卡西痛喊出声。

电话那头的带土心痛到纠结出一种奇怪的形状，他故作镇定，“先看人质，再谈条件。”

呵————

男人发出阴险的笑声，“可以，现在出门，看到路边的一辆黑色小车后，直接上车。聪明的话照我的话做，不然后果是什么你再清楚不过，我会再打给你的，再见。”

电话被挂上了。

带土眯起眼，像是在思索他的话。

他迟疑了一下，还是照办，出门上了车。

临走前，他随便和管家交代了一会后给带人编辑了一条信息。

‘我身上装有GPS，跟踪装置在我家客厅茶几上的有水的茶杯里。卡卡西被绑架了，我希望你脑袋放聪明一点，不要惊动你身边那些没用的警察，秘密行动，懂？如果我不幸失手，我希望你把卡卡西安全救出来。’

  * ··



手机那头的带人还坐在警车里，一条街一条街的搜索着卡卡西的踪影。

三连音————

带土发来的？

带人一秒钟瞬间读完，求人也不给点好口气，他终于知道卡卡西那一副嚣张不可一世的口气和谁学的了。不过，高傲的带土居然出乎意料的发信息拜托自己，对方是什么不得了的人物？

不过，终于有点卡卡西线索了。

“停车！”带人朝驾驶室的警员命令道。

“怎么了，长官？看到人了吗？”警员疑惑。

带人解开安全带，“你们继续去找，我有其他的事情需要处理。”

下车后，带人打了一辆出租车，往宇智波宅驶去。

——————————————————————

雨隐城区郊区公园。

带土乘坐的黑色小车在一座废弃的工厂外停下了。

砰————

一秒钟考虑的时间也没用上，对准载着自己的司机开枪，子弹穿透脑颅，穿透小车的前车窗，咔嚓一声，玻璃破碎成雪花的模样，司机脑后也瞬间绽开一朵血色花瓣。

带土眼神冷酷的令人发毛，转头看向仓库入口处，凌厉的目光闪过一丝疑惑。

入口处窜出三个人，手里持着枪对准带土想要射击。

砰砰砰————

几乎同一时刻，没有人看到带土什么时候开枪，甚至没有人看到带土的枪。

只看到三个活人瞬间倒地变成三具尸体。

带土扫了一眼地上的死人。

居然用这种下三滥的手段偷袭自己？

叮叮叮————

口袋里的手机响了，带土接起。

“人质呢？”

对面传来阴阳怪气的笑声，“哈哈哈，带土先生不听话，人质可是要受惩罚的！”

电话被挂断。

带土的脸沉下来。

身后一阵汽车刹车的声音，带土瞬间转身，拔起枪正准备射击。

“带土！”车上传来急切的呼喊声。

带人？这么快就跟来了？

居然还是坐着出租车追来？带人的脑袋是浆糊做的？

不愧是木叶警署大队长，内轮带人。

卡卡西，怎么会看上你这样一个冒失鬼？

出租车司机看到地上的尸体，吓得喊不出话来，身体开始发抖，背上直冒冷汗。直到带人出示了特警身份证，才将跳出来的心脏吞回原处，战战兢兢的把车开走了。

扫了一眼地上的尸体，带人转头对带土大喊，“卡卡西呢？！”

“被耍了，卡卡西不在这里。”带土坦然接受自己的失败。

带人额上的青筋根根暴起，他尽量控制自己不发作，“失败了？你在干什么？！拿卡卡西的命开玩笑？”

带土收回手枪，嘲笑道“是谁先把卡卡西赶走，置他于危险的处境？”

答不上话的带人，内疚的转头不语。

——————————————————————

不知名的仓库里。

两个男人似乎有事已经出去，只留下那个紫色长发的女人坐在一旁监视着卡卡西的一举一动。这个女人看上去并不像是坏人，卡卡西想着，眼睛转了一圈。目光扫到桌上自己已经调成飞行模式的手机。

卡卡西目不转睛的盯着自己的手机，如果可以把飞行模式关掉就好了，这样，也许，带土就可以通过仅对他可见的定位找到自己。

“胸口的伤还疼吗？”女人开口。

“···”卡卡西的嘴被胶带封着，开不了口。

“对了，忘记你说不了话。”女人起身走过去撕开了卡卡西嘴上的胶带。

卡卡西吃了一惊“你···为什么要？”

“别多想，只是无聊想和你说说话，而已。”

“你叫什么？”卡卡西试探性的问道。

“小南。”女人直言不讳。

“你们是‘晓’组织的···为什么要背叛带土？”

小南抬头，盯着地上的卡卡西。

“很多事不是像你想象的那样简单，听说你想当警察？”

“嗯。”

“那你又为什么要选择当警察，去站在和带土对立的一面？”

为什么？

卡卡西似乎已经忘记自己理想的初衷。

**黑白两道，和带土，从此再无交集。**

卡卡西没有回答，目光转移到桌上的手机上，昏昏沉沉的睡了过去。

不知过了多久。

头痛欲裂，卡卡西晃了晃脑袋，挣扎着坐起来，发现仓库里空无一人。

桌上自己的手机，还在静静的躺着。

卡卡西挪着缓慢的脚步，移到桌子旁边，被绑在身后的双手无法动弹，他伸出舌头点了一下手机屏幕，不太灵活的样子。失败了，再次点击，下滑了顶部菜单，终于，卡卡西解除了飞行模式。

糟糕！快没电了。

时间紧迫。

卡卡西把所有的赌注都压在了那最后的1%电量上。

他向带土的手机发送了寻求定位的请求。

哔————

屏幕一黑，手机自动关机了。

发送成功了吗？到底发没发，卡卡西他自己也不确定。

带土他会看见吗？他会来吗？

卡卡西缓缓的挪回原处，望了一眼四周都是铁皮的仓库，听天由命的坐下，眼睛里染上了笑影。

我相信他。

因为，他一直都是我心目中的英雄。

**第十四章真相**

雨隐城区宇智波大宅。

解救卡卡西失败后的带土暂且将带人带回了自己家。

管家推开门，出来迎接带土少爷，只是今天他身后跟了一个人，好熟悉的面孔，似曾相识的感觉。

“这位是···带··带人少爷？”

带人浅浅一笑，“管家，好久不见，别叫我少爷，妈妈改嫁后我和宇智波家已经没有任何关系了，现在我姓内轮。”

管家老脸笑的皱成一团，“啊··是啊··带人少爷小时候丁点大的时候我还抱过呢，您还是那么爱笑···”

“啊··是啊··”

“啊··哈哈哈··”

带人不好意思的摸着后脑勺和管家聊起了家常，谁也没看到已经冲进大门的带土额上暴起的青筋有几根。

这个神经粗的带人，卡卡西现在失踪了生死未卜，他居然还在那边和别人聊起了天？他严重怀疑卡卡西是被他传染了，居然还为了他背叛忤逆自己？！带土实在是想不通，带人到底哪点吸引了他的宝贝卡卡西，除了那一脸人畜无害的笑容。

带土的脸沉了下去，他掐着额头朝门口低声吼道，“你们聊够了吗？！”

管家被带土少爷的怒吼吓得全身一震，连忙知趣的低头从客厅了退了出去。

站在大门口的带人收回了笑容，沉下了声音，“让我来你家也不请我坐下？哪有你这样待客的，带土大少爷？”

带土手中的茶杯被捏的咯吱作响，觉得迟早会被面前这个油嘴滑舌的带人给气死，卡卡西居然还为了救他给他捐献器官，上次雇佣再不斩没把他干死干残算他走运。

盯着被说的脸都黑下去的带土，带人暗自偷笑。也许是因为卡卡西的缘故，带人喜欢调侃，小时候便是如此，在气势上总喜欢和带土争个你死我活，以此证明自己才是卡卡西看上的男人。

“好了好了，回归正题，带土，所以你说绑匪是冲着你来的？”带人径直走到带土身边的沙发上坐下，打开了茶几上的笔记本电脑。

哔哔哔————

突然带土的手机收到了定位请求，发出了尖锐的报警声。

带人撇头朝带土手里的手机看去。

定位为雨隐城区金属加工厂。

是卡卡西发来的！

原来那是卡卡西仅对带土可见的定位，是宇智波带土专属的特权。

带人张口，没有发出声音。

带土还是带土，那个在卡卡西心底最深处爱着的那个人。

带人又落寞的抬头看了一眼高大华丽的宇智波宅，想到十指不沾人间烟火做了十八年少爷的卡卡西，跟着自己却需要做饭做家务，甚至深夜外出打工为生活而奔波，受尽了苦。原来内轮带人谈笑风生从容自若的面具，不堪一击。

带人苦笑。

“发什么呆？我自己去了？”带土的声音摇醒了坐在沙发上出神的带人。

带人迅速从沙发上站起，尾随着带土出门了。

————————————————————

雨隐城区金属加工厂地下仓库。

被锁了两天两夜的卡卡西通过和小南的聊天得知，大筒木辉夜是木叶城的一名高官，但私底下却勾结黑道人物尽做些见不得人的勾当。佩恩原是木叶警署高层派来监视晓的卧底，却假戏真做，和绝一起，勾结大筒木辉夜，更试图铲除宇智波带土，自己接任晓。

一个木叶高官与一黑道组织晓暗中勾结，秘密进行军火独品交易从中获取高利，企图震慑黑白两道的维持正义的人们，但这项见不得光的交易，却牵连进了很多人，谎言和背叛，生存或死亡，都在一线之间。原来十三年前带土的爷爷宇智波斑意外阵亡一事，也是由辉夜和绝亲手算计。这样来说，辉夜其实也是害死妈妈的凶手。

还有自己被绑架这件事，小南告诉他上次带人公寓发生爆炸起火也为辉夜派人所为，多亏心神多疑的带人把他赶出来送到带土家门口，多亏深夜不回家还到处乱跑自己的愚蠢，不然一边是防守严密的宇智波宅，一边是警政公署的木叶警署，光天化日之下的他们还真不好找机会下手。

卡卡西疑惑小南为什么要告诉自己这些，小南的回答是反正他卡卡西也活不了多久了，至少让他死个明白，把秘密封在嘴里带进墓里。再说，让他知道了又怎样，就算退一万步，卡卡西真的活着从这里走出去又能怎样，口说无凭，谁也不能指控面具背后，恶贯满盈的大筒木辉夜。

  * ··



仓库门被推开了。

面前这个被称之为绝的男人朝卡卡西缓缓走来，他钳住了了他的下巴，正试图让卡卡西吞下一粒胶囊————made by 迪达拉，那个脾气暴躁易冲动的爆破师。可想而知，这是粒胶囊是一枚做工精细的微型定时炸弹。

“滚开！”卡卡西的态度冰冷粗暴。

绝一手钳住卡卡西的下巴，一手两指捏着‘胶囊’，“乖乖吃药，我就不惩罚你！”

被绑架两天以来，一直未进水进食过的卡卡西，体力早已耗竭，加上双手被禁锢，根本无力反抗绝强迫性的喂食。

咕噜————

一个吞咽的动作，胶囊顺着一杯被强迫灌进来的水，被吞下了。

卡卡西开始干呕了起来，却无济于事。

“你给我吃了什么？”

“不需要知道，到时候你就明白了，总之是个好东西。”绝邪笑道。

这时，仓库门被暴力撞开了。

小南冲了进来，她神色紧张，一脸惊慌失措的样子，“佩恩呢？”

绝回头，“怎么了？”

小南指了指门外，“外面的绝019号报告说看见宇智波带土和内轮带人正在工厂外徘徊。”

“还有其他人吗？”绝问。

“没有，但是他们两个人的枪法···”小南答。

他们是怎样找到这里来的？

绝蹭的一声站起，拨通了佩恩的电话。

电话那头响起了佩恩无关紧要不痛不痒的声音，“没有关系，来的正好，一举两得，让他们三个同归于尽，炸个粉身碎骨。”

  * ··



墙角偷听到谈话的卡卡西身体震了一下。

带土和带人都来了？

炸个粉身碎骨？

所以说那个绝刚刚给我吃的是炸弹？

——————————————————————

雨隐城区金属加工厂外。

带人目光扫过工厂外所有可能装有监控的角落，一手掏出手机往警署打电话调派人手增援，他打开手机GPS定位，让警局同事可以随时找到他。

这里是晓的秘密据点，带土不可能不知道，不可能不熟悉。所以绑架卡卡西的人，近在眼前，果然是内贼。金属加工厂一共有十九个地下仓库，如果进错一间，将会被监控录制，并触碰报警。带土陷入了沉思，怎么才能在不惊动绑匪的情况下，凭借第一选择就找到关着卡卡西的那间？

“接下来怎么走？”带人挂上了电话。

“闭嘴跟我走。”

哼，如果是内贼，当然是选择离自己那间地下室最远的那间。

带土和带人避过层层红外，选择监控死角，一步一步朝带土选择的那间地下室走去。

嘎吱————

带人一手持枪，带土一手推开了地下仓库的门。

只见卡卡西双手被反绑在身后，嘴上被贴着一块胶带，额头和胸口都有伤口，后颈被佩恩死死的抓着，太阳穴被一把乌黑的枪口指着。

卡卡西！

卡卡西疯狂的摇着头，嘴里发出呜咽的哼唧声。

对面的带土双手插在裤子口袋里，一脸镇定事不关己的模样。

“伤害他对你没好处。”带人微微一笑，手里的握着的枪往上微微一抬，“我保证在你扣动扳机的那一刻，我的子弹已经穿透你的脑袋。”

卡卡西还在拼命摇头，被着急的心情逼出了两滴眼泪，划过脸颊。他其实很想说，别过来，他身上有炸弹，他死了没关系，但是他不想让他在这个世上最在乎的两个人与他同归于尽，一起坠入那无间的地狱。

小南对带人那例无虚发的枪法还是有所忌惮，她望了一眼指着佩恩的枪口，“不想卡卡西死，就掉转你的枪口，杀了你旁边的宇智波带土。”

带人歪着眼睛看了带土一眼，他双手依然插在裤子口袋里，没有动作。

“带人警官，你是个聪明人，你可以选择是他死还是我手里这家伙死。”佩恩顶着卡卡西脑袋的枪又紧了紧，言下之意，杀了带土他就放了卡卡西。

小南抬手看了一下手表，还有十五分钟。抬头看向佩恩，摇头，示意离定时炸弹自爆时间还有一段时间，让他尽量拖延时间。

“把枪扔给带土，让他自杀或是射死卡卡西，你们只有一分钟时间选择。”小南对带人说。

带人的心徒然提到嗓子眼。

带土会怎么选择？

那天在自家阳台，他可以狠下心来六亲不认的对卡卡西开枪。

今时今日的他一样可以。

不行，枪绝对不可以给他。

带人深深吸了口气，掉转枪口指向自己“放了他，我死，他们两个活着。”他万分不舍的看着卡卡西，“我要看着他们两个安全离开。”

带土轻蔑的斜了带人一眼，背在身后的手机信息也已编辑完毕。

内轮带人，没用的废物！

身旁响起了带土优雅的声线，“佩恩，小南，背叛我的人是什么下场你们应该清楚。你们会天真的以为我什么都不准备，就空手而来吗？”

几乎同一时刻，几个红点瞬间在地板上缓缓移动，然后迅速爬上了佩恩和小南的额头。

两个黑底红杉的身影从带土身后跳出来。

蝎和迪达拉！

身后的迪达拉迅速跑到带土面前张牙舞爪，“老大啊，别打死他们让我来可以吗，艺术就是爆炸，嗯！”

带人的惊讶并不比佩恩和小南的少，他瞪大了双眼盯着瞬间让局面扭转了的带土。他今天的势力与实力绝不是得爷爷宇智波斑赠与或是天上掉下来的，宇智波带土，面对危机时还能从容不迫的思考分析，迅速想出对策，做出回应。虽然带人对他产生惺惺相惜的好感，但他更清楚的是，他跟带土这辈子都没可能成为朋友，不管是社会角色还是因为卡卡西的缘故。

“别乱来，卡卡西身上还有炸弹！”小南又抬手看了看表。

时间还剩下三分钟，大不了大家一起，同归于尽，玉石俱焚！

哈哈哈————

迪拉达捂着肚子开始大笑，“什么炸弹，你以为我会给绝那家伙真货？老大早就提醒过我要小心你们几个，所以那只是颗普通的胶囊。”

冷断，速决。

带土躲过带人手里的枪，瞄准了佩恩的脑门。

砰————

还没来得及反应，瞬间血色绽放，佩恩倒地。

“弥彦！”小南喊了佩恩的小名，眼泪夺眶而出，她把枪丢在了地上，双手举过头顶，做出投降状。

“所以背叛了‘晓’的你还配穿着‘晓’的衣服？”带土扬起一抹优雅绝伦的微笑，他拾起仓库地上一根黑色尖锐的铁棍，扬手，狠力向前投掷。

已经手无寸铁投降了的小南，被带土掷向他的尖锐黑棍瞬间刺穿了心脏。

一刀见血，仿佛没有痛苦。

真是残忍呐，宇智波带土！

糟了糟了，大事不好，不但没干掉带土，卧底的身份还被那个愚蠢的小南给曝光了，自己要赶快去给妈妈辉夜报告这件事。幸好自己聪明，没有露面，不然让那个手下不留情的带土发现，自己就要惨死地下室了！

隐匿在秘处暗中观察的绝见状，灰溜溜的从火灾紧急通道逃走了。

  * ··



在场的所有人好像对带土的残忍见怪不怪习以为常，除了他身边的带人警官，他死死的盯着身边，发起狠来六亲不认，绝不留下一个活口，心狠手辣冷酷无情的带土，“带土你这样可是犯了防卫过度，蓄意杀人的···”话还没说完。

带土已经走向卡卡西，为他揭开了嘴上的胶带和手上的绳索。

“带土！”卡卡西扑进了带土的怀抱，“所以我肚子里的炸弹是假货？”

“嗯。”带土回答，他看卡卡西的眼神很温柔很深沉也很炽热。

带人一阵沉默，他看着扑进带土怀里的卡卡西，突然觉得自己想哭又想笑。

卡卡西眼里只能看见带土为他杀人，却看不到自己为了他命都可以不要。

难道不是吗？跟过来的自己什么忙也没帮上，还大义凛然的差点成了一场绑架的牺牲品，带人他承认他会在乎，在乎自己在卡卡西心目中的样子。只是直觉告诉他，相比于带土，自己确实略逊一筹。带人知道，无论卡卡西走了多远最终还是会回到带土身边，只是不知道，回归到底是悲剧的开始还是救赎的结束。

带人目光停留在卡卡西身上。

卡卡西，从今以后你和带土要好好在一起。

卡卡西，好好照顾自己。

卡卡西，如果带土欺负你，我家的门随时为你敞开。

“卡卡西。”带人叫了他，“我只是想告诉你，无论未来怎样，对我来说，你都是我最重要的人。”

警笛声————

在工厂外响起，忽远忽近。

带人转身，回头，不舍。

“我要走了，卡卡西。”带人赠与卡卡西一抹阳光灿烂的微笑，“再见。”带人冲他挥手。

带土怀里的卡卡西蹭的一下挣脱了他的怀抱，迅速从身后拉住了带人的手，“我知道，我都知道。” 你不是真的要赶我走。

卡卡西喊他的声音令他头脑渐渐空白一片，铺天盖地的只剩下一个名字，卡卡西。但是身体的行动却出卖了他的心，带人轻轻甩开了卡卡西拉着自己的手。

“带土还在这里，卡卡西，你快和他回去。”带人心疼的摸了摸卡卡西受伤的额头，“你身上还有伤···”

卡卡西被甩开的手又挽上了带人的手臂，前额靠着他的肩膀。

难过，不舍，在一起快乐的日子无法忘却。

两人在原地不知道纠缠了多久。

久到牵扯着三人的呼吸都痛了。

带土看着眼前的两人，他知道带人对卡卡西的真心，他从带人把枪口指向他自己的脑门愿意舍身忘死，连命都可以不要那一刻起，他可以肯定把卡卡西未来的道路托付给带人是正确的选择。 

“卡卡西，你和带人回家。”带土揉揉卡卡西的银发。

冰冷的手令卡卡西鼻子一阵发酸，他抬起头，“为什么··”

“他家离警校近，方便你上学。”

当警察不是你的理想吗？

带土说完便头也不回的大步走出地下室，他的背影看起来幸福又沉痛，像背负着生命不能承受的重量。

带土，你的无情与多情我永远也读不懂。

  * ··



只剩下带人与卡卡西时。

卡卡西的心脏一阵阵的抽搐，他向后退了几步，似乎体力不足以支撑身体，差点摔倒，被带人扶住。经过刚才的一幕，带人想，无论带土与卡卡西将来如何，带土将永远是卡卡西心中的一缕擦不去的白月光。

以卡卡西现在的反应，不得不承认，他内心的选择其实是带土，他其实是更想跟带土走的。

带人倒吸一口凉气，压着心碎的声音开口，“带土刚走，如果你想，我可以帮你把他··追回来。”只要你开口，卡卡西。

爱你所以给你最好，爱你所以放你自由，不是吗？

带土不也终于明白了这个道理，不是吗？

卡卡西没有回答。

带人心痛的看着这样的卡卡西，他松开了扶着他的双手，便转身想要追上去。

卡卡西捂着心痛的位置，拉住了带人的手臂， “不，不要走。” 露出个浅浅的笑容，“带人，带我回家。”

带人笑了。

无论你在不在我身边爱不爱我，我都要你幸福快乐的活着。

所以，留给你的，我选择最灿烂的笑颜和最温暖的体温。

但是，又有谁知道，带人的笑颜后面背负了多少不为人知的辛苦，却总有能微笑面对的勇气和豪情。

**第十五章归宿**

雨隐城区金属加工厂外。

十几辆警察闪着警灯，响着警笛，在门口等待带人警官的命令。

带人搀扶着受了轻伤却因日夜未进食进水而体力耗竭的卡卡西走进了其中一辆警车。

“长官，里面什么情况？” 驾驶室的警员反头。

“长官，需要进去抓人吗？”

带人把卡卡西在自己身边安放好，“不用了，人质已经被解救，绑匪两人已经死亡，一人逃跑，回到警署我会再安排会议报告这件案子的经过，先开车去木叶医院。”

警车发动。

座椅上的卡卡西挣扎着喊出来，“不，不去医院，带我回家。”

“不行！卡卡西，你额头和胸口的伤口需要缝针！”带人面无表情的样子跟发火的带土一样可怕，排山倒海的压迫感令卡卡西喘不过气。

卡卡西瞪他一眼，不争，一言不发的将头靠在了车窗玻璃上，闭上了双眼。

心好累，身体好沉重。

卡卡西只是想回家。

卡卡西其实也是有家的。

  * ··



木叶医院。

伤口缝合完毕，麻醉药效渐退。

卡卡西做了一个好长好长的梦，梦中岁月静好，所有在乎珍惜的东西都在身边，不曾离去。梦中的他，开怀的笑，被幸福的暗流包围，涌动，直到世界的尽头。

卡卡西极力想睁开眼睛，看看，他的幸福是不是就在眼前。

幸福，来了，走了。

原来，卡卡西还是一个人。

“卡卡西，你怎么了，做恶梦了吗？”带人焦急的声音。

带人？

卡卡西惊醒，睁看眼，触目所及的是带人熟悉的脸。

“身体代谢真差，麻药过了那么久都不醒。”声音里浓浓的担忧。

“现在可以回家了吗？”

“伤口还没拆线，回家没人照顾你，一会我还要去警署加班。实在不放心你一个人，万一我不在身边你又被什么乱七八糟的人绑架出事的话···”带人有些内疚。

“不需要人照顾，更不会出事，真要出事，就当自己白来世上走一遭。”卡卡西笑道。

带人倒吸一口凉气，卡卡西隐藏在笑颜下那厌倦世俗的想法到底是受谁影响？就好像沸腾的水下面是干柴烈火，骨子里长满了尖刀，时时刺向他不肯悔过安份的灵魂。

伤己伤人。

“以后不准再说这种话，不准再有这种想法，卡卡西。”你怎么能狠心让爱你的人在人世间孤单的徘徊。

医院病房的光线很亮很刺眼，即使是在阳光明媚的中午，也依然亮着。

卡卡西在病床上沉沉的睡去。

不知道过了多久。

叮叮叮————

带人的手机响了，迅速接起。

对面响起了琳的声音，“带人长官，今天不是有关于‘晓’组织绑匪的报告会议，大家都在会议室等你了，难道你又给忘了？”

“啊··那个，没忘没忘，有事耽误了，我一会就来。”带人搔着黑短炸，低声的解释，生怕吵醒了身边刚睡着的卡卡西。

带人挂断电话转头望向病床上的卡卡西，起身，准备离开。

“不要走。”卡卡西拉住带人的衣角，没有睁开眼睛。

“嗯？”带人想，大概又梦到某个人了吧。

“不要走，带人。”卡卡西清晰的吐出他的名字。

带人转过身来，又坐回床边，“好，卡卡西，我哪也不去。”

“会把带土牵扯进去吗？”卡卡西又问，将头埋进带人颈窝。

“···”

原来不想他去开会是害怕连累带土，带人呆坐在床边，任由卡卡西将整个人窝进他怀里，说不出一句话，哪怕一个字。

这时，一位医生推门进来。

医生翻了翻患者的病历，“旗木卡卡西，需要打止痛针吗？”

“不用，我不痛，谢谢。”卡卡西顶着有些潮湿的额角说。

刚刚缝合的伤口，一定很痛。

带人在卡卡西额上轻轻一吻，红豆花的香甜淡然悠远。

动容，低声威胁，“听医生的话，不然我现在就走。”

“打了针就会睡着，我不想睡觉。”卡卡西依然拒绝。

不是不想睡，而是不敢睡，闭上眼就跟梦纠缠不清，闭上眼就看到有人笑，听到有人哭。 **他害怕做美梦，他怕梦醒后与现实世界落差的失落和不安，他害怕做噩梦，他怕坠入永恒的梦魇永世不被唤醒。**

“卡卡西，我给你唱歌，要听吗？”带人笑着揉乱了卡卡西的银发。

“嗯。”卡卡西心里暖暖的，带人总能给他这种感觉，“你不走了？不去开会了？”

“什么都没你重要。”带人回答，“你不想我去我就不去。”

病房里响起了带人的歌声，干净好听的声音，美妙绝伦的旋律。

“你不会再赶我走了，我们会一直在一起，对不对？”卡卡西突然抬头。

“不会赶你走，一直在一起，不分开，我发誓。”带人将卡卡西抬起来的头又按回怀里。

这时。

带人给医生使了个眼色，在卡卡西将头埋进自己怀里的时候，医生悄悄将止痛药从静脉输液管里推注了进去。

对卡卡西来说，和带土不同，带人总能想到不使用暴力，不知不觉让他做不想做的事却又能哄他开心的办法，带人总能给他最温暖的体温最灿烂的笑颜，在他很累很疲倦的时候，展开臂膀让他依靠，敞开港口让他停泊，原来，幸福两个字的写法有很多种。

麻药起效，怀里的卡卡西沉沉的睡去。

——————————————————————

一周后。

卡卡西终于出院了。

生活也日渐走回了正轨，回到了带人早出晚归的去警署上班，卡卡西回归警校读书，夜晚继续在井野服装设计公司兼职的日子。

  * ··



木叶警署公寓。

傍晚带人加完班回到家，看到也正好做完兼职刚到家的卡卡西。门口的带人摸了摸裤子口袋里的一对，给卡卡西买的红绳串起来的情侣手链，手链上镶嵌着一颗一颗不同形状的铂金块，每一块都有被刻上字母，一串的字母连起来是Purity，意为简单纯粹不惨杂质单纯的感情，另一串则是Loyalty，意为爱情的忠诚，你是我的唯一。

情侣之间，送手环的寓意为，拴住你，一辈子。

卡卡西不可能不知道。

“卡卡西。”带人叫住了正收拾好衣服准备去浴室洗澡的卡卡西。

“嗯？”卡卡西停下来。

带人缓缓走到卡卡西面前，掏出了那对红绳手链，将其中刻有Purity的一串递到卡卡西面前，“送你的。”带人声音低低的，心里有些不安。

他怕卡卡西会嫌弃，不要，甚至当着他的面拒绝。

“给我戴上。”卡卡西伸手命令道。

他不嫌弃，他要，甚至现在立马就得给他戴上。

看到卡卡西一副幸福开心的样子，带人会想，除去似乎冷淡不近人情的外壳，其实卡卡西的内心是个很温柔很柔软，又很容易满足的孩子，只是一份单纯简单的礼物，就可以让他兴奋好长一段时间。

卡卡西举着被戴上了手链的手腕晃了晃，铂金块在在温暖的灯光下闪着动人的光晕， “上面写的什么？”

“好好读书，你就知道了。”

“警察不可以带首饰的吧？”卡卡西又抓起带人的手腕晃了晃。

“警署大队长给自己批个特权不可以？”

“可以可以。”卡卡西淡然一笑，“不过你就不怕引来非议？”警署那些大嘴巴，卡卡西不是没见过，不是不知道，而且自己可是带人的亲弟弟···

带人把卡卡西往浴室里推，“好了，快去洗澡吧，衣服都脱了，也不怕着凉。”

把卡卡西送进浴室后的带人，靠在了浴室外的墙壁上，他想，引来非议算什么，悖离道德算什么，不为世人所容又算什么，他在乎的从来就只有卡卡西。

——————————————————————

二月一日。

又是一年的晚冬。

又是一年的生日季。

还有九天就是带土和带人二十三岁的生日。

卡卡西回忆起去年这天和带土相对无言的那场晚餐，和回到家看到带人那强忍住眼泪的微笑。他疯狂拼命发了狠的打工赚钱，他想给两人都精心准备一份生日礼物，只是不知道带土的那份他能不能如愿以偿的亲自送到他手里。

  * ··



九天后。

井野服装设计公司内。

带人今晚没有加班，他早早的就穿着整齐，驾着车来到了卡卡西兼职的地方准备接他回家。站在摄影棚门口，他把手伸进了裤子口袋里，掏出了平时忙到天昏地暗根本不会妄想去购买的两张电影票。带人内心有些不安，回想起去年的这晚，那被自己撕的粉身碎骨的电影票，他把这次购买的两张票也不小心的捏出了皱褶。

“带人，你没事吧。”拍摄完下来后的卡卡西见带人脸色有异，他给他递了一瓶水。

为了确定卡卡西的心意和今晚的去向，带人迅速掏出了捏了好久的两张电影票，“今晚我们去看电影？”

卡卡西递水的手悬在空中，没有回答。

“没空吗？”带人失落。

卡卡西收回了手里的水，又从裤子口袋里掏出一个精致的礼盒，“带人，生日快乐，这是礼物，看电影恐怕不行，我要去···”还没等卡卡西说完。

手里的礼物被带人挥开，跌落在地。

卡卡西怔住了一瞬，从他跟带人相识以来，他从没见过带人这么粗暴的动作。缓缓蹲下身，卡卡西有点凉的手拾起了地上的生日礼物，又放回了口袋。带人就这么对待自己拼命打工赚钱买来的礼物吗，卡卡西有些恼火的想。

“不要就算了，反正也不是什么值钱的东西。”伤人的话脱口而出。

带人脸色变得更难看了，他用力抓起卡卡西的手臂就往外走，其速度之快力道之大，将卡卡西拉着接连撞上几个公司里的职员也没能让他停下脚步。

走到公司楼下时，卡卡西被带人硬塞进了车。

一路上，带人车开的飞快，快到让没系安全带的卡卡西跟着惯性东摇西晃，仿佛要飞要吐的感觉。但是，带人脸色不好，卡卡西也不再说话。

  * ··



木叶警署公寓。

带人打开门，狠狠的用力把卡卡西往房间里面推，锁门。

还没来得及脱鞋，带人就将卡卡西推倒在地压了上去，狂乱的咬他的唇。

“带人···唔··”卡卡西被带人咬痛，有点生气，挥拳想打醒这个突然发疯的家伙。

砰————

带人脸上挨了一拳，他舔舔嘴角的血丝。

从来没看过这样的带人，铁青的脸上失去往日的笑容，嗜血的目光酝酿着暴风闪电与惊雷。

卡卡西乘机从地板上爬起来，大步朝大门走去，想要开门，却被带人从后面抱住，压在冰冷的了墙上，令卡卡西全身一震，又一手掀起他的上衣，另一只手伸进他的裤子，把他抓的生疼。带人啃咬着卡卡西的身体，用着恨不能撕碎，吞食下肚的力度。

“带人！混蛋！放开我！”卡卡西曲起手肘，反手又是一击，被带人闪开。

带人用尽全身最大力气压着墙壁上的他，卡卡西无力反抗，他咬紧牙关准备承受带人下一步粗暴野蛮的动作。

停止反抗后的卡卡西，被带人瞬间得逞。

啊————

卡卡西痛喊出声。

带人吃了一惊，抬头，或许是被卡卡西痛苦的喊声唤醒，他立马从他身体里退了出来。神情难受又心痛的捧起了卡卡西的脸，“对不起，弄疼你了，我不是有意的。”

乘带人分神间，卡卡西用力推开了他，毫无防备，带人失重往后连退几步。心尖有个地方被撕开剥落，血液仿佛从开口处汩汩地涌出来，又咸又腥。

打开了被上了锁的门，卡卡西甩门而去。

关门时发出的巨大声响在带人耳边回荡。

卡卡西还是去了，去了带土家。

不说带土，那自己呢，自己到底算什么？自己也是有自尊有感情的，你一次又一次的伤我，伤在我身上，所以你永远也不会觉得痛！每次我都尽量忍耐宽容，一次又一次的放纵原谅你，到头来，你的选择，自己的执着，只让自己伤痕累累，因为没有人会看到。

带人望着卡卡西愤怒离去的背影，不甘的下楼开车。

目的地宇智波宅。

——————————————————————

雨隐城区宇智波宅。

似乎是早就知道卡卡西会来的带土，早早就穿着整齐，笔直的站在大门口等待迎接，手里一根点燃的红豆味香烟，迎着风慢慢的燃烧。

几乎同一时刻。

带人驾着的车和卡卡西打的出租车同时在宇智波宅大门口停下了。

带人？他为什么也会来这里？

没有今晚想到会过来两个人的带土，抢先朝卡卡西招手。

“卡卡西，过来。”

明知道卡卡西不可能会听自己的话，带人还是抵不住做最后的挣扎，赌上他们所有甜蜜幸福的日子，输了，就赔上全部。

“不要去！”带人的声音变得低沉而沙哑，他怕，他真的很怕。

怕那个说走就绝不回头的卡卡西一去就是永别，永远从他生命中消失。

怕卡卡西头也不回的投入带土的怀抱。

怕卡卡西毫无眷恋的无情与绝情。

怕自己的心会破碎不堪的洒落一地。

迟疑，卡卡西在迟疑。

带人的那一声呼唤刺痛了卡卡西的心。

卡卡西回头，相望。

带土的眼神渐渐沉了下来，“卡卡西，怎么还不过来。”声音也沉了下来。

卡卡西又开始移动停下来的脚步，朝带土走去。

生日之夜，带土那强烈的独占欲，自然而然本能的不愿将今晚的卡卡西拱手相让。

生日之夜，回想起去年那个灰暗孤独没有卡卡西的夜晚，带人难过孤独恐惧的心情顷刻占满了他被伤透了的心。

望着卡卡西离自己逐渐远去的背影。

带人闭上眼，感到绝望。

带土嘲笑了然， “内轮带人，我只说过让卡卡西住你家，方便他上学，并没有承诺要把他让给你。”带土顿了顿，“还有，卡卡西心里住着的人一直是谁，难道还不清楚吗？别再自作多情了。”

走到带土面前的卡卡西微微一笑，从裤子口袋里掏出精心准备很久的生日礼物，递到带土面前，“带土，我是来给你送生日礼物的，送完我就走。”

一瞬间，带人睁开眼，不可思议的望向卡卡西。那一刻，带人感觉自己高兴的几乎要大喊出声，幸福被填满的心都快要化掉了。

原来，卡卡西今晚本来就是打算陪自己过的。

原来，一切都只是心神多疑的自己胡乱的猜忌。

原来，怨恨责怪卡卡西的自己是有多么的愚蠢。

带土怔住，他没有想到短短的两年里，卡卡西就真的放弃了自己，并选择去爱上别人。这次他失策了，他输了，彻底输了，不是输给别人，正是愚蠢又自信过度的自己。他扬起手，挥掉了卡卡西伸过来的手中的生日礼物。

同一天里，卡卡西精心准备的两个生日礼物，都统统被两人，从手中挥掉。

伤心还是无望？

卡卡西弯腰，拾起了地上的礼物，拍了拍沾上的尘土，又缓缓的放回了裤子口袋。

“这就是你的选择？卡卡西？”带土掐灭了手中的香烟。

卡卡西没有回答。

“再问你一遍，雨隐城还是木叶城？！”带土几乎吼出来。

卡卡西依然保持沉默。

“···木叶？”带土深深吸气。

“不，不是木叶，我的选择是带人。” 说着，卡卡西走过去牵上了带人的手。

一时间，突如其来的喜悦令带人几乎幸福到哭泣，他把牵着他手的卡卡西握的更紧了，“卡卡西，我们走。”

哈————哈哈————

带土狂笑。

“走？你当我家是什么地方，想来就来想走就走？”带土不紧不慢的说着，从外套内衬里掏出了他贴身的手枪。

带人也不甘示弱，仿佛根本就不把带土手里的枪放在眼里，从警服腰间取出了自己的枪，依旧保持他一贯自信洋溢的笑容。

对峙，两人怒目相对，相撞的目光火花四溅。

电光火石间，迸出不祥的火花。

走到今天这个地步，他们都找不到让对方活的理由。

带人的眼微微一眯，淡定的浅笑与眼中凛冽的寒光形成一种强烈的反差，他像那悠长淡绿的极光，最冷的纬度却拥有可以暖化冰雪的力量。

晚风吹乱带土的一头张扬的黑发，异色的眼眸，目光深沉又冷冽无情，将阳刚俊美又柔情的容貌与惊心动魄的魅力奇妙的谐调在一起，拥有那可以瞬间摧毁全世界的气场与能力。

有时带人也会想，卡卡西挑人的眼光可以用绝佳来形容。没有独特之处又怎会入目，清澈无尘卡卡西的眼，让他死心塌地，执迷不悔。

宣判的时候到了，卡卡西，你的归宿到底是谁？

“住手！”卡卡西挡在带人面前。

带土的眼神逐渐失温，冰冷，“卡卡西，这是你最后的选择？”

卡卡西没有回答，他并没有被带土冰冷压迫的声音为之动容。

然而当局者迷旁观者清。

卡卡西害怕带人那百分百的命中率会伤了带土，因此他有意无意的拉着他的右手，一个靠右手执枪的人被牵制了右手，便是被折断了羽翼的飞鸟。

也难怪带人会胡思乱想。

即使会被伤害也不能淡去的感情，就是卡卡西了。

砰————

带土不再犹豫，枪响撕碎漆黑的宁静，“你选择别人，我宁可让你去死！”

他的无情，深情，多情，与绝情，你要如何判定。

幸好带人早有防备，压倒卡卡西躲开致命的一击，凭他对子弹速度与方向的判断，这一枪的目标是卡卡西的心脏。带人几乎要破口大骂，这两个人到底有什么问题，是情人还是仇人，哪个有血有肉的有感情的人，会对自己爱的人毫不留情的扣动扳机。明明感情深沉炽热，容不下半点砂，却又不断互相伤害，到了不爱我你就该死的地步。

蘸着伤口最惨烈的鲜血，去书写人世间最痛的爱。

“带土，这是我陪你过的最后一个生日。”卡卡西的眼睛是清冷的深潭，谁又猜得到百尺清渊下，埋葬了即将喷发的熔岩还是临近冰谷的深渊。

从此，守着破碎了却终生。

烟消云散去，各自东西。

卡卡西至始至终牵着带人的手，发烧般掌心的温度，火烧一般的高。

内轮带人，这回你满意了？带土张口，终于没有发出声音，毅然转身而去。

决然的背影，有生离死别之痛。

人世间最痛苦的事，是爱到痴迷却各自寻求往生。

缘起缘灭，我们都在缘中，我们都在缘里。

卡卡西面无表情，撑着，遮掩着，伪装着，直立成夜色里最美的雕像。

直到带土彻底消失在视野中。

心，才落回原处。

坚强，瞬间决堤。

卡卡西倒在带人怀里，肝肠寸断，心如刀绞。不再是雕像，只是一个心痛到虚脱，有血有肉的凡人。

带人怜惜地抱着他，“卡卡西，我们回家。”

  * ··



那晚。

卡卡西做了一个很长很真实的梦，梦里，红豆花开。

红豆树下黑发紫衣少年回眸，一笑熣然，“卡卡西，你愿意一生一世，永远和我在一起吗？”

“愿意。”五岁的银发小孩毫不犹豫地回答。

勾勾手指，天真的誓言。

一转身，少年的影像如烟散去。

找不到，追不回。

孩子在梦里坐在红豆树下，伤心地哭出来，抽泣一声低过一声，压抑得令人心碎。

誓言终究没能实现。

凋零的红豆花瓣，一株一株，淡的如虹，浓的似血。

化不开的不是相思，解不开的不是结。

带土与卡卡西，黑白两道，从此再无交集，多么痛的誓言。

卡卡西的绝决与牵挂，从一生到一世，绚烂，辗转，沉默，直至往生。

**第十六章** **最后的战役**

时光偷偷的溜走，生活简单的滑过。

卡卡西在警校已是第二个年头，迎接他的将是真枪实弹的实习出警任务。

一个正式警员会带一个实习警员，执行真正的任务。

卡卡西以为，不去想，不去问，带土的世界也许就会慢慢远去。就像当初自己立下的誓言————

**黑白两道，从此再无交集。**

可事实上，现实世界中事情的发展并不如卡卡西所想，所说，所希望的那样。有时候，人越不去想，思路越是清晰，越想割舍越是难忘， **以为已经忘记却又不得不见，以为崭新的人生重新开始谱写他的篇章，命运却又将他逼回过往** ，以为再也不会有机会和带土碰面的卡卡西接到一项特殊的任务。

然而这年冬季寒假还没过完，卡卡西因为年轻加上优秀，就早早的接到以实习特警的身份，暗中调查非法军火独品交易的危险的实习出警任务。而且，听其他正式警员说，这次交易的头目双方是宇智波带土和大筒木辉夜。

大筒木辉夜？

卡卡西对此人早有耳闻，后在被绑架过程中又听小南提起过。

木叶警校图书馆，卡卡西连夜翻阅着关于她的资料。

  * ··



大筒木辉夜，一名木叶城区高官，虽说私底下勾结黑道人物做些见不得人的勾当，但是在白道警界也是威名远扬，无人不知无人不晓。虽然是女性，却野心磅礴，妄想一统黑白两道，从此作掌控生死与权力的统治者。

大筒木辉夜，她只要能除掉黑道上的晓组织幕后老大的带土，又铲除白道上的木叶警署大队长的带人，她就能成为黑道白道掌管生死的神，玩尽权力的游戏，从此逍遥法外，肆无忌惮，呼风唤雨为所欲为，天下都是她的。何乐而不为，她是这么想的，也是这么做的。

大筒木辉夜，她拥有一头苍白的长发，却有着反差年岁的年轻貌美的容颜，她想，如果带土和带人两人是她的孩子该有多好，他们才华横溢，架海擎天，如能为她所用，她的名号将天下无人不惧，她的命令天下无人不听。

可惜了两个这么可爱这么帅气又这么有能力的孩子，真不讨人喜欢，硬是逼着自己杀了他们，辉夜自信过了头的想着。

真不想杀了他们！

不过，如此优秀的两人，想要杀了他们自然不是易事。

但是，势力庞大，才能兼备，一如木叶城区高官，大筒木辉夜。她心思缜密，做事心狠手辣冷酷无情，却又喜欢带着莞尔而笑的面具，仿佛带土和带人两个人的合体。她可以在做事谨慎的带人警官公寓里不知不觉的投入微型炸弹，又可以在带土防守严密的宇智波宅毫无察觉下安装监控，她自然有自信和勇气，可以在这一次自己故意泄露踪迹的交易中，让黑白两道的他们自相残杀到两败俱伤，最后再由自己将他们一网打尽，坐收渔翁之利。

——————————————————————

木叶警校图书馆。

冬雪飘窗，雪花印在闪着黄色暖光的图书馆网格窗上，融化，成水，结冰。

卡卡西手中的笔停住不动了，他趴在图书馆的桌子上，呼吸均匀温细，低垂着的白月光般修长的睫毛，似睡非睡。忽然有股温热的暖流胡乱的打在了他的面颊上。

“带土···”睫毛颤动，异瞳缓缓睁开。

小小的吃了一惊，“带人？”

听到不想听到的名字，掩饰住内心的酸楚与不平静，带人将本来准备轻轻给卡卡西披上的外套，有些随意的扔在了他的肩上。眼角余光不经意扫过卡卡西桌上看似有些凌乱，却又被整理归纳好成一叠一叠，厚重的资料。

“这么晚了还在图书馆，是在担心下周的任务？”

“嗯。”卡卡西微笑，闪耀着星辰大海的异瞳微微眯成一轮弯月。

刹那，心神摇曳，不能自已。

手捧起卡卡西的脸，“困了就回家睡，想要什么资料我可以从资料库给你调。” 血冲上头顶，胸口处长久以来积压堆积的坏情绪一拥而上，“没有你在，睡不着。”

不想回家，心里有事，睡不着。

推开，全然不领情。

“带人，我自己打车回去。”

带人从卡卡西眼里读出了忍耐的极限。他默默的放开了卡卡西，深深的吐气，无奈只能在这飘雪的晚冬，留卡卡西一人在图书馆熬夜通宵，他轻轻的从书架之间的桌子旁离开了。

卡卡西，这次的对手是带土，是你心心念念的带土。

你可以公正无私毫不偏袒，一如往常的执行任务吗？

生死面前，你将选择与我携手共进，还是与带土并肩同行。

卡卡西犹豫了许久，手机被拿出来放回去，又拿出来。最终，他还是翻到了带土的电话，选择按下了通话键。

嘟嘟嘟————

“卡卡西，最近好吗？”熟悉的声音在耳边响起。

令人想念的声音，带着令人怦然心动的柔情，想念带土关心时的口吻，沉痛到心碎。“带土，这次交易已有人刻意暴露了双方的行踪，” 卡卡西答非所问，“我··这次出警的实习任务是阻止交易，目标是你。”

“嗯。”明知是陷阱，还纵身往下跳。

“如果你执意要做违法乱纪的事，我会抓你。”

“嗯。”淡淡的回应。

肯定的回答，掩饰不住为卡卡西如今的成就而感到的骄傲和自豪。

“如果你反抗，我会开枪。”卡卡西不依不饶，不肯示弱。

“不，你不会。”带土一字一句。

**“我会亲手送你上路！”**

卡卡西握着手机的手指在发抖，却毅然坚定着支离破碎的心。

“我等你。”

我等你，卡卡西，我等你。

如果有一天你将我忘记，我宁可当自己从没来过这个世界。

如果有人要将你从我身边夺走，我宁可与你共同毁灭这个虚假令人绝望的世界。

但是卡卡西，我会赌上自己所有，支持引导开拓你选择的道路，我会爱你，祝福你，因为，此生能看到你幸福的活着，就是我最大的心愿。

电话被挂断了。

卡卡西握着手机的手，无力的垂在腿上，一滴滚烫的液体不知道从什么地方流出来，眼眶无法承载的重，划过脸颊，滴在了握在手里的手机屏幕上，晕开泪花。

——————————————————————

雨隐城区海滨公园。

入夜，天色迷蒙，海上的夜景被团团浓雾重重包围，看不到星月，辨不清前程。

离开图书馆后的卡卡西，不知不觉的步行来到了雨隐城区。

卡卡西深深吸一口腥咸寒冽的海风，清醒出混沌的头脑，沉淀胸口的悲痛。心浮气躁是特警的一大忌，卡卡西强行抑制住隐隐不安的情绪，重重的躺在沙滩上，任由刺骨的寒风刮进贴身的领口。

仰头望天，零度的深寒，夜空里的星星若有若无的笑着，几分嘲弄，几分忧愁。

卡卡西，选择站在带土对立面的自己，真的是无情的那个吗？

带土，你愿意与我一同去往那人世的尽头，天堂之上吗？

带人，我若真死，不会拉着你陪葬，别来的太早，答应我。

一个黑色的身影逐渐侵蚀淹没了，那双盯着夜空出神的异色星眸。不知什么时候站在自己身后，带人无声无息，明明有强大的存在感，却像幽灵一般捕捉不到呼吸与体温。

带人蹲下身去，“卡卡西，这么冷的天，你，睡在外面。”

“不用你管。”态度恶劣到极点，卡卡西冷冷丢下一句狠话，径直钻进了带人停在沙滩外的小车内。

从天堂坠落到地狱，区别，不仅仅是距离与失温。

你走不进卡卡西的世界，任凭你等着，恨着，误解着。

带人尾随其后。

开门，上车。

“卡卡西，你是不想我出这次任务吗？换个人，好让你明目张胆的放跑，宇智波带土？”半是认真，半是戏谑。

“回家！”卡卡西冷冷的，很不客气的转开话题。

带人不怒，慢吞吞的笑得很迷人，谁也看不到那漆黑的眼眸因沉淀了悲伤，看起来模糊，朦胧到令人心痛。

——————————————————————

任务前夜。

木叶警署公寓。

饭桌上。

做了十八年少爷，从来不下厨房的卡卡西今晚居然做起了晚餐，凭借带人优秀特警直觉，精明如他哪敢吃卡卡西准备的食物。

假装象征性的抿了一小口，“今天的茄子汤好苦啊。”半开玩笑，“你该不会下药了吧。”

被拆穿的尴尬，卡卡西一惊，转身，“不吃拉倒。”说完便伸手去端。

抓住了冰凉乱伸的手，“谁说我不吃的？”

咕噜咕噜————

被下了催眠药的茄子汤，一口不剩，全部被带人喝下。

“你根本不关心我，不拿正眼看我，卡卡西。”带人抱怨。

这又痴又傻的性格不知是传承了谁的血脉，明知是陷阱，可他偏偏往下跳。因为是卡卡西挖的，所以再深的陷阱他也义无反顾。几颗催眠药而已，凭他如此旺盛的机体代谢功能，能困住他？

半天没听到卡卡西回话，诧异，终于抬起头看一眼，瞥见气鼓鼓的卡卡西在拿眼神剐他。

  * ··



半小时后。

也不见药物起效的卡卡西，疑惑的掏出了手机又阅读了几遍说明书。

不对，不应该！

卡卡西从裤子口袋里又掏出一粒，直接投进了带人常用的水杯里。泡腾片遇水，迅速溶解，开始冒泡，几十秒的时间，便和水完美融合，药片消失的无影无踪，一杯水恢复了它原本该有的纯净与透明。

无意中，看到卡卡西一系列的动作的带人，倒吸一口冷气，面部肌肉抽紧。

走出厨房，卡卡西一手端着水杯，正好撞上站在门口的带人，端着水杯的手被他狠狠抓住，夺走。

卡卡西从他的眼里读不到惊讶，反是沉沉的悲伤。既然被看到了就硬来，不信弄不倒你。卡卡西看准带人那张脸就是一记狠拳。

带人吃痛，手上力道也不松半分，从腰间掏出一副手铐，将卡卡西的左手腕与冰箱门铐在一起。

“虽然不知道明天的任务你准备干什么，但是从现在开始直到任务结束，你老老实实的呆在家。”带人擦着嘴角的血丝。

就凭一副手铐？带人怕不是太小看自己了？

卡卡西干脆闭上眼，坐在地上，背靠着冰箱门。

如果闭上眼，自欺欺人会快乐，从现在开始，我将不再睁眼去看前方的路。在我心心念念的执着中，前方自己要走的路在扭曲到模糊，看不到边，看不到岸，看不到未来。卡卡西确定自己听到带人低声叹气的声音，仿佛沉淀了许多年的无奈，无人诉说。

那一声叹息，像一把尖刀，刺中卡卡西心上柔软的地方，一种酸楚的冲动漫延到整个心脏。突然就想要抱着你，然后认真的问一句，带人，我是不是你今生的累赘。

——————————————————————

翌日傍晚。

雨隐城区交易地点。

卡卡西撬开了被锁在冰箱上的手铐，匆忙赶到现场。他锐利的目光扫过仓库入口处，不见带土或带人，只有一头白色长发的大筒木辉夜站在原地，盯着手腕上的手表。

忽然后颈处一阵凉意。

被一个坚硬冰冷的东西抵住，卡卡西知道，那是枪，在他迟疑不决的空隙，有人已经先他一步出手。不能心浮气躁自乱阵脚，卡卡西轻轻缓缓的向后转身，他转，身后的人也跟着转，唯一不动的是那把抵着自己的冰冷的枪口。

强硬的枪口示意他不要轻举妄动。

月光投射下来，卡卡西拿余光扫过身后的影子。

带土？！

带土，不早就表明了他的冷血与无情吗，生日夜的那一枪，那么狠，那么冷酷，半分情也不留。

带土，你真的想杀了我，你不会痛吗？

带土，我和你真的要走到最后一步，不是你死就是我活。

卡卡西来了？卡卡西被带土拿枪抵着？躲在暗处的带人一边将带土骂的狗血淋头，一边又不得不盯着仓库入口处的大筒木辉夜。

咔嚓————

枪上膛的金属声。

带人再也安奈不住内心的担忧，他不管不顾的从货物箱后跳出来，冲向卡卡西。

“放下你的枪，我不抓你。”带人说。

“你？”带土轻蔑一瞥，目光不善。

曾经的带人这样对带土说过，这个世界上不幸的人不计其数，不是只有你一个。你是，我是，卡卡西也是，我们是被上天所遗忘，不被上天所怜悯，都经历过痛苦与磨难童年的孩子。

带人向带土伸出手，和解吗？

带土也曾经对带人说，无论怎样，我与你都无法成为朋友，因为我讨厌你看卡卡西时的眼神，你喜欢他，我知道，因为爱一个人时，眼睛不会说谎。

带土任由带人伸出的手悬在空中，不予以回应。

仓库入口处的辉夜将目光转移到，货物背后的动静处。她双手探入外套内衬，从里面掏出两把手枪，“带人警官，我们又见面了。”

带土，带人和卡卡西同时望向辉夜手里的两把枪，乌黑的枪口，直直的指着带人和卡卡西的心脏。

“带土先生，我帮你铲除两只扰人的老鼠！”辉夜一头白色的长发在微风中微微起舞。

风，送来杀戮的气息。

克敌先机，先下手为强。

一秒，危急时刻，生死边缘，带土的异色的眼眸刹时迸发出凌利的杀机，头脑高速运转过千遍。

针锋相对，生死相逼。

Biu————

三人同时开枪，同步到听上去只有一声细不可闻的枪响。

妈妈，我来帮你！！

躲在暗处的绝，将狙击枪口瞄准了带土的心脏。

辉夜的两颗子闪电般弹射向带人和卡卡西的同时，躲在暗处的绝的子弹射向了带土。但是他不是不知道，不是没有察觉，带人和卡卡西手里只有一把枪，自己手里一把枪，带人会选择飞向卡卡西的那颗子弹，还是辉夜的命，如果带人被抢先一步击中，那卡卡西···

辉夜的杀机像她的行踪一般，无声无息。先铲除带人和卡卡西，再杀死孤立无助的带土！

砰————

带土拦截的角度巧妙精确。

鲜红的血溅起的高度，直至那一轮皎洁的夜月，在带土胸口正中的心脏处，弯弯曲曲的流淌。

几乎同一时刻。

带土的第二发子弹击中了躲在暗处的绝。

带人的第二发子弹将大筒木辉夜当场击毙。

近在咫尺，空气中血气仿佛更浓烈。

带土！！！

带土！！！

名字同时从两人的口中喊出。

罪恶感无声无息地爬上带人的心，带土他救了自己，他为什么要救自己？为什么要救身为情敌的自己？

血泊中，带土依然冷笑，毫无惧色。

夜色无声无息的侵袭。哽咽，一点点任凭绝望和悲痛浸透卡卡西的心。

舍不得，不愿意，不能够放手。

不得不松开牵你的手。

爱，也有错吗？

被穿透的，不仅仅是带土你的心脏！

黑暗中，四周万般寂静，没有人听到第二颗心脏碎裂的声音。天空黑暗的像无间的地狱，一切都是，也许再也不会有光明。

我与你，我们的因果终于走到了尽头。回不到红豆树下的纯真，回不到退守割爱的伤害，我们爱着，恨着，忍着，用一种极端的方式。

终有一天，这样的相处方式，不再属于我们。

终有一天，我将追你而去，坚持我们一往情深的执着。

直到世界尽头，也没有人能将我们分开，因为。

**带土，是卡卡西永远的带土。**

**卡卡西，是带土永远的卡卡西。**

**第十七章** **回忆**

十六年前，在灭族惨案发生的一年前。

宇智波宅家的三位少爷。

宇智波带土七岁，宇智波带人七岁，宇智波卡卡西四岁。

两张一模一样的脸，管家却从来不会认错，因为一个爱哭，一个爱笑，还有一个整天绷着一张脸，翻着一副死鱼眼，喜欢捉弄爱哭的带土少爷，更喜欢跟在他身后当跟屁虫。

说道最喜欢吃的食物，带土和带人都喜欢吃甜食，最爱红豆糕，而卡卡西却偏偏讨厌甜食，最爱秋刀鱼茄子汤。从小就被卡卡西吸引的带人，为了和卡卡西有更多相同兴趣爱好，硬是硬生生的把自己喜欢的口味改成和卡卡西一样的秋刀鱼茄子汤，戒掉了甜食。

餐桌上的带人知道卡卡西喜欢吃什么，心思细腻的他总是把卡卡西喜欢吃的秋刀鱼往他碗里夹，可卡卡西却全然不领情的推开自己爱吃的食物和带人的心意，总是硬着头皮去吃带土塞给自己的，带土最爱吃的红豆糕。

带人看卡卡西的眼神，是猎人狩猎时看猎物时眯起眼的危险。卡卡西也看带人，多少还是有被他那灿烂的笑容所吸引，带人那温暖散发着光与热的笑容，正是一个耀眼的太阳，华丽又充满引力，多少人，看了，痴了，也醉了。

红豆树下，红豆花开。

暖风拂面，吹乱了不知谁的心思，谁的发。

树下，银发小孩靠坐在微微荡漾的秋千旁，神情专注的数着一株红豆花的花瓣。

身上的衣服被迟来的春雨打湿了，沉甸甸的贴在身上，又冷又凉。

带人脱下自己的外套，走到卡卡西面前，笑眯了眼，“卡卡西，你和我玩，我不伤害你。”一字一句，是邀请，更是追求。

“带土哥哥说我只能和他玩。”不容易亲近的小卡卡西并没有抬头，继续坐在地上摆弄着手里的花株。

带土眉头飞快一皱，那个带人，你怎么会和他一起玩？殷勤的动作，热切的眼神，怎么看都像别有用心，白痴笨蛋卡卡西，你怎么就完全没感觉呢？

除了我，你还允许谁这样看着你，关注你？

手握成拳，带土想杀人，体内属于斑爷爷传承的强悍的血在沸腾，暴发，居然有人敢动他的东西，他的东西？带土被自己的念头吓到，血冷了，退了。

取而代之的是一串晶莹的眼泪，在眼眶里徘徊。

带土哭着跑过去，气冲冲的捧起地上卡卡西的脸，“卡卡西，不允许你看别人！”

“难道卡卡西就只允许和你玩吗？”小小的带人不甘心的这样说，他用力的推开了带土捧着卡卡西小脸的手。

身体后倾。

小小的带土重重的跌坐在地上，又急又气，手掌被粗糙的地面擦破，疼痛不已，早已在眼眶里打转的眼泪，顿时如大雨般倾盆落下。

地上的卡卡西皱起眉，“不要欺负带土哥哥！”小小的卡卡西挡在了带土面前，双手张开。

后院外，斑爷爷无意中看到这副场景。

他缓缓地朝带土走去。

他很生气，他不能容许自己亲手带大的孩子在自己面前软弱无能的哭泣。

“带土，站起来。”斑缓缓朝坐在地上哇哇大哭的带土走去，“连弟弟都能把你欺负哭，以后要怎样成大事？”

“他抢我的‘东西’！”带土抹着眼泪，指着带人向爷爷告状。

斑蹲下身去，眼神温柔，手却狠狠地掐住带土的脖子将他从地上提起，“被抢了就去抢回来。”

带土被迫抹掉了眼泪。

眼神回归那似乎是野兽，闪着火焰，烫人，他看带人的眼神仿佛在看嗜血仇敌一般，似乎在宣告：卡卡西是我的，擅自靠近者，杀无赦！

带人还是在笑，眼眸却带上冰冷的刀光。

两个男孩之间，一张一弛，一冷一暖。

怒目相对，惊动龙卷暴风来临前的草木生灵。

从卡卡西出生起第一天，每天两人若不大战一场，估计都会睡不着。小带人喜欢找小带土碴，喜欢和他抢东西，喜欢惹他哭，看他不顺眼，只为一个人——卡卡西。

握拳，出击。

带土和带人扭打在一起。

不能输给带人，无论哪方面，带土发誓，输的是弱者。

虽然未分胜负，但是，卡卡西。

弱者不配站在你身边！

——————————————————————

夜雨敲窗，饭桌上。

卡卡西望着因打架而鼻青脸肿的两人，再也吃不下饭。他站起身，嘟着嘴对旁边的带土说，“你们是不是上辈子有仇？”

带土和带人一同惊讶的抬头。

上辈子有仇？好像也没有。

没仇，为什么一见面就互看不顺眼，有种想把对方连皮带骨撕碎的感觉？

到底是为什么，小小的他们也不知道。

“不要再打架了好吗？”卡卡西不懂，拾起一根筷子，敲了两个人的脑袋，威胁，“不然都别想再和我玩。”

“不行！”两个黑发小孩异口同声。

两个小孩互看一眼，又转头看向卡卡西。

“你只能和我玩！”又是异口同声的答案。

明目张胆的占有欲，肺腑自内心的独白。带土和带人两人之间，从来没有好感或默契，多少狂妄，自信尽在不言中。

但是，那一刻，一句话，同时在两人心里浮现。

**不愧是卡卡西（自己）看上的男人（卡卡西）！**

——————————————————————

半年后。

宇智波家的人都不明白为什么卡卡西没有宇智波一族特有的黑发，后来通过暗地里的取样调查发现，卡卡西为内轮带人的母亲和木叶城区高官旗木朔茂在外的私生子。所有人都不敢相信的跌破眼镜，大吃一惊。

得知真相后的宇智波斑威胁卡卡西的生父，逼他自行了断生命，否则他就杀了他的亲生儿子卡卡西。生父旗木朔茂为保全儿子，在斑的压力和外界舆论的逼迫下无奈自杀。

在宇智波宅再也呆不下去的，内轮带人的母亲被逼无奈带着大儿子带人和小儿子卡卡西离家出走，来到木叶城区安家，重新开始他们的生活。然而离开富裕生活后的母子三人，生活却不尽人意，受尽了世人的冷嘲热讽，谩骂与唾弃。

爱捉弄人的命运，却不愿放过这三个可怜的孩子。

宇智波灭族惨案随之发生。

慌乱中，卡卡西为带土挡下了飞向他的致命的一刀，永远的失去了左眼。

卡卡西！！

当燃着火的黑色小车呼啸着朝卡卡西飞去时，带土用身体挡住了冲向卡卡西的，那辆视死如归同归于尽的车。自爆的后的车体压在了带土身下，灼热燃起的汽油灼烧着，他早已失去知觉的半边身体。

灭族的意外发生后。

狠心的内轮带人的母亲带着他的弟弟卡卡西改嫁带土的爷爷宇智波斑，并把拥有宇智波血脉的带人丢在了木叶城区的家，让他一个人在异地，苟延残喘，孤独地长大。被抛弃的痛，孤独的苦，让年幼的带人立志长大以后一定要当警察，不为伸张正义除暴安良，只为找到他一直在关注，一直看在眼里，一直爱着的弟弟，卡卡西。

跟着斑，母亲和带土一起来到雨隐城区新建的宇智波大宅后，被不介意卡卡西为在外私生子的身份，不在乎卡卡西姓宇智波与否，和带土一样，带土的爷爷斑待卡卡西视为己出，辛勤抚养长大。

之后的岁月。

**宇智波带人更名为内轮带人。**

**宇智波卡卡西更名为旗木卡卡西。**

——————————————————————

雨隐城区宇智波宅。

从噩梦中恢复过来后的带土，还是坚持把左眼捐献给了卡卡西。

卡卡西也每天细心照料着，半边身体被严重烧伤的带土，无微不至。

梦魇沉默，光明升起。

他们都恢复的很快。

阳光下，只有两个快乐的孩子，在尽情的奔跑，打闹，互相追逐，挥洒年轻的汗水。

两个大人在一旁，面带笑意，低声妾语。

“我不明白，你为什么宁愿带着没有宇智波血缘的卡卡西，也不愿意接受拥有直系血缘的带人？”卡卡西的母亲这样问斑。

因为带土十岁那年，便开始接受斑的黑道事业。

宇智波带土，摒弃以往爱哭胆怯的懦弱，执手黑道后得到成为‘晓’组织最年轻的幕后老二，他尽收优雅与残酷，掌管生死之权，黑白之义，他成为黑道的传奇，人们永远也不会知道，他风华绝代的浅笑背后，暗藏了多少杀机。

爷爷宇智波斑很满意也很自豪，孙子宇智波带土，是他此生最大的骄傲。

长孙带土，将会是接受自己事业，权利与荣耀的继承人。

一山不容二虎。

**宇智波带土，是宇智波斑选中的人。**

**被选中的宇智波一族的救世主。**

“不要管的太多。”斑这样回答他的现任。

  * ··



四下无人时。

卡卡西的母亲这样对他说，“永远都不要和带土走的太近，他很危险，更是你哥哥。”

转身，摇头，捂耳不听，不闻。

黑道，亲情，兄弟，什么也不能阻挡自己想要亲近他的脚步。

身后的响起了带土年轻却显老练的沙哑声，“在人背后闲言闲语挑拨离间，这样不好吧。”

卡卡西的母亲，斑的现任，一脸惊愕慌忙的从卡卡西身边逃开。因为带土的眼神在告诉她，再说错一个字，再多说一个字，无论她是他爷爷的谁，他都会六亲不认，痛下杀手，绝不留情。

只剩下卡卡西和带土时。

带土揉着卡卡西的银发，“以后我不在的时候，不许单独见你母亲，或是任何人。”

“为什么？！”卡卡西不愿意。

 **“因为，只有我才能看你，注视着你。”** 带土宠溺的笑容。

——————————————————————

雨隐城区小学。

街道巷子口。

黑色的夜，没有月亮，一片阴影中看不到人的脸，只有层层的黑影。

带土和卡卡西站在巷子里，被人团团包围。

“居然选择步行回家，佩服你！宇智波带土！”

“怎么不见平时你身边的那些保镖？哈哈哈···”

“你弟弟长得可真好看！不如？”黑暗中有人问，言外有意。

偏偏带土最讨厌别人用任何词汇，去称赞夸奖专属于他的卡卡西。他取出了随身携带的又黑又长的铁棍，扬手，挥起，挥落。即使是在最漆黑的夜色中，黑色的金属仍然闪着耀眼的光芒。

“看在你们还有点欣赏眼光的份上，给你们留条活路！”

不是知道是带土那漆黑的金属铁棍，还是卡卡西那一抹银色耀眼的软发。

闪瞎了敌人的眼。

晃动了敌人的心神。

纷纷丢盔弃甲，各自保命，落荒而逃。

巷子里带土牵起了卡卡西的手，十指相扣，永远也不再放开。

**“卡卡西，从现在开始，你，由我来保护！”**

得到卡卡西肯定的回答，带土将他的手牵的更紧了。

宇智波带土从小爱哭成绩又吊车尾，所有人甚至他的父母都以为，将来会成为宇智波一族的继承人将会是宇智波带人，除了一直器重看好他的爷爷，宇智波斑。然而，大家都被他的表象给骗了，带土他可以爬上顶点，可以登峰造极，可以万众瞩目。站在权力巅峰的他，低头俯视那些试图巴结亲近或者仇视敌对的人们，他对谁都保持安全距离，回以最冷冽的笑，除了他，除了卡卡西，才能让带土从一个没有感情的神，变回一个拥有喜怒哀乐的凡人。

他终于发自内心，开怀的笑了。

街角巷子口，牵着手的两人的背影，在夜色中逐渐淡去。

卡卡西。

我们的一辈子，大概就是永远了吧！

**第十八章** **凋零的红豆花（最终章）**

窗外一颗红豆树，经过沧桑岁月的磨练，仍在风中挺立。暗灰褐色的树皮，包裹着不食人间烟火的树干，一同往上，到达那鲜红繁茂的相思子。红豆，又名相思子，是一种有毒的植物，它的种子有很强的毒性，误食会中毒，严重时会丧命。

回忆的画面挥之不去。

“宇智波带土，你是可以为卡卡西杀人，这点我比不上你，但是我愿意为他献出生命。”

带人用身体，挡在了卡卡西面前。

“为卡卡西献出生命？你以为这样很伟大吗？内轮带人，如果你真的爱他，就应该珍惜生命，只有为对方好好活着的人，才配拥有爱情。”带土说着。

子弹同时向三人飞来，带土用他那高深莫测，例无虚发的枪法，打掉了呼啸着飞向那必定会保护卡卡西的带人的那颗，唯独留下飞向自己的那颗，任由高速旋转，尖锐滚烫的那颗子弹穿透自己的心脏。

带土！！！

一口鲜血带土从口中吐出，使劲最后的力气，他也要说，他要告诉他，无论是直接还是间接，“我希望他今后能幸福，我竭尽全力给他最好的，卡卡西和你在一起后，变得不再悲伤，不再迷茫，不再孤独。这两年来，和你在一起，他的笑容，比和我在一起的十八年来还要多，这些都是我不能给的，带人。”

**到死也不愿意坦然承认的爱。**

**就是宇智波带土了。**

“你凭什么说你不能给他幸福？带土？！振作一点，救护车马上就来了！”带人一手扶着带土逐渐软下的身体，一手拨通急救电话。

卡卡西捂着带土流血的胸口，“带土！哥哥！”撕心裂肺，歇斯底里。

这是两年来，卡卡西第一次叫他哥哥。

卡卡西他没什么好后悔的，没什么好害怕的。

**如果带土死了，卡卡西岂愿独活？**

死亡，在爱情凋零前。

卡卡西竭尽全力的抱紧了带土逐渐冰冷的身体，颤抖着问了他一句话，“带土，你到底有没有爱过我···”

**他已经欺骗他太久，隐藏太久。**

**带土爱卡卡西，就像卡卡西爱他一样。**

**爱，我爱你，至始至终我一直都爱着你。**

**卡卡西，是带土永远的卡卡西。**

**只是，这份深藏在心底二十年的浓厚的爱，已经无法再亲口对他坦白。**

他把生的希望留给了卡卡西，也把爱的机会留给了他，别无他求，只为他在今后的风雨路程，忘掉那个名为带土的狠心人，重新开始他的生活。卡卡西今后的旅程中，会有哭，会有笑，只是，这些都不再属于他宇智波带土。

带土的微笑，灿若星月。他站在时空的尽头，用心碎选择遗忘，用执念成就离殇，用鲜血画出誓言。

**尾声**

_For_ _带土_

碧海蓝天，晴空万里。

卡卡西打开了带土为他准备的，十八岁生日礼物。

一串红豆手链，五十一颗红豆。

————花语，‘你是我的唯一’

相思子的种子质地坚硬，色泽华美，红艳持久，可做装饰品，但有剧毒。

原来，这就是带土为卡卡西准备的成人礼。

原来，这就是带土到死也念念不忘的回忆。

原来，这就是你再也开不了口的爱。

原来，你爱我就像我爱你一样真挚。

可是，你从来不说，我从来不捅破。

  * **··**



**“永远都不要离开我···我们永远在一起。”**

**“** **此生，你不老，我不死。** **”**

**“好，我宇智波带土发誓，绝对不会比卡卡西先死。”**

**“死，也会带上你。”**

  * **··**



泪淆然而下，晶莹的泪珠从卡卡西塌软着挡住了眼睛的银发中淌下，一滴，两滴，打湿了手链，浸润了那串刻着见证爱情的卡卡西名字的相思子。

手链礼盒里夹着一张便签，上面写了小小一行字，墨迹陈旧，早已浸润渗透进泛黄的纸张。

————‘卡卡西，我爱你！’

为什么当初的自己没有及时拆开礼物？

为什么当初的自己没有看到带土的心？

卡卡西捂着剧烈起伏胸口无法呼吸。

带土，将来会和我在一起的那个人绝对不是你。

卡卡西想起来了，他曾经对带土这么说。

**带土，我不想说对不起，我伤了你，就像你伤我一样深。**

**我唯一想告诉你的是，无论你活着还是死了，我都无法不爱你。**

夜空，那颗最闪最亮的星星熄灭，陨落了谁人早已千疮百孔的心。

_For_ _带人_

除了震撼就是动摇，心上层层叠叠的冷漠顷刻间崩塌溃散，柔情似水般的感情，潮水般的从他与他的天堂流逝。

两年的陪伴，久到足够凋谢了天堂。

自己曾说，卡卡西，你是一个残忍的人，一个对自己都狠得下心的人，怎么能指望对别人怜悯？

卡卡西走后的第一个夜。

带人的世界瞬间崩塌落陷，他泣涕如雨，伤痛欲绝， **一夜间憔悴了容颜，白了发** 。所有的不舍，都只能留给活着等待的那个人。但是回首相望已不复，痛彻心扉的思念又怎样，卡卡西他已经再也看不见听不到了。

他摘下戴了一年零十个月的铂金手链，狠狠的扔在了枕边。

一切都结束了。

**成全，是这个世界上最痛苦的决定。**

**不打扰，是我最后的温柔。**

不离不弃，成为过往中，最大的笑话。

卡卡西，在你不管不顾忘却生死给我捐献器官的时候，在你要我帮你戴上情侣手链的时候，在你当着带土的面选择牵我的手的时候，我发誓，那一瞬间，我真的相信过世上有永恒不灭的爱情。

爱情比不了铂金久远，它只是转瞬即逝的花开，看似精妙绝伦，却虚无缥缈，经不起时间的磨练。将它放在阳光下，终将凋零，不复，最初的美好。无法接近的心灵，如情欲的火海，爱情转瞬即逝，支离破碎。

你比我看得远，看得透彻，带土冷酷，你残忍，你用十八年的时间燃尽了你的爱情，两年之后你悔了，悟了，放手了，回头了。

那我呢？

破碎，湮灭，在生日，飘雪的深夜。

**当午夜的钟声敲响，你与带土一同步入幸福美满的天堂。**

**一段因缘的开始，一场爱情的结束。**

**卡卡西，你走后，终于没有人，会再为感情流泪。**

**爱，不是太早就是太迟。太早我还不知道珍惜，太迟却又错过你。**

_For_ _卡卡西_

卡卡西抱着带土逐渐冰冷的身体，失声痛喊，声音早已沙哑，眼泪早已干涸。

带土我痛了，我悔了，你可以回来吗。

突然生出一念，如果一切只是梦该有多好，如果那天带人没有挡在自己面前，如果那天带土没有打掉飞向自己的子弹，如果如今带土还好好的活着，活在自己身边，如果···

**世界依然，不悲不喜，爱已不复。**

卡卡西狠狠咬了自己的手臂，血渗出来。

痛，真真切切，不是梦。

无情的那个人真的是我吗？

卡卡西打开盒子里的礼物，一串红豆做的手链。他把手链拆开，取出果实，一颗一颗咀嚼吞吃下肚。

相思子的毒性开始发作，毒素穿过胃壁进入血液，沿着血管扩散直至全身。

卡卡西的身体开始抽搐痉挛，全身的血液开始凝集溶化，无法自主的身体疼痛不已，窒息的衰竭尾随而来，波涛汹涌，不死不甘。

**无情的那个人不是我！**

**天底下最大的惩罚，莫过于亲眼看到心爱的人死在自己面前！**

**狠心的那个人是，留我一人独自在人世间辗转的你！**

模糊的意识中。

死亡，在红豆花凋零前。

卡卡西伸手，想去触碰带土对他哭，对他笑的幻影。

然而，镜花水月，一触即碎。

带土，我上不了不为凡人的天堂，又不愿回到没有你的人间，只好陪你一起坠入无间的地狱。

只是唯一的遗憾，带人。

对不起。

再见。

**十八年的岁月都无法让他悔悟，依然是那个渴望爱的小孩。**

——————————————————END——————————————————

**【番外】另一个结局**

木叶城区精神病院。

卡卡西从病床上醒来。

“带土？带人？”

“卡卡西，该吃药了。”琳说着。

记忆的画面回放，重现，卡卡西依稀记得带土已在那场枪击中身亡。

“带人呢？”

“什么带人？”

“我哥哥，带人呢？”

“你不是一直都只有一个哥哥，宇智波带土吗？”

原来带土早在十三年前就已经为了救卡卡西身亡了，死后还把左眼捐给了，那场意外中失去左眼的卡卡西。

卡卡西的思维瞬间停滞了。

原来所有的一切都只是卡卡西所做的一场梦，梦里的带人只是卡卡西心里所臆想的，理想中带土的幻影。

痛失挚爱的打击，导致卡卡西精神错乱，妄想带土还在自己身边，不曾离去。

梦醒了，所有的一切都消失不见，化为虚无。

  * ··



爬上医院天台，翻过护栏。

卡卡西闭上双眼，感受着那冷风拂面的清凉。

他从裤子口袋里掏出一包红豆味的香烟，抽出一根，点燃。

双手展开，身体前倾。

**带土，不要恐惧，不要孤独。**

**因为，天堂里，有你，也有我。**

——————————————————————

此文 **带土** 为原著中被斑救起琳死后，痛恨责怪全世界，压抑着爱卡卡西却又不能在一起纠结的不能自已的 **反派角色** 。 **带人** 则为原著中没有被经历压在巨石下没有失去所爱，依然保持着善良乐观的 **正派角色（卡卡西理想中的带土）** 。

本文塑造的卡卡西则是接连失去所珍惜所爱的人之后，孤独迷茫又冷漠的 **少年卡卡西形象** ，一直身处深爱着带土，却一直被带土所认为的，为他好而被推开的痛苦与纠结中。

原著中带土过于狠心，将自己所认为最好的东西盲目的塞给卡卡西，却自己一人残忍的离开了他的世界。所以结局我选择了让卡卡西在带土死后，殉情自杀去往带土所在的世界。最终章写的很艰难也很压抑，是唯一一章把自己写哭，写到抑郁，写到想死的一章。

痛失所爱后的带人悲痛欲绝，一夜间白了头，意为原著中坚强又有责任感，孤独痛苦的继续活着的卡卡西，为木叶警署任劳任怨无谓艰辛的付出一生，直至终老。

所以这篇文章虽然是双土x卡，但是其实自始至终就只有一对cp，那就是带卡。既满足了自己❤又虐又纠结又狗血❤需求的三角恋，又满足了自己❤带卡only❤发自内心的最真实的意愿。

自己最后还是狠狠的虐了带人（带土）一回，虽然两个主角色死亡，不过至少卡卡西还是终于永远的和带土在一起了，个人认为这样的结局可以被归为 **HE** ，关键在于看文的你怎么想了。这篇算是自己写的比较满意的一篇带卡文了，如果还是凉凉，说明自己心目中的带卡和大家想的大概不尽相同，只能默默退圈报社了。

——————木木的达小否

2019/11/7


End file.
